


I'll Be There For You

by rubysilk98



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, and also other idols, mentions of abuse, other exo members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 54,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysilk98/pseuds/rubysilk98
Summary: Yifan has always been fascinated by parallel universe. But what happens when one day he wakes up in someone else's body? The scariest part wasn't that 'this' person resembles him. Infact, it is when he found an abused man who happens to wear the exact silver band as his on his ring finger.





	1. Chapter 1

3.2k words

* * *

 

He steps up his pace because the sky is groaning for fifth time today. This time, Yifan doesn't doubt that it will be a downpour. And out of all days, his umbrella had to go missing today.

_If this isn't my luck._

The first drop of rain is what made him sprint to a full speed and there in front of him lies the building that he's been trying to get to as dry as possible. He enters the huge building, not forgetting to bow at the security guard guarding the front door. His frequent visit to the library would likely be the reason as to why he is a familiar face.

Thank God that today is not one of those busy days in the library because unlike public library, people are morally enough to tone down their voice. Meanwhile in his university, lunch time is when the new librarians would be on shift and Yifan can guarantee that the library would seems as if no one is following the rules.

He sees Kyungsoo waving at his direction and what a surprise, Baekhyun is here too. That's a rare case for the pink hair male to skip Wednesday's menu.

"I thought you would never come." Kyungsoo scoots to the side so that Yifan can pull the chair beside him.

Upon hearing the faint sound of chair screeching, the pink hair male who had his head buried down in his hand, sits up straight while stretching his limbs. "Oh Yifan. Did the Gods above finally give you back your sense of direction?" He whines, rubbing his eye with his fist.

"Very funny, Baek. You should blame Park Chanyeol for being _so_ punctual in returning my notebook." He lifts a red book in his hands and Baekhyun groans in annoyance. "Ugh, Park Chanyeol. Someone should dump water on him everytime he doze off in class."

"By the way, I thought you said you don't do Wednesday lunchtime meet ups and yet here you are." Yifan continues to take out his blue pen; the only stationery he brought, unlike Kyungsoo whose pencil case is as full as a makeup bag.

"Don’t bother. The café where he usually went to get special Wednesday order closed today.” Kyungsoo tells him. Yifan can’t blame Baekhyun, though. EXODUS Café really has the greatest menu especially the special orders.

Focusing back on the discussion, it looks like it wasn’t only him who did his homework. The doe eyed male's book is full of notes too. As expected, Yifan knew he did a wise thing in grouping with Kyungsoo. Baekhyun however, he's not too sure why he had pulled Baekhyun along.

Oh wait, he do remembers. Since the first semester, any group that has Baekhyun in it would excel tremendously. The product of their assignments would come off as praiseworthy by other groups and even lecturers of other classes. Baekhyun’s probably a good luck charm which as to why he grabbed the chance to be in group with the man.

"I went to consult with Prof yesterday and he seems fine with my idea that I've talked to you guys about. I even fixed the one that needs improvement. Let me see what you've come up." Kyungsoo doesn’t object as he hands Yifan his papers. Meanwhile, Baekhyun looks together at Kyungsoo's notes lazily and Yifan wonders if this is just how he is when doing a group project. Or maybe he is still bummed about his lunch.

Yifan was about to make a comment about the second point until Baekhyun drops his pen and leans back. "Overall, this is good. Really good. But point two, some words can be revised. Bombastic words is good but the topic sentence like the one in there doesn't need it. And point 5 is too wide. If we are to explain, we might stray into a different direction. I think I can narrow it down to three subpoints. I already get the rough idea. Though you’ll need to help me, of course since you're the one who did the research. Since your papers are already being proof read, Yifan, I'm guessing that it is good enough?"

The tallest of them all could stare dumbly while Kyungsoo only has his eyebrows raised. He definitely didn't expect the loud prankster to be very detailed. "What?"

Pulling back his notes, Kyungsoo starts to scan his points back then start jotting down notes beside it.

Now it kind of makes sense. Even though Yifan is the leader, but Baekhyun seems like he knows what the best is and what needs to improvise. He did hear from Kyungsoo who used to be in a group with Baekhyun that the smaller has a mind of a leader when he's doing his work but he would be low-key about his contributions.

"Say, Yifan. What’s that?" The pink hair male nudges his chin to the book that he had just picked up on the way. “’ _Theories of Parallel Universe?_ ’”

"Ahh that's nothing. Just something that intrigues me."

"That's surprising coming from you. Do you believe in them?"

He tries to be subtle about his excitement when Baekhyun asked. No matter how many times people told him that he was silly to have a firm believe in parallel universe, but Yifan knows that somewhere, there's another him, living a life that is much better or worse than him. "I know it exists. Maybe somewhere in the universe, there's another earth and perhaps," he points to Baekhyun and the smaller male jumps, pointing at himself confusedly. “Me?”

"Perhaps....there's another Baekhyun too."

A snort is heard and Yifan wouldn't say he had not expected that from Kyungsoo. "Yifan, you always amaze me with your Nancy Drew talking. Just look at how dumbfounded Baek is right now."

"Fine. Laugh all you want Kyungsoo. If I'm in the news for discovering a parallel universe then I'll be having the last laugh!"

"You're not even a science major student." He glares at Baekhyun but then again, Baekhyun has a point.

He'll get there. Scientist or not, engineering or not, he's an art major student and he knows it exist.

Fortunately, the rain is no longer the cause of his misery. But Kyungsoo was too enthusiastic to finish a lot today that they end up doing so much until it's dark outside. He is beginning to think that today is probably not one of his best days. The umbrella incident should've given the clue. Nevertheless, he clutches his bag as he runs from street to street.

Now people must have think Yifan is a sore of loser. Well, maybe he is. The thing is, he is granted with looks that can take him far in the model industry. But Yifan's never been fond of those. He rather buries his nose in the library reading about Greek Mythology or something. He likes best the things that aren't proven to be real. Because in some way, it makes him wonder about ‘what if’s.

And who doesn't want to find out if it's real?!

Parallel universe is his favourite. He first heard it when he was 14 and isn’t it amazing to see a replica of yourself in another universe? Just how different would they be? Or would they think alike?

However, Baek's right, he frowns. Yifan's not a scientist. If someone would experience to be in an alternate universe, he is obviously out of the picture.

 

And then,

Just as he looks up to the sky, he witness something beautiful in the sky and it took him a second to realize that he's just seen a shooting star.

_It's an opportunity!_

He stops his tracks for a moment and clasps his hands together.

"I wish I could wake up in a parallel universe. Just please this once"

It's probably a weird view to see a man closing his eyes, stance as if he's praying at the side of the street, but this is another thing that Yifan wants to believe (though it's the least for him); shooting stars can make people's wish come true.

Slowly fluttering his eyes open, he's not at all disappointed when he was just in the same place as he was. _Tsk_ _what are you even doing, Yifan_. Maybe his mother is right. He believes too much in things that barely exist or don't exist at all.

Since his tummy is grumbling, it's a definitely a great time for him to go to his usual place to take dinner takeout. Yifan can vouch that it's one of the best food place in Korea. Excitedly, he push the pedestrian crosswalk button.

As he is already halfway walking across the street, he hears a faint voice.

_"Please."_

Yifan immediately stops in his tracks.

_What the hell was that?_

Scanning around, there's not a single soul except him. And that itself is already odd.  
Maybe he’s too tired. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had been squeezing his brain a lot that he's hallucinating.

But then, he hears it again when he's almost at the end of the crosswalk. _"Help me, please."_

This time, it’s definitely clearer in Yifan's ear and the way this person calls him-- no, _begs_ him is sending chills over his body. Another thing that Yifan believes is definitely the soul of the dead that can roam around earth. Immediately, he runs for his dear life.

Forget takeout! He's going to think another alternate way for him to not use this road anymore.

_"Please, just this time."_

Yifan stops at the sidewalk. Because there's a bright light coming from a very small object in the middle of the empty street. The place is so damn deserted that it baffles him because it's never been this way before. He steps closer to the shining object and his eyes widen to see a silver band, lying on the road.

_Did someone dropped this?_

When he picks the object up, the ring is still in good condition. No scratch, no dullness, and it's heavy which means this can't be fake, right? There's a sudden urge in him that tells him it's okay to wear it.

And so he did.

To his surprise, it fits his ring finger perfectly. Too perfect that it creeps him out. And out of the blue, the people and vehicles that were missing are slowly appearing in his view.

_What—_

He didn't get to react further because in a matter of seconds, he hears a violent honking behind him and just by the sound of the wheels screeching, the driver must have been driving at a fast speed.

He's not going to make it.

Just before the impact of the lorry, he feels the wind whisper into his ear.

 

 

 

_"Help me find my happiness."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His eyes starts to flutter open. What is this blurry vision? Grabbing a fistful of his hair, he can't shake this fuzzy feeling in his head. Like he's been asleep for a decade. When his vision starts to become clear, Yifan abruptly sits up, scanning the room in confusion.

_Where am I?_

No. Yifan doesn't recognize this place. Not one bit. The walls are in pastel grey and the place is too neat for his own liking. It's not like he has a problem with cleanliness, but he's not used to see his papers not scattering around.

Just....what the hell happened?

Dragging his hands across his face, it is then only he noticed that he's wearing a silver band on his ring finger. Confusingly, he stares at the shiny ring around his finger, and it dawns to him.

The lorry! He was in an accident!

Yifan could've swore he was hit by a vehicle. He was seconds to death! But instead, he.....lives?

If that's the case, Yifan would have waken up in the hospital, and not in......err someone else's room.

Since lying on the bed won't give him answers, he uses all his willpower to move his feet onto the ground. Once he made it to the left door which he assumes is the toilet, he tries to look at his reflection in the mirror. There's not exactly any difference ..... except for his hair!! It used to be blond, but why is it black now???

Did someone dye it when he was unconscious?

Everything is just so suspicious. This place. His hair. And how did he even survive the accident without injuries? Moving his arms and legs, nothing seems to be fractured.

Heading out of the room would probably give him some answers. Just give him any clue. Anything. He is desperate. The more time passes, the restless he becomes.

Even in confusion, he took the time to scan the interior of this house. Whoever live in this house must have descended from a loaded bloodline. However, the one thing that caught his eye was the newspaper displayed on the kitchen table. Unlike the ones he usually read which is written in hangul, Yifan recognize this as pinyin. This is Chinese Language!

Why is it in Chinese though?

He is startled by the sudden buzzing of phone on the countertop. At this point, everything is scaring him. But he needs clues which is why he didn’t even think twice before grabbing the phone with his trembling hands. Thank God there's no password or else he might just lose a couple strands of hair.

The first thing he checks is his location. Where is he and how will he get home?

 

Guangzhou.

 

 

 

 

_WHAT THE FU?_

How the hell is he in Guangzhou?!

Nope. This can't be happening. Even if he's Chinese, he had never went to China. It was a taboo to ask his single mother why. And yet, here he is. In China. In an unknown place. SOMEONE PLEASE TELL HIM WHAT'S GOING ON.

The first attempt he tries to reach Korea is by calling his own number. There's not even any ring because the woman says the number is not available.

That's strange. He groans when he couldn’t even remember his mother's new number. He should have, his hand curls into a fist. After sometime thinking again, he unlocks the phone and click the instagram app that he saw. What had him almost dropping his phone is that it immediately directs him to a profile. But this isn't his profile. He doesn't have black hair. He definitely doesn't have a profile picture of him wearing a suit. And he most certainly didn't go under the name Kris Wu.

 

Oh

 

My

 

God

 

_I'm in the body of Kris Wu? And who the hell is this???_

He mentally curses when he couldn’t remember any of his friends' name on instagram. They all had put some weird shit name as username. He remembers Baekhyun was related to a puppy while Kyungsoo...uh...he doesn't even bother to have one. Wait a minute.... that's it!

He just need to find his account so that he can reach out to his friends! But when he types his username....nothing came out.

 _Ehh_?

He tries again but this time he logs out and tries to log in, but nothing. It says that his account doesn't exist...

What if....

 

 

Yifan doesn't exist in here?!

 

 

What if his wish had worked?!

 

 

Then it all makes sense.....

 

Yifan reaches the living room couch to sit and gather his thoughts. This is crazy. Not just one belief but TWO has been proven to him; shooting stars and parallel universe.

Does this mean.... he's in other Yifan's body? And this man goes under the name Kris Wu. If it's true, then this ring, he lifts his hand. It should symbolize that he's married, right? But where is his spouse? Not once did he stumble across any family picture. All he saw was just pictures of him.

Looking at the date on his calendar, his eyes widens.

September 10?!

That's two months since the accident. Should it mean something?

Did he die? Was it the reason he was being transported to another universe? If so, then what happens to Kris Wu? They have the same family name though.

Just then, his ears perk up when he hears a sudden rustling behind the kitchen counter. If he's not mistaken, there was a sound of someone running.

"Hello?" he calls out loud and clear. "Is anybody there?"

 

Silence~

 

He slowly walks up to the kitchen counter and he is so sure he hears a loud breathing behind it. "I can hear you! Come out, please. I just need to talk."

The more he steps closer, the clearer he sees a small frame curling into a ball. It's a little boy. And he’s shaking so vividly. "Hey—"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

A loud bang on the door behind him. He was taken off guard when the boy suddenly runs away from him, leaving him with the sound of a man screaming behind this white door. "Please....please....leave my baby alone! Take me instead..."

Yifan is at lost in what to do. He tries to twist the door open but it didn't budge at all. Then, just at the corner of his eyes, he spots a key hanging on the wall. One lone key. Trying his luck, he grabs the key and use it to unlock the door.

 _Click_!

It opened!

He pulls the door open and Yifan almost pukes at the view he is seeing. A man is sitting on his knees with his hands cuffed together at the front. But that wasn't the worst part. This man had bruises on his pale arms. It was so evident because the man's sleeves were rolled up. The bandana on his throat was probably at his mouth but it slipped down, revealing the bruise and cuts on his lips and at the corner of his mouth. Blood was oozing out from the smaller male's forehead, making his blond locks tainted in red. The floor of the store is basically tainted with marks of blood and Yifan doesn't dare to observe him under the light. Even without the lights he can see the poor state of this man, what more if there's light present?

"Please... Tao did nothing wrong. I'm the one at fault. Don't hit him, hit me, Kris. Please." The blond male begs him, tears flowing along with the blood on his cheeks. His hands is still cuffed together. Everything about this man screams weak.

"Who...who... you need help, mister!"

The man on the floor went silent for a second before he lifts his head, revealing chocolate brown eyes. Something in him stills for a moment as he stares into it.

But the moment is interrupted by a small body standing in between them. "No no no no! Don’t hit, Appa! Tao won't let Appa get hurt again. Tao protect Appa!"

The little boy in front of him is still shaking so badly. No. Worse. Even though he tries to be tough by shielding his 'Appa', but the little boy is crying terribly.

"Tao! What are you doing here?! Please, baby. Go upstairs" the blond male pushes his son weakly out of the store room.

"NO! Must protect Appa from this monster!" the little boy points his fingers at him. But as soon as Yifan's eyes meet the little ones, the little boy immediately runs behind his Appa. "Please, please. He didn’t mean that! Tao, tell him you are sorry.”  
  


The little boy nods weakly, nuzzling his head behind his Appa's back. "Tao sorry."

Yifan watches the scene and only God knows how his heart is tearing into pieces. Turning around, he can't watch it anymore. Everything became too much when he spots the identical ring on the man's finger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Kris Wu...... You fucking bastard._

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has mentions of abuse and violence.

 

12.7k words

* * *

 

The atmosphere is rather silent. It's not tense. Just quiet. Yifan didn’t utter a single word to the abused man when he helped the latter up on his feet. But the man was weak. So weak that his small legs gave away immediately.

With no choice, Yifan swiftly carry what it seems to be ‘his’ spouse upstairs, the small boy tagging along. The kid made a ruckus for a while when he had picked the man up, but soon went silent when his father gave him an assuring look.

He placed the blond male gently on the bed where he woke up from.

And that's how he is sitting beside ‘his’ husband. After cleaning every trace of blood on the blond’s face and hands, Yifan uses a bandage (the kid went to retrieve it upon his father’s request) to wrap it around the smaller’s wrist. This person’s wrists scares the wits out of Yifan.

Just look at the size!

If Yifan is not careful, it might just snap into half. Not only that, but when Yifan carried him, he is pretty damn sure that this man is underweight. His ears turns red just thinking about how his spouse has been living in this hell. What more there's a child involve? This Kris Wu person......he's bad.....and dangerous.

Yifan didn’t realized he had stopped bandaging until he feels a finger poking on his temple. The way Yifan looks up to the blond male manage to make him flinch. “I'm.... I’m sorry.” The blond male mutters, pulling back his hand to his chest. The fear is back in his eyes and Yifan sort of feels guilty.

“Are you feeling okay? Is the roll tight?”

The smaller male timidly shakes his head.

“I really don't have bandaging skills. I uhmm... this is all I can remember from my boy scouts days.”

“It's...fine.”

Yifan eyes the person beside him and the action is mutual because the man is also staring at him, demanding for answers. Is it a good idea if Yifan tells him that he's not from this universe? He knows nothing about this Kris Wu except that he is a sick bastard who abused his husband. Which reminds him.... “You are wearing the same ring,” he points to the ring on the man’s finger that's identical with his. “So… husband? My husband?”

As if Yifan had grown another head, the man gasps softly before staring at Yifan with wide eyes.

“Are you sick, Kris?” The man made a move to touch his forehead but his hand retracts halfway before meeting his forehead. There's just so much fear in the smaller’s stance that it is hard for Yifan to not notice.

“Why would you ask me that?”

The man lets out a sigh. “Because I can't remember when the last time you had admit that I am your husband.” he eyes Yifan warily. “You're not Kris, are you?”

Yifan is surprised that this man is able to differentiate between two souls. But then again, they do have different personalities which are rather obvious. “I’m not.” He replies quietly. “You probably won’t believe me but… we have the same face. Your husband, I meant. I don’t know how I got here.”

The smaller stayed quiet. Yifan gulps before he continues. “I understand if you think I’m lying. I mean, it’s impossible but you need to believe—”

“It is.” The blond male cuts him off before he could even finish. “It does sound crazy but...I rather believe this.” Junmyeon’s lips pressed into a thin line as he looks away from Yifan. The taller of them two tries to ignore how pale Junmyeon’s skin is and bruises on a skin has never been so obvious like the ones on Junmyeon. “I…. Call me Yifan.”

“Junmyeon,” the other says calmly this time. “My name is Junmyeon Wu. Kris Wu's only husband.” Somehow when Junmyeon said that, he looks a bit miserable. Who would blame him when you have a shitty husband to begin with?

It frustrates Yifan so much that the person in the alternate universe turns out to be a criminal. Should he file a report?

But if he did so, that would mean it will be him who's going to jail.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon can’t stop scanning at his husband in front of him. He looks like Kris. This person definitely has Kris' black hair, Kris' lips. Everything. But why is he acting like a completely different person? Is it really a complete different person? Or was this Kris’ other way of messing with him?

But Kris wouldn't joke with him like this. No, Kris wouldn't even have the time to joke around. The way words were uttered from those lips, Junmyeon forgets when the last time Kris had speak to him in a gentle way.

Kris would never do that.

 _But does this mean I can trust this man?_ What if this person is also a bad guy?

“How long has he been abusing you?”

Junmyeon suddenly became aware of this stranger’s eyes. “What?”

“I said, how long has he been abusing you?” Yifan repeats but his tone is still in a soft manner.

The smaller male shakes his head. “He's not.”

Yifan gives Junmyeon a preposterous look because why in the world would Junmyeon even bother to hide it. It's as clear as day. He just need to know how this Kris guy has been abusing his spouse.

“Look....Yifan, is it?” Junmyeon slowly sits up to get further away from Yifan. “I am really confused right now. But what happens in this household is not your concern except my husband and me.”

Yifan softly tugs on Junmyeon’s arm before the latter could move further away. “You’re defending him?”

“No.” he sighs, pushing Yifan's hands gently off his arm. “I would never in any world defend that monster. But you, whoever you are, despite being stuck in my husband's body, I can't drag you into this mess.”

What Junmyeon said was right. Other than them looking alike and having the same surname, both he and Kris are two different person. He has no right to pry in someone else's life.

But,

This is a case of an abuse. He can't just stay still. What if Kris comes back into this body?

Yifan stares at Junmyeon limping out of the room. “Where are you going? Isn't this our— I mean, your room?”

Turning around, Junmyeon gave him a pointed look before twisting the door knob open. His eye twitches at the pain on his wrist. “My husband sleeps alone. He....likes it that way. You may sleep here tonight, Yifan.”

With that, Junmyeon disappears behind the close door.

As soon as Junmyeon’s out of sight, Yifan lets out a deep sigh.

_How did it end up to this?_

When he wished to travel into a parallel universe, he knows there's a probability of his other self is living in a worse life as compared to him. But he didn't know he was a cause of nuisance.

Why? He needs to know why.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Junmyeon couldn't stop his tears from rolling down.

“Appa, did Uncle Kris hurt you again?” The small boy peeks his head from his bedroom before sprinting to his father.

Junmyeon immediately wipes his tears as he crouches down to carry Tao in his arms. “No, baby. Come here.” Even though his body is weak and his wrist is close to fracturing, but Tao's probably traumatized by the whole thing and in need of comfort. ”I'm fine. See? Appa still strong, can carry my baby panda. Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Before bringing his son back into his room, Junmyeon glance one last time at the master room’s door.

The corner of his lips curved upwards as another tear is threatening to fall. This was the first time in such a long time that someone have held him in such delicacy. Never once had he thought that there'll be just a period of time where he's not afraid.

And when this Yifan guy holds him, he knew it wasn’t his husband. The feeling of care that he had yearn for years is given easily to him. He feels safe, even if it's just for a moment.

_My wish came true._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tao was being awakened by the sound of footsteps that's keeps tapping outside his bedroom. _Why is it so noisy?_ Usually Papa wouldn't even spare any time at home even on weekends. Oh wait! But Papa looks different from yesterday.

He carry Appa! Is Appa and Papa going to be nice finally??

Looking at his Appa's sleeping form, he uses his short limbs to break free from his father's hold. It's so hard because Tao is only 6 years old, he huffs.

Slowly, he opens the door then peek outside through the small gap. There's no one outside.

This is it. It's his chance to go downstairs and steal the cookie that he has been thinking of since yesterday. Since his Appa immediately tuck him to bed, he didn't get to taste the cookies. And if it's too early in the morning, Appa won't let him have even a bite.

Stealing is bad, Tao knows this. But he is a child, after all!

With his small tippy toes, he descends down the stairs with much nervousness in his heart. That's what he has been doing if his Appa is not near him. He would walk around the house as quiet, as invincible as possible so that Papa won't notice him. He didn’t know why Papa always look angry when he sees him, but Tao thinks maybe because Papa don't like kids.

_Maybe Papa will like me when I’m big and tall like Papa!_

He was so close to reach to the jar beside the microwave. Just a few more stretch.

“ _Ehem_.”

Tao instantaneously turns around when he hears a clearing throat from behind. The small child had to crane his neck upwards to look at Yifan.

But something is different. This is not Papa. His Papa has black hair like Tao. But why is Papa's hair suddenly brown colour? It looks like the colour of Uncle Luhan’s cat.

“What were you doing, little guy?”

Tao flinches when Yifan carries him onto the countertop. He almost lets out a cry because what if Papa hits him? He's not big and tall enough. Papa can't see him yet or else Papa will get angry. “I'm sorry, Pa— Uncle Kris!”

“Hey hey I'm not going to hurt you. You wanted a cookie, right? Here you go.” Yifan takes one cookie from the jar and hands it to the sniffling boy. “See, don't be afraid.”

“Uncle Kris not mad?” The small boy looks at him weirdly but still there's a glint of fear in those eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes, it reminds Yifan of Junmyeon’s. He wonders if Kris has ever looked at them and admire its beauty just like he is doing right now.

How can he not melt at those eyes?

Instead of answering, Yifan strokes the child's head. “That's because I'm not Uncle Kris. You call your father ‘uncle’?”

“Ehh? You're Uncle Kris!” Tao says firmly, pointing his finger at Yifan. But as soon as he realized he had raised his voice, Tao immediately looks down in fear.

“You're Tao, right? I am your father's.... brother. Twin!”

“Twins? Like the cartoon _‘Banana in Pajamas?!’_ ”

Yifan doesn't really know what Tao is talking about but he assumes it's a cartoon characters that are twins. “Uhmm yes. Sort of. So the differences is I have brown hair while Uncle Kris have black hair.”

Tao nods in understatement. It’s not really hard for a kid to buy that story which Yifan is grateful that the little boy did. “So where is Uncle Kris?”

“Uncle Kris, uhh he won't be home for a while. So you and your Appa are stuck with me, little guy.”

Speaking of the tiger, Junmyeon suddenly make an appearance to the kitchen with his blond hair sticking out like a wifi connection. Yifan almost laughs at how Junmyeon’s eyes went from barely opened to full wide when he spots Yifan's brown hair. “Oh no... What did you do?”

“I dyed my hair....? I happen to saw it in the cabinet under the sink.”

Junmyeon glares at him but even though it was supposed to be intimidating, Yifan guesses its Junmyeon’s nature to always look angelic in whatever he does. “You can't do that. You're still in Kris' body. We don't know when you will be switched back.” Junmyeon's hand goes up to stroke Yifan's new hair. “And I don't think he'll be happy to see his hair.”

Yifan didn’t know why but the slender fingers that's in between his hair are so soothing. Just the touch itself makes Yifan all warm in the inside as he watches Junmyeon breaks into a small smile.

But it was only for a moment because Junmyeon is then aware what he was doing. “I apologize for that.” He said, drawing back his hand.

“No big deal.” Yifan replies even though he was kind of sad that the touch is gone. “There are things I need answers.” Yifan continues, pulling Junmyeon to sit at the living room couch. Tao who was eating happily immediately looks at Yifan’s hold on his Appa in alarmed. But the boy soon relaxes when Yifan pinches his cheeks playfully, leaving the boy very confused. “We are just going to talk, little boy.”

As soon as both of them are seated on the couch, Yifan’s face turns serious. “Why is he calling his father as ‘ _Uncle Kris?_ ’”

“Yifan, that's private matters—”

“I'm going to be living in this bastard's body for how long, we don't know. So I can’t expect you to not tell me anything. Even if I'm not Kris, for the time being I am. And I can't understand my life here if you don't tell me.” Yifan exasperates.

Junmyeon hate to admit but Yifan’s got a point. This whole thing must have come as a shock to Yifan and he deserves to know at least the truth.

“Don’t call him bastard.” The smaller male mutters softly with a frown and Yifan doesn't know how Junmyeon can still defend his husband in this case. “The reason is… Kris didn’t like that Tao calls him Papa. He... didn't even want Tao to be his son. But I don't know where that kid's optimism and persistence came from because he would still call Yifan Papa behind his back.”

“Is Tao adopted?”

Junmyeon chuckles. “Uhm no, not at all. He's uhh.... mine. I used the traditional surrogacy back then. Which makes Kris legally his father.” Junmyeon eyes suddenly went to his son who’s trying to steal another cookie. “There’s not much time when Tao can watch the TV. But one of his favourite cartoon is about a happy family. That’s probably the reason why he won’t give up on Kris despite everything.”

That explains the similar brown eyes. Tao inherits a good part of Junmyeon, he might add. His eyes are really beautiful that Yifan unconsciously gaze at it everytime they talk and Junmyeon probably notice this. “I'll make breakfast. You could just.... make yourself at home.” Junmyeon says before he stands up to leave.

_Make yourself at home?_

It rings in his mind. Will that be okay? After all, he's interfering with someone else's life. It makes him wonder how long will he be trapped in this body. No offence, Yifan sort of wants his life back. But if he does, that means Kris will come back.

He stares at the two figure in the kitchen giggling while Tao helps to carry the eggs to his father. It amazes him how even in a broken family, there are still smiles and laughter in the house. Maybe it's only present when Kris is absent. What would Yifan do to let it stay this way?

Something churns in Yifan's stomach as Junmyeon crinkles his eyes into crescent moons. Not to mention the smaller male’s melodious laughter is increasing his heartbeat every second that passes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seems like Yifan is stuck in Kris' body longer than he had expected. Today marks two weeks since he is trapped in this parallel universe. And Yifan has to admit, it's not really that bad.

Sure he misses his life but there's nothing particular that will make him want to stay in his universe except for his mother of course. He misses that old lady. Yifan wonders if Kris is in his body or he....... is not even alive in his old universe.

However, as time goes by, he is starting to like the atmosphere in the house. He's not sure how was the atmosphere when Kris was around the house but it must have been terrible. Tao despite being a kid, was still scared of being expressive with Yifan. The boy would always jump whenever Yifan calls him as if he's afraid of letting his presence known.

“Hey, little boy. What are you coloring?” Yifan props his butt next to Tao who's lying on the floor. After hearing the deep voice, Tao immediately sits up and shakes his head. “Tao is writing. Not coloring.”

“Ahh alphabets? How old are you exactly?”

Tao brings up his hands to Yifan's face and shows the number six using his tiny fingers. “Oh wow! You are tall for a six year old. Did teacher gave you this homework?”

At the mention of teacher, the grin on Tao's face slips off, making Yifan wonder whether he had said something wrong. But it was just a simple question, he thinks.

“Tao don't go to school.” the little boy said solemnly.

“Why not?”

“Uncle Kris said that Tao no need to go to school. Appa wants Tao to go to school. But Papa will get angry and hit Appa again.” he continues to fumble with his small hands. “But Appa buy books for Tao to learn.” Tao's face lit up as he raises his book to show to Yifan.

Despite Yifan showcasing a smile, his heart is unsettled. How cruel can someone be to deny education for a little one? It's not like Kris is poor. Heck it's the freaking opposite. What's so hard about sending Tao to school? And hearing that Junmyeon gets hit just because he wants education for his son, Yifan doesn't think this place can be called home.

“Say Tao, what is the thing that you want to do the most?”

The black haired boy thinks for a moment before standing up and disappear in his closet. A moment later he comes back with a drawing of different kinds of fishes in his hands. “Tao wants to see fish! Many many fish! But,” his expression changes. “Appa said we can't go to the aquarium. Or else Uncle Kris will get angry.”

There again that stupid Uncle Kris' name. Does he even let Tao have any freedom?

It's like Tao is a prisoner in this house. For God sake, Tao is just a child. Something builds in him and he can sense it as a wave of protectiveness towards Tao.

“Uncle Yifan, can you bring Tao to see fish? But please don’t tell Uncle Kris. Please please Tao wants to see fish.” The little boy begs. How can Yifan resist the puppy eyes that's staring at the drawing longingly. It breaks him how Tao lives in fear of his own father.

“If Appa says okay, then I'll take you there.”

“Okay!” Tao shouts in glee as he makes a dash out of his room. Yifan shakes his head at the cute boy before following suit, not forgetting to warn Tao about the flight of stairs.

Junmyeon was almost asleep when Tao suddenly jumps on his lap. “Appa! Uncle Yifan is bringing Tao to see fish!” The blond male tilts his head in confusion. _To see fish?_ Ahh the aquarium he meant?

“With who?”

“Uncle Yifan! He said he would takes us to the aqua- aquarium!” The little boy in his arms looks pleadingly at him.

Junmyeon clears his throat. It's probably not a good idea. If Kris ever finds out any evidence of them going out without permission, he would be barbecued. But the glint of hope in his son's eyes is too hard to resist. “Baby, I'm not sure if that's a good idea.”

Upon seeing Junmyeon’s bruised ankle, Yifan kneels on one knee to inspect the area. “Are you hurt?” Junmyeon's heart lamely thumps as he feels Yifan's feathery touch on his skin.

He's not used to this. Kris’ face and gentle touches, it's just so impossible to imagine.

“I-I'm fine,” Junmyeon stops Yifan's hand from further inspection on his ankle. “I accidentally tripped in the bathroom. It's no big deal.”

Instead of letting go, Yifan engulfs Junmyeon’s hands in his as he caress the rough palm with his thumb. Junmyeon's skin is undoubtedly soft but it surprises him how his palms are rough as if he had done a lot of labor work. Then again, Yifan knows nothing about what Junmyeon has been through. “You should rest. Two weeks isn’t enough to regain your strength.”

“I'm alright, really.” Junmyeon lets Yifan softly massages his palm.

“Does this mean Appa can't come?” He almost forgets about Tao who is now pouting his lips.

Before he could console his son, Yifan places his hands under Tao's armpits and carry him. Yifan ignores how the boy flinched and hoist him up on his waist. “I can still take you there. But your Appa needs to rest.”

Junmyeon immediately tries to stand up but Yifan holds his shoulder in place. “I said, Appa needs to rest. You need to stay home, Junmyeon. I won't let you walk in this condition.”

“I....what makes you think I’m letting you take my son out?”

Yifan raises an eyebrow. “Fine. Are you going to deny Tao's wishes?”

His eyes turns from Yifan to his son's sad orbs. Junmyeon sighs. It's not his first time disappointing Tao. Being the child he is, there's so many things Tao wanted from Junmyeon and most of the time, Junmyeon has no choice but to let him down.

Tao wants to buy a bicycle? He can’t because _“why waste money on useless kid?!”_ his husband had said. Tao wants to go to the pool? “ _You dare disobey me, letting people see this child with you and assume he is my son!_ ”

And lately, Junmyeon has been wanting to send Tao to school, just like any other kids his age but it got him a punch on the cheek and a few on his ribs. He doesn't want to remember how many times he was kicked.

He doesn't work. Junmyeon has no job and official source of income. Funny because he is a degree holder. But marrying Kris cost him to be a housewife. It saddens him extremely that he didn’t get to build a career but strangely he finds a way to do the job that he wants. And it also helps Tao in some way.

Kris was civilize enough to give him money if only Junmyeon manage to help Kris with his job. Because of Kris' love for his job, he was willing to tolerate with Junmyeon. And after negotiations (and a few slaps on the face), Kris agree to let Junmyeon help him with his work in return of few thousand won for him and his son to survive.

Junmyeon didn’t realized he had been spacing out until he feels a hand on his cheek. “Earth to Junmyeon? You okay?” Surprised that Yifan's face is just inches away, he immediately moves back. “What did you say?”

Standing straight with Tao still clinging to him, Yifan casts him a worried glance. “Nothing. I'm just telling you that it would be a great experience for Tao. I'm pretty sure this kid barely has the freedom to go out.”

Well, Yifan is not wrong, alright. Because of the fact that almost everyone who is acquaintance with Kris is aware of their marriage, Kris had prohibited Junmyeon from being seen with Tao, afraid that they will find out that Kris indeed has a child.

For some reason, Kris really hated Tao. What's sad is that despite Kris doing the most in pretending Tao's existence isn't real, Tao loves him so much that he calls him Papa whenever no one is listening.

“Alright,” Junmyeon surrenders. “I'm putting my son under your care, Yifan. But if you feel funny, please come straight home, I beg you. I just... please don’t let anything happen to him. He's the only one I have.”

Yifan's eyes softens as he nods. “I will.”

Which sane parent wouldn't worry for his child, Yifan thinks. He knows Junmyeon fears if Kris will suddenly come back to his body and God knows what will happen if Kris sees himself out in public with Tao in his hands.

“You can trust me, Junmyeon.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tao had the biggest smile on his face when they arrived at the aquarium. He couldn’t sit still to the point he ran around here and there and Yifan almost lost Tao for the fourth time today.

It's been years since Yifan went to the aquarium. The last time he did was for his freshman project in college. But even when he was a boy, his reaction wasn't as enthusiastic as Tao is right now.

_He must've really love fishes._

When they were in a tunnel, Tao's eyes widens in amazement as he makes grabby hands reaching to the roof. Understanding what Tao wants, Yifan carries the small boy on his shoulder and Tao shrieks at the height. “Wahhh, Tao is tall!”

Yifan chuckles as he pulls out his phone (it actually belongs to Kris) and he touches the camera button. He takes a few pictures of both of them and sends it to Junmyeon, assuring him that his son is in good care.

After much running around, Tao's stomach starts to grumbles and if it weren’t for the obvious growl, Yifan wouldn't have noticed that Tao is actually starving. The little boy look down on his feet in shame, even try to lie that he wasn’t hungry but Yifan still carries Tao to McDonald's inside the building.

“Okay, little man. Dig in!”

Tao gapes at the new sight of food in front of him. He has only seen it in TV, not once has his taste bud tastes a hamburger nor fries. “WOAH!”

“Is this your first time?” He receives a nod from the small boy. Couldn’t stand any longer, Tao picks up the burger and takes a mouthful bite. He moans when the foreign taste is so heavenly on his taste buds.

No food can be compared to this.

“Eat slowly or you'll get indigestion” Yifan half demands but the sight of Tao having his cheeks stuffed is so adorable so he ruffles Tao's smooth hair.

“Do your fathers ever take you out?”

Tao shakes his head. But after a few moments, he nods his head again to Yifan's confusion. “Appa only take Tao to the park and shop to buy food.”

“How about Uncle Kris?”

The boy stopped munching as he stares at Yifan in silence. “Uncle Kris don't talk to Tao. He said to Appa that Tao cannot call him 'Papa' or meet him. Tao thinks Uncle Kris wants Tao to become big then only Uncle Kris want to be my Papa!”

It amazes him how Tao still sees Kris as a father figure even after all he has been through. Growing up in a toxic environment, this child's innocence is still preserved. “If then, do you love Uncle Kris?”

“Hmmm.” Tao picks up one of the fries and shove it into his mouth. “Don't know.” he shrugs.

“What do you mean you don't know?”

The little boy frowns. “Uncle Kris is mean to Appa. He always hit Appa when he is angry. Sometimes, Appa cry alone in the room and Tao cannot do anything. Tao can only hide from Uncle Kris. But Uncle Kris is Tao's father so Tao has to love Uncle Kris.”

Anger slowly seeps into Yifan’s heart as his ear turns almost red at Tao's word. “No, you don't. You don't have to love that assho—I mean, Uncle Kris.”

“Why not? He's Tao’s papa, right? Like Appa.”

“No, he's not, Tao. He's not your papa. He's not your father.” Before he could find a less hurtful way to say, the words has already escape from his mouth out of frustration. The tears that are pooling in Tao's eyes indicates that he had certainly crossed the line.

Taking the boy's small hands in his gigantic ones, he breathes out. “I didn’t mean it like that. Of course, Uncle Kris is your father too because he is your Appa's husband. But he's not a papa to you.” Yifan groans at his jumble of words. How does he make Tao understands something so deep? “Father is someone like Appa. He takes care of you. Love you. Spends time with you and hold you when you are sad. Not like Uncle Kris. Tao is a good and amazing boy. You don't need Uncle Kris to be your parent.”

“But....everyone has two parents..”

Yifan breaks into a soft smile, caressing Tao's cheeks. “Not everyone has two parents. Soon, you will found another papa that will love you so much, take you out and showers you with love.”

Finally, a hint of smile decorates Tao's face. But before he resumes eating, he mumbles softly to himself, unaware that Yifan actually heard him.

“Yeah. Like Uncle Yifan.”  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Appa! Appa! We are home!”

“Oh! My Tao is finally—” the rest of Junmyeon’s words are stuck in his throat when he spots what Tao is holding in his right hand. “You bought a fish.” he deadpans.

“It's purple in colour! Appa's favourite colour!”

Yifan nervously laughs as he helps Tao to take off his shoes. “Tao, why don't you put Candy in his new home? Tao is a big boy, right?” he says as he hands Tao the small fish tank and the kid runs off to the kitchen gleefully. As soon as Tao is out of sight, Junmyeon face turns serious. “You even named it?!”

“Look, there's an explanation. He was getting attached to the small creature and I can't just say no.”

Junmyeon pinches his nose bridge. “Yifan, it will be bad if Kris knew about this. He hates pets. Did you use Kris’ card for it?”

Yifan sheepishly smile. “Well…”

“Oh dear, what if one day he asks Tao to get rid of it? My son would be devastated…”

“Okay Junmyeon, I need you to take a chill pill and stop thinking about Kris. Why can't you just enjoy your freedom? He's no longer here, am I right?”

“You don’t know that.” Junmyeon retorts with his arms crossed against his chest. “How can I not worry, Yifan when any moment now, you will disappear and....Kris will appear. These changes, they are wonderful but it will be a nightmare once my husband comes back.”

Looking at Junmyeon’s dejected face, Yifan supposed that the smaller male do have a point. “I'll figure it out. The cause of this. I'll think of something. Until then, can I have you and Tao to enjoy the life that you deserve?” Yifan steps closer. Using his fingers, he tries to ease the folds in between of Junmyeon’s eyebrows. “Will you?”

Unexpectedly, Junmyeon removes the scarf that was around Yifan’s neck. “It's all I've ever wanted.”

Yifan thinks that Junmyeon might have realized what he did because the latter's eyes enlarge after a moment as he tries to step away from Yifan. “I… Sorry. I’ve always wanted to do that to him.” He says bashfully.

However, he couldn’t go far because Yifan instantly cradles Junmyeon’s face in between his hands. He stares at those big brown eyes and again, that feeling of protectiveness intensifies in him.

“Uhmm Yifan,” the smaller chokes out, trying to push the hands away but Yifan ignores it. Instead, he takes time to gaze at Junmyeon’s pretty face.

 _Beautiful_.

Even though the bruise at the corner of his lips are yet to fade, but Junmyeon’s beauty is something that takes your breath away. It only takes him a week to realize that Junmyeon is everything Yifan searches in a partner. Someone who is caring, gentle and a loving parent once they are married. No doubt that he would actually fall for Junmyeon. It's not impossible.

He thinks, he just might.

“How can anyone deserve someone like you?” Yifan whispers faintly.

There's blush that's threatening to be visible on Junmyeon’s cheeks as he listens to Yifan's compliment. “What are you saying? I mean look at me,” he chuckles bitterly. “I'm a mess and maybe that's why my own husband doesn't want me.”

But Yifan doesn't find it the slightest laughable nor does he agree at those false words. Junmyeon is definitely the most beautiful and handsome male that Yifan has ever seen. If only Junmyeon realizes it. “You deserve so much more than that asshole. And... I'll make you believe me.”

Junmyeon couldn't think what Yifan meant because Tao suddenly comes back to the living room with a small fish tank in his hands. “Appa! Look! Candy enjoying his new house!”

Yifan retracts his hands almost instantaneously and excuses himself, not forgetting to ruffle Tao's hair before ascending up the stairs.

Strangely, Tao's eyes lingers on Yifan's figure until the latter can no longer be seen. It puzzled Junmyeon. “Are you okay, baby? Did Uncle Yifan do anything to you?”

Shaking his head, he makes his way to the living room table and places the aquarium on it. Being Tao's father, he could sense Tao's silence as a sign that he is thinking. Something must have been bothering him since Yifan left.

“Appa,” the boy calls out, eyes still on his new pet while he rest his chin on his crossed arms on the table.

“Hmm?”

“Tao doesn't want Uncle Kris to be Tao's papa anymore.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen. “Ehh? What makes you think like that?”

A smile slowly curves on Tao's face as he remembers his day out with Yifan just now.

“I want Uncle Yifan to be my papa.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Time passes by rather quickly. As days goes on, Yifan almost forgets how his life before he was thrown into this universe. It just shows how uninteresting his life was.

In this life, he has a husband and a child. Though it's not really his. He is an imposter after all but he is undoubtedly a better person than his other self. No words can explain how warm and fuzzy he feels when he wakes up to a small head nuzzling at the crook of his neck. The six year old would often sleepwalks into his room every morning when the boy realize that he's alone on the bed (because Junmyeon had to prepare breakfast).

That's another thing that Yifan likes. He loves it when he walks in the kitchen with Tao in his arms and Junmyeon greets him with the brightest smile. The smile itself is enough for Yifan to have a good start in his day.

Yifan knows it's wrong. Heck, it's only been a month since the switch but he finds himself falling for the blond male. It's dangerous to get attach to Junmyeon but it's another thing to get attach to this life.

Tao.

Little Tao. Yifan grows to love him way more than he intended to. How can he not? Not when Tao clings to him all the time. Not when Tao always falls asleep on his chest. Not when whenever they walk outside, he would slip his small fingers with Yifan's.

Yifan never had a little brother. Or big brother as a matter of fact. But having Tao by his side, it's just another feeling that Yifan holds to dear life. Funny how he tells Junmyeon to stop worrying and enjoy the freedom but to Yifan, until when will this life last for him?

“They didn't have chocolate so I hope vanilla is okay with you.” Junmyeon sits down next to him and hands him an ice cream.

“Vanilla is fine.”

The sound of children playing at the park is calming for Yifan. Especially the breeze. It got him missing the park near his house back in Korea. But it's different here. Back then, he would be alone on the bench. This time, he has Junmyeon on his side wearing matching silver bands on their fingers as they stare at Tao sliding down the slide from afar.

The little boy waves his hand and they enthusiastically waves back.

Suddenly, Yifan feels a hand over his. “Thank you, Yifan. For showing up and... put a smile on Tao's face.”

“I didn’t do anything..”

“Are you kidding me? He's attached to you! You might not notice this but his eyes gets really sparkly when he's around you. I'm jealous that now he has taken a liking on sleeping with you. Where does that leaves me?” Junmyeon playfully pouts but there's actually no hint of jealousy. Or maybe just a little.

Yifan laughs softly. “You can always sleep in my room too. The bed would fit us three.” he took the initiative to fit their fingers together, doesn't miss how Junmyeon glances at their hands before the grin slips of his face. “Yifan, we can't do that.”

“Do what?”

“This. I can't be too comfortable with your presence. I'm starting to...” Junmyeon chokes on his words before continuing. “I'm starting to want you here...” the blond male avert his attention elsewhere, away from Yifan and _God_ , Junmyeon is so adorable!

He feels happiness bubbles in him as he looks at the tinge of pink on Junmyeon’s cheeks. _I have this effect on you, huh?_

It was just in his mind to plant a kiss on the said pink cheeks but his body suddenly move forward and as soon as it came, Junmyeon feels a pair of lips brushing on his cheek. It sends Junmyeon immobile at the gesture and because of that, not only Junmyeon’s cheeks, but his entire face and ears are starting to become red.

“You're so cute, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon could only stare forward as his hands brushes at the place that he had just been kissed.

Thank God for Tao calling them because Junmyeon doesn't have any words to utter in return. His son was waving his arms in the air, demanding for attention. “Baba!” the boy shouts.

_Baba..?_

“Is he calling you?” Yifan asks in confusion as he points at Tao's figure. There's another boy, shorter than him who is standing beside him. “I'm not sure, exactly.”

“Baba!”

Junmyeon stands on his feet, ready to run to his son's calling but then Tao shakes his head and points his finger to Yifan.

_Ehh?_

“Uhh...Yifan. I think he is calling you?”

“Me?” Yifan raises his eyebrows in confusion. Hesitantly, he gets off the bench and strides to the little boy's direction.

All the while, both Yifan and Junmyeon’s heart made a flip at Tao's nickname for Yifan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Is that your daddy?” His new friend tilts his head in confusion as he inline his gaze with Tao's.

Tao nods his head, smiling ever so proudly that his father is the prettiest and most handsome among everyone. “Where's your Mummy then?”

“Mummy? I don't have a mummy.”

The smaller boy who had introduced himself as Yixing forms an ‘O’ shape with his mouth. “Oh, so you are the family that has two mommies or two daddies! So where's your other daddy?”

Tao went silent at Yixing’s question. Uncle Yifan said that it's okay for people to have one parent. But he lied. It's not normal. Or not Yixing would not ask him that question. “Uhh my other daddy is there. The tall one...” he unsurely nudges his chin to Yifan's direction.

“Beside your Appa? Oh! They're holding hands!”

“Ehh? They are?”

“Yeap. Call your other daddy! I want to see how tall he is.”

Clearing his throat, he starts of by calling his Uncle Yifan weakly. But instead of Uncle, he calls the name that he has been secretly wanting to say. “Baba!”

That felt good. No. That felt _soooo_ good to call him Baba! It's much more satisfying when he realize that Uncle Yifan is like a father to him. He doubts that he would feel the same satisfaction in calling his Uncle Kris that.

“Baba!” he shouts again, this time with more enthusiasm.

Shortly after, Yifan arrives at the scene with much confusion. Tao made a grabby hands which Yifan automatically carries the child in his arms. “Did you call for me?”

Tao hums before circling his tiny arms around Yifan's shoulder and nuzzles his forehead on Yifan’s shoulder. “Want to go home.”

“Woaaaah you are a giant! It must feel like rollercoaster on his shoulder!” Yixing gapes, craning his neck to look at Yifan.

“It is! I want to go home now. Or not I'll miss Tom and Jerry! Don't forget to watch it!” he waves his friend goodbye. Yixing also waves in return before running to his mother and if Tao is not mistaken, the boy’s father is there too.

Oh how he wish he would see both of his parents being all lovey dovey. But it's impossible with Papa. Papa only hurts Appa.

But Uncle Yifan........

Uncle Yifan was holding Appa's hand. Does this mean, Uncle Yifan likes Appa? Then.....

Can Uncle Yifan be Tao's father??!

As they were on their way back to the bench, Tao suddenly plants a shy kiss on Yifan's cheek then hides his face on the crook of Yifan's neck. This is the first time for Tao to kiss someone other than Junmyeon and that is a big deal, Yifan knows this. “What was that for?” He asks, clearly taken aback by the sudden affectionate gesture.

“It's to make it official!” Tao offers him a grin.

“Official for?”

“For Uncle Yifan to be Tao's Baba!”

Yifan could've sworn that his heart almost jumped out of his chest. He thought it was a onetime thing that Tao would call him Baba. It's probably wrong but Yifan can't help but low-key loving how the word rolls out from Tao's mouth.

Is this what fathers feel like?

When he reached Junmyeon, Tao made an attempt to reach out his Appa so Yifan thought that the boy wanted his father to carry him. However, he stops moving halfway which resulted to him being squeeze in between of Yifan and Junmyeon. It was Tao's intention from the start.

“Yipee! My two daddies!” He shouts in glee, loud enough to make people's heads turn.

Junmyeon instantly panics as he carries Tao fully. “Wu Zitao, what are you saying? Don't speak without thinking, my dear.”

The little boy shakes his head. “No. Tao already think! Now, Uncle Yifan is Baba! So, Appa! Baba! Tao!” he happily points to Junmyeon, Yifan and then himself.

_Oh God, this is not happening._

“If he is your Baba, then where do you put Uncle Kris? Are you going to throw your papa away?”

Tao's expression darkens without a second and maybe Junmyeon shouldn't have asked that.

“It's fine.” Yifan interjects between those two while taking Tao's hand into his. “You can call me Baba if you want. Go hold Appa's hand.”

That seems to change Tao's expression as the boy slips his free hand in Junmyeon’s.

Junmyeon exasperates. “It’s not fine.”

“He's just a child, Junmyeon. He'll learn eventually.”

It's natural for Junmyeon to feel doubtful but Yifan doesn't really want Tao to stop calling him Baba. The warm sensation in his heart, it shall remain as Yifan greedily fond of it.

The skies are starting to turn orange when trio are walking back home together in hands. This is the first for Junmyeon to feel like his family is complete. Although it's not Kris that he's with, but he doesn't mind it with Yifan.

His stomach churns when he glance to Yifan's side profile and the latter is giggling at what Tao said about his experience in the sand box. The expression is so different from his husband and that's why he never mixed those two up.

Clearly, his heart and stomach is starting to have an effect when he's with Yifan.

And that it is already dangerous, he thought, looking down at his wedding ring.

Out of the blue, Junmyeon’s phone rings loudly, catching their attention. Yifan watches Junmyeon talks seriously on the phone before the blond haired male ends the call. “Who's that?”

“That's Jongdae. The executive director of Leziuz Company.”

“Leziuz? Oh you mean the company that Kris is working?”

“You remembered.” Junmyeon smiles sweetly when Yifan didn’t forget his words. Before this he had explain to Yifan that Kris is the CEO of Leziuz Entertainment while Junmyeon happens to be Kris' ‘ _hidden’_ advisor who he allows to work at home. But there are times where Junmyeon is needed in the office. “Unfortunately, you need to start making an appearance at the office. I told them that you would take only two weeks off. But it’s been a month.”

“So who's been doing the work all this time?”

Tao whines at the lack of attention which Junmyeon aids him by carrying him on his back. “You have to thank Jongdae for that. He's my cousin. The only family member on my side that is left.” he continues with a smile that does not reach his ears.

Yifan didn’t mean to make the atmosphere gloomier but he is genuinely curious about Junmyeon’s background story. If anything, he wants to know about Junmyeon even more until there's barely anything concealed from him. “If it's not a burden, can I ask what happened to your parents and the other Kim household?”

“My family?” Junmyeon hums, not knowing where to begin the story. “It used to be just my parents, Jongdae's mother and him and also my grandfather. Jongdae's mother is a single mother. But one fateful night, I got a call from the hospital saying my parents and aunt were involved in a car crash. Unfortunately, they didn’t make it.” He sighs, eyes stare into nothingness. “I was only nineteen then while Jongdae is already 24. I was immediately put under my grandfather's care since then.”

Junmyeon feels Yifan squeezes his shoulder to give strength to him. And it's pretty helpful for Junmyeon to continue. “As for my husband, Kris is an orphan. I met him while I was attending the company's dinner.” When he is reminded of the night where Kris accidentally spill his champagne on Junmyeon’s suit, he chuckles softly. “God, it was so funny when I first met his clumsy self. He’s honestly a dork—”

Upon realizing his words, Junmyeon clears his throat as he looks apologetically at Yifan. “I'm sorry. I said too much.”

“Not exactly.” The taller disagrees. “That's a story for another time. I really do want to learn everything about you and Tao, if you would let me.”

Perhaps, letting Yifan into their lives won't hurt, he thinks as he reciprocates Yifan's blinding smile.

Well, Tao has been feeling much happier with Yifan and even though he doesn’t want to admit, he is too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A new thing Yifan learnt today is that their neighbor, Luhan is a good friend of Junmyeon. He's probably the only one who knows the existence of Tao as Junmyeon’s son because the small boy would often play at the garden. It's not like Tao can always go out to the playground so often. He only do so when Luhan is in charge of babysitting.

Junmyeon can’t afford a babysitter and Kris really doesn’t want to do anything with Tao. And because the fact that Junmyeon has to occasionally go to the office, someone had to take care of Tao.

Whether Luhan knows the dark side of the Wu's household is still a question. If he does, then Luhan did a great job in not prying their family matters.

Today is one of those days Luhan had to perform his duty because apparently Kris is needed in the office. In this case, it's Yifan that is being summoned to the place he knows the least. He gulps while walking down the office hallway because firstly, he literally knows nothing about business or how to handle a mall. And secondly, every step he made, there will be people stopping by and bow to greet him.

There's just too much attention on him and he can’t help but feel self-conscious.

“And here is your lair.” Junmyeon motions Yifan to step inside the office room.

For one person, this room is definitely too spacious for him that it gives him a sense of discomfort. On the table, Wu Kris is written and Yifan feels like he is invading another part of his other self. “Kris would spend hours on his table working but no pressure on you! Jongdae and I will think of something.”

Yifan bites his lower lip in worry. Can he really do this? He is an art major for heaven’s sake. It would take him a whole day for him to sink in all of the information. Noticing Yifan's distress face, Junmyeon brushes his shoulder tenderly. “Hey, you’ll be fine. I'm here and Jongdae is terrific. He's as passionate as Yifan is in this work field.”

“Will he know about me? I mean, the _real_ me?”

Junmyeon shrugs. “Maybe. Because he has been working along you for years so it's natural for him to notice that you are not his usual partner.” He settles himself on the couch adjacent to the desk and starts pulling out files from the black and red suitcase that was brought along.

Looking at his left and right, Yifan notices something that isn't right.

“I don't see your table anywhere?” He remembers there's none table nor desk outside the office and in this room, the only doors are the way out and the bathroom.

Then, where do Junmyeon get his work done?

The smaller male chuckles as he flips the pages of a green file. “I work at home, remember? Only certain occasions where Kris and Jongdae needs me in the office that I have to make my way down here.”

“Wait, so you don't have any position?”

“Nope. Like I said, I’m hidden. But I like to think myself as an advisor.” Junmyeon continues but the light on his face dimmed. “Even though I don't get credited but at least Kris pays me.”

“And the pay is not even close to a pay of a waiter.” Yifan deadpans.

If Junmyeon really needs money especially for Tao's education and needs, working under Kris' shadow isn’t going to cut it. The way Junmyeon can survived so far, Yifan salutes to him.

“What can I do?” Junmyeon lets out a sigh. “You would know by now my life is full of restrictions.”

Of course, Yifan should’ve expected that bastard would completely snatch Junmyeon’s freedom away. The blond male is practically a SLAVE. He promises to get Junmyeon out of this toxic situation even though he doesn’t know how.

_I’ll find a way!_

Glancing at the chair behind the table, Kris wouldn't mind if Yifan sits on his chair, would he? _Pfft_ what do Yifan care about Kris' feelings? That man doesn't deserve his compassion. Junmyeon is busy on his phone, talking to Jongdae he presume, to notice that he's carefully sitting on the leather chair.

 _Oh_ … it's more comfortable than he thought. Closing his eyes, he leans back against the soft material. Just as his eyes are opened, his vision automatically lands on a picture frame just beside his nameplate. His eyebrows furrows when he sees it's a picture of Kris hugging a tall beautiful woman from behind. _Who is this person?_

He takes the frame in his hands and again, he can't identify this person at all. As far as Yifan knows, Kris is an orphan. She's probably someone close to him. But what makes Yifan’s blood boils is how this picture is the only picture on the table.

Not even a single picture of Junmyeon or anyone else. If this doesn't prove how significant this woman is, he doesn't know what will.

“Junmyeon,” he calls the other once Junmyeon brings down the phone away from his ear. “Is she a friend of Kris?”

Junmyeon's eyes goes into full circle when he sees what Yifan is holding and in matter of seconds, Junmyeon is at the other end of the desk. “She's...a friend.” Junmyeon mutters while trying to steal the frame in Yifan's hand but the taller male uses his long arms to take advantage of Junmyeon.

Yifan hums, raising the frame higher above his head. “You don’t sound so sure. Come on, who is she?”

If it weren’t for the frown forming on Junmyeon’s face, he would've tease the blond male further. “Is it someone dear to him?” Yifan asks seriously as he hands the frame to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon’s face darkens when he take the frame into his hands. “Yes.” He answers, turning away from Yifan. “Actually… It should be her that’s wearing this wedding ring.” he continues while fumbling with the band on his ring finger.

Yifan stares at Junmyeon’s slouching back before quietly stride in front of Junmyeon. The smaller doesn't have the courage to look at Yifan, instead he stares at the floor. Pulling his chin, Yifan gazes into Junmyeon’s browns eyes.

_Such beautiful eyes._

“You have to tell me what happened. From A to Z. Slowly, you don't have to rush.”

“Must I?”

Yifan nods, the finger on his chin moves to the not at all visible scar on his cheeks. The concealer proves to do its job very well in hiding the scar of an already healed cut. “Sooner or later you’ll have to.”

Junmyeon lets out a shaky breath as Yifan pulls him to the opposite of the desk. He shrieks when Yifan places his hand on Junmyeon’s hips and suddenly he is being lifted onto the desk. The leather chair is being pulled and Yifan sits facing Junmyeon.

“We could've just sit on the couch.” Junmyeon says, ignoring Yifan's large hand resting comfortably on his thighs.

“I know but I don't feel like leaving this leather chair. Now I kind of understand why Kris won’t leave this table.”

Strangely enough, when Junmyeon is about to begin the sad angst story of his life, he finds comfort in Yifan's eyes. “You probably know that this marriage wasn't based on love.”

Yifan nods his head and Junmyeon smiles at how cute the latter’s brown hair that is covering his forehead is moving along. “To me, it was love. You see, he wasn’t like that. Kris was one of the amazing men I've met. He was dedicated to his job, he would smile always and _gosh_ his gummy smile is so perfect. He's so wonderful that you would think he's the perfect guy.” Junmyeon says dreamily and Yifan is trying so hard to surpass a scoff from escaping because this man doesn't deserve Junmyeon’s kind words.

“After my parents’ passing, Grandpa was baffled on who is going to inherit this mall. Somehow, Grandpa was in a bad blood with Jongdae's family so he was really insisting me to take over. But I was only nineteen, Yifan.” The blond male exasperates, burying his face into his own hands. Yifan takes one of Junmyeon’s hand down so that he can peek to see the smaller males face. “You didn't want the company?”

“Honestly, no. I feel like Jongdae's more deserving of it than me. But Grandpa was wise. On my 20th birthday, he invited me to the company's social event. He introduced me to a few trusted men and our sole purpose is to see if any of them would interest me. I was told these men are the most loyal and dedicated in doing their best for this company. And that's how I met Kris.”

“So you started dating him afterwards?”

The smile on Junmyeon’s face is gone and soon his eyes droop in sadness. “He was never mine from the start. As much as he interest me. The woman that's in the picture was his girlfriend. Song Qian. His one true love.” Junmyeon's eyes are starting to get watery as he lifts his face to look at Yifan. “But I was young and stupid. I really wanted him to be the one I shall marry. So when Grandpa asks Kris to choose between marrying me, making the company all his or to let go of this chance and he can be happy with whoever he wants, he was obviously in dilemma. It was cruel. And it's all my fault.”

By now Junmyeon is already sniffling so Yifan gently rubs Junmyeon’s back. “There, there. You didn’t know back then.”

“No, it is my fault. That was the first heartbreak I caused him. And yet he still treats me like friend even after we got married. I know he was regretting his choice. I know he was yearning for a certain someone. I know he was suffering. But still, he tried his best to show a smile on his face for me. Until...”

“Until...?”

Junmyeon closes his eyes, taking a deep breath for a second before continuing. “Until four months later when his ex-girlfriend got engage. That was when the changes started and it was as clear as day. He gets pissed off everytime he sees me. He didn’t even want to breathe the same air as me. I had just earned my degree that time but he didn't want me to work at the company at all.” Junmyeon mumbles as he caress the frame in his hand.

“Did he started to get physical then? When she got married?”

The blond male shakes his head, putting the frame back to where it was. “Kris despised me but he didn't lay a finger yet. We got into fights often but never physical. But that was before the news of Song Qian's pregnancy. It was then that Kris totally breaks completely. He became quiet, he didn't talk and it scared me. I thought.... I thought it's because he yearned for a child. Can you believe I went to surrogacy in secret as a surprised, and when the mother is 3 months pregnant, I broke the news to him and—”

Junmyeon finally lets out his first tear, his first sob and it sounds so painful. He didn’t need to hear Junmyeon's next words to know that Kris started the abuse right after he broke the news. The taller stands up and pull Junmyeon into his chest, letting the pretty male grasp the material of his suit.

“Shhh it's okay. It's okay. He's not here anymore.”

Yifan lets his fingers linger in between of Junmyeon’s hair as he drums them softly while humming a tune that his mother would always console him. That seems to do the trick because Junmyeon's cries slowly weakens.

But then, Yifan regrets placing Junmyeon’s head to the place where his secret speak the loudest. It makes Yifan wonder whether Junmyeon can hear the sound of his heart beating because the close proximity proves to him that his heart can accelerate _this_ fast.

“I… This is embarrassing. Sorry, that you have to see my ugly crying face. I know how much it bothers people.” Junmyeon continues sheepishly while wiping his tears with the hem of his sleeve after pulling away. However, Yifan’s hand is firm as he didn't make any move to let go of his hand that had slid down to Junmyeon’s waist.

Instead of a reply that Junmyeon expected, Yifan stands quietly while his lips form into a thin line. For a while Yifan looked like he was thinking but then, his free hand daringly cups Junmyeon’s left cheek. The blond male can’t help but flinch at the soft touch but Yifan didn’t pay any mind as his thumb grazes on Junmyeon’s glowing cheeks.

 _Amazing_.

Usually when someone is happy, it is then only their faces glows. But not Junmyeon. Because he's always glowing.

_He's so beautiful._

“Did he tell you that?” Yifan's stern but affectionate voice fills the silent. “Did he said that you are ugly?” Junmyeon didn’t say anything as his face stills in Yifan's hand.

Because Junmyeon finds the floor much interesting than him, Yifan calls him softly. “Look at me, Junmyeon.”

So Junmyeon did. And he gets lost in Yifan's dark eyes. He feels the arms around him wrapping him closer.

“Never. Ever. Once believe that liar's words. He doesn't see what I see in front of me.”

Junmyeon holds Yifan's gaze. “And that is...?” He didn’t know why he felt the need to nuzzle his cheek into Yifan’s palm. As if it's like it's what he is supposed to do—no. It's what he _wants_ to do.

“Definitely the most beautiful and handsome person I have ever seen. The best father for a child. And how you still manage to be a caring husband even if he treats you poorly.” Yifan frowns at having to mention that bastard in their moment. But this proves how amazing Junmyeon is. “You are really _really_ beautiful inside and out. You do know that, right?”

No. Junmyeon doesn’t know that. Not when for years he has been told how ugly he looks that he forgets how to feel beautiful. Still, Yifan doesn't have to look at him with sparkles in those eyes. Because Yifan's longing eyes......is making him breathless.  


Suddenly Junmyeon hears footsteps outside the office and the door clicked open.

“And for next month, I expect an increasing— Oh.”

The man who was busy talking with his secretary raises his eyebrow as he sees the couple's position. It was Junmyeon who gently push Yifan back as he straightens himself while the newcomer excuses his secretary.

“Jongdae!” The blond male runs into Jongdae's arms and is being squeezed by the equally happy male. “It's been 2 months!”

“Has it?” Weirdly, Yifan notices the curve at the corner of Jongdae's lips as the latter smiles, patting Junmyeon on the head. “Do you really miss your cousin that much?”

Junmyeon hugs tighter as he nods. “So does Zitao.”

At the mention of his nephew, Jongdae avert his eyes to Yifan in a scowl before pulling away. “You're here too.”

Maybe it's the venom underlying in Jongdae's voice that made Yifan recoil and bow his head. If he had lifted his face, he would've seen the shocking expression on Jongdae but Yifan doesn't think he should.

“What is this? Are you sick or something?”

Yifan dares himself to look at Jongdae. It's pretty funny actually how Yifan won at height but he swears the shorter male is the most intimidating person he have ever met. “Uhmm...no.” Yifan mutters.

“Well then,” Jongdae clicks his tongue, moving to the couch where Junmyeon had seated before. “I don't know what your lazy ass did at home for a month but you gave me hell to handle. But then again, I'm always better than you at this.” Jongdae spat the last words.

“I apologize...” Yifan bows again, avoiding the daggers.

“Okay you are aggravating me, Wu. First the bowing and then apologizing. Did you hire someone to assassinate me?”

Yifan anxiously shakes his head. “No, no. God no.” He looks at Junmyeon with pleading eyes to which Junmyeon immediately pulls Jongdae's arm. “Actually there’s something I need to talk to you. Uhh Yifan, there's uhmm a file that's ready outside. Do you mind retrieving it from Cao Lu?”

“The one with the red blouse?”

“Yes, that's her.” Junmyeon grins and soon Yifan is out of the door, leaving Junmyeon and his cousin. He turns around to face Jongdae and he certainly did not expect Jongdae to have the biggest (and most devilish) smile on his face.

“Holy crap! Why didn’t you tell me he had amnesia?!”

“Amnesia? What—no! He didn't have amnesia.” Junmyeon presses a finger on his temple. “That's not Kris.”

Jongdae looked dazed for a moment before scoffing. “He looks pretty Kris if you ask me. Except for the hair.”

“Oh, Jongdae. You've been working alongside him for years. You would know the difference.”

Jongdae hums. Kris does seems different. Never in those years since the company is handled to that arrogant man has he bow to him, let alone formally apologize. Working as the executive director under Kris Wu is a hell of a torture especially when he knows that the company should've been his if it weren’t for the family feud.

Granted, Kris does seems like he is ride or die with this company. It's probably why despite the hatred for the stupid tall man, they were still able to cooperate with one another for the company's wellbeing.

One thing he will never forgive is that asshole had the nerve to touch Junmyeon.

Junmyeon is his only family left. And it kills him a lot that he can't protect Junmyeon when he's in the Wu's household. One of the reason is because Junmyeon had no other choice than to live dependently on his husband. Knowing Kris, that son of a bitch probably have something up in his sleeve if Junmyeon ever breathe a word about the abuse. After all, he had the most power and his reputation was crystal clean.

That's right. Jongdae notices the bruises on Junmyeon’s arms even though his face is well covered with makeup. But what can he do? He promised Junmyeon no authority involved so all he could do is just watch how that ugly _thing_ treats his cousin poorly.

“—dae! You went silent.”

“Sorry, love.” Jongdae leans his back on the desk. Doing so, he notices the familiar frame on Kris' table and throws it in the dustbin. “So, if it's not amnesia. Then how do you explain that odd behavior hmm?”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes before retrieving back the photo frame from the dirty place. “Dae, don't touch his stuff.” The other only scoffs at his cousin for still being a caring husband despite Kris being a person who does not deserve that one bit.

“It kind of sound crazy, to be honest. You probably won't believe me.” he fidgets with his hands.

“I'm ready for whatever it is.”

The blond male inhales before opening his mouth. “He told me his name is Yifan and he's from other universe. Apparently, he had a life before this but because of an accident, he was transported here. And now he is trap in Kris' body.”

They both stood dumbly as silence ensues the room.

“You got to be kidding me— Junmyeon, that's bullshit!”

“No, it's not.” Junmyeon eyes become persistent. “I'm telling you the truth. You know I wouldn't lie to you.”

“That, I do know, Junmyeon. What I don't trust is the man that you call your husband. You believe his words?”

“You saw it for yourself, didn’t you? That's not Kris. We both know he isn't capable of being that nice to me. To us.”

Clenching his jaw, Junmyeon does have a point. That man is definitely not the Kris that he despises. They don’t even have the same aura. He guess, it's not hard to believe this Yifan guy or whatever his name story, although he can’t say he fully believes the story “Still, I want you to be careful around him. Does this mean he can’t work? What about all the meetings that was arranged?”

“About that....” Junmyeon nervously laughs, putting both of his hands on each side of Jongdae's shoulder. “I can count on you right?”

A series of groans can be heard as Jongdae grips tightly his hair like it's about to come off. Junmyeon kind off feels guilty for putting his cousin through all this but he has no choice. Forcing Yifan to go meetings, presenting or scanning paper works would be useless when he knows the art major student knows nothing about this work field.

“Alright!” Jongdae says after a battle with his inner self. “We can just say Kris is on leave. Maybe he went to Bali for vacation, or he needs a break. Or he was murdered—”

“Jongdae.”

“Okay fine. The point is, it's better if he steps out of the office for a while. He would confuse many people if he sticks around with his new personality and unknowledgeable mind. But,” Jongdae pauses to look sternly at Junmyeon. Seconds later the curvy corners of his lips reappeared again as Jongdae gives Junmyeon a blinding smile. “You're going to have to work with me. In the office.”

“Wh...what..?” Junmyeon stutters. Did he hear Jongdae correctly?

“You aren't a stranger here, Junmyeon. I know if it weren’t for that bastard, you would've earn your position in this company. So I shall fulfil that now. So what do you say?”

Junmyeon almost broke down into tears. Is this true? Jongdae's words aren’t exaggeration. He has been itching to work in an office, to have his own table where he can decorate. It is his dream to openly contribute his effort into this company.

It's not that he's ungrateful. _God_ , no. He should be thankful that Kris even let him work even in the shadows but it's much better when he can make friends with his officemates, go to meetings and share his own opinions with everyone and not just to Kris who will be the one getting the credit anyways. Will it be okay for him to be greedy?

“I would gladly to.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **_SLAP_ ** _!!_

_“Did you just talk back to me?”_

_His hair is being pulled backwards roughly by strong hands that it pains his scalp. His knees are probably bruised due to landing severely on the floor. He looks up to see Kris’ face inches from his. “Oh so now you're deaf? What was it that you said?”_

_“Please…” Junmyeon begs, tears beginning to pool at the corner of his eyes._

_As if he is suspecting another punch, Junmyeon closes his eyes as Kris' fist makes contact with his left cheek. The taller’s poison ring had easily made a cut across the pale cheek. “Do you really think I would listen to you? Huh? You filthy whore!” Kris made a hard kick on his stomach, sending him backwards and into a coughing fit. As if that wasn't enough (it always wasn’t), Kris then pulls Junmyeon up to his feet by his hair and march over to the mirror hanging on the wall._

_“Look at it!” When Junmyeon refuses to do so, Kris forces his head to be facing the mirror. “Do you see what I see?” Kris whispers ghostly into his ears. “I see a useless ugly little bitch!” Kris mercilessly smashes Junmyeon’s head onto the mirror. The impact was strong enough to make the mirror crack and to Junmyeon's horror, there's blood along the lines of the crack._

_“Do you think you could fool me with your innocent eyes? And that disgusting thing you brought home, I've told you endless times to get rid of it and yet you let it live for 6 years.”_

_Junmyeon's struggle to be free intensifies as his ears are burning with anger._ No one talks about my son like that. _“Leave Tao out of this!”_

_“Ohooo! He fights back!” Kris chuckles as he grips on Junmyeon’s hair tighter making the smaller male whimpers in pain. “Who was it that came to me like a little bitch and ask to enroll his dog into a school?” Kris says darkly before slamming Junmyeon’s head on the mirror again but this time with much more force, making a piece of the mirror drop onto the ground._

_Blood starts to flow down his temple, tarnishing his blond hair to ruby red. He feels weak. As soon as Kris lets go of him, his legs betray him and he falls flat on the ground._

_“Junmyeon... my dear, Junmyeon.” Kris calls his name sweetly while kneeling down on one knee in front of him. Don't...call my name like that. He hooks a finger under Junmyeon’s chin to make his husband facing him. “What makes you think that I would waste my money on a useless pet? You see, the only reason why I still keep you is because you're my stress reliever. You know that, right?” His other hand slides down sensually from his neck to his ass. “Though you are not much of a good fuck, but at least listening to you crying underneath me….” Kris latches his mouth on the skin under Junmyeon’s jaw. “...excites me.”_

_The smaller male try to push him away but the latter is too strong. Thus, he can’t really do much when Kris rough lips bites hard on his skin until it leaves a bruise._

_Kris smirks triumphantly when he succeed to draw out an unwilling moan from the weak male. “Such a pathetic slut. You are in no place to deny me.”_

_“Screw you!” Junmyeon spat and that's probably the wrong thing to do but Kris deserves it. And it shows how he should've kept quiet when Kris twists his arms, making him scream in pain. “And you never learn how fighting me will only do you worst!” When Junmyeon’s screams raise an octave, that's when Kris lets his hand free._

_The male on the floor is already a crying mess as he tries to crawl further from the monster. “You've been a very bad boy, Junmyeon. And it's time to pay the price.” He sends another punch on Junmyeon’s face before walking away._

_Using his other hand, Junmyeon wipes his tears so that he can see clearly._

_Damn, why does he have to be so weak? How is he going to protect Tao once Tao is older?_ Run _. He just want to run away from this hell hole._ Help me, please _.... he knows he deserve this but his son.....Tao doesn't deserve to taste the effect of his mistake. Tao shouldn’t grow up in an environment like this just because he did something wrong._

_Will there be a time when things will be alright? Will this tunnel of hell ever come to an end? Is anyone out there that can help him?_

_His train of thoughts got cut off when he feels a cold metal cuffing his hands tightly. Too tight despite his wrist already being small. What—?_

_He was forced to sit up on his knees before he is being kicked on his shoulder. Junmyeon was then being dragged across the floor by his foot to somewhere but Junmyeon has no energy to fight. He should've expected that Kris would take him to the store room near the kitchen. Despite in the situation, Junmyeon hopes that Tao is nowhere near him to witness his condition._

_“Despicable kids should be locked up, shouldn’t they? But before that...” Kris hovers Junmyeon’s weak body as he dives in to capture the latter’s lip in a rough kiss._

_Junmyeon couldn't help but fight it because his bruising lips plus the cut near his lips is throbbing in pain and without he intended to, he accidentally knees Kris' crotch._

_“You little fuck!” Kris shouts in between his groans of pain as he slap his husband so hard that the sound resonates in the room. “Bitch you should’ve thank me I didn’t murder you, you worthless little piece of shit!”_

_He gives another hard slap, followed with a punch under his jaw, making Junmyeon spat blood out from his mouth. As of now, Junmyeon is a bleeding mess._

_“Tell me, Junmyeon.” Kris says, stepping on Junmyeon’s thigh. Junmyeon wails at the pain of the heel against his thigh while Kris lets out chuckle. “Painful, isn’t it?”_

_The blond male tries to punch the leg away but it is to no avail as Kris puts more force on his foot, making Junmyeon begs for his mercy._

_“But not nearly as painful to see my one true love carrying a son that's not mine.” Kris says dryly before lifting his foot and step out of the room._

_The door closed with a loud bang and Junmyeon can hear the sound of the door being locked._

_Junmyeon heaves out a long sigh. It is over… For now....._

_But until when? Until when will he have to receive these punches? Until when will Tao has to hear him crying for help? Anyone please.....please hear his cries._

Anyone please......

Just this time.... Let me find my happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

13.3k words

* * *

 

_—myeon! Wake up! Junmyeon!_

His eyes shoot open widely, revealing his bloodshot eyes. He can feel his heart beating quickly as it suffocates him. The terrible dream has him sweating buckets but then again, it wasn't a dream.

No. It was a memory.

A very dark dark memory.

“Do you need some water?”

Junmyeon violently flinches when Yifan's hand comes in contact with his shoulder. Despite the room being dark, Junmyeon can still see the worry evident in Yifan's face. He slowly nods his head, assuring Yifan it was just a bad dream and he shouldn’t worry about it. It's not a frequent thing that happen to Junmyeon. Nightmares are rare for him. Junmyeon likes to think it's because dreams are better than his reality.

“Wait. Tao!” Junmyeon whips his head to the side only to find an empty spot beside him. “Yifan! Where's my son?” He tugs Yifan's arm and the latter winces at the nails digging into his skin.

“Junmyeon, you need to calm down. I placed him into my room. You were shouting and thrashing around in your sleep.”

When Junmyeon stops moving, Yifan releases Junmyeon’s grasp off his hand “I did?”

“Yes. And you could've hurt Tao.”

His lips quiver at the thought of him hurting Tao without him realizing. _Oh God_ , if Yifan didn’t come to take Tao away, he might have hit Tao while he was sleeping. “I....I'm scared...”

The taller takes a seat just beside Junmyeon at the edge of the single bed. “Of the nightmare?”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “The nightmare is just a memory. But...” he takes a deep breath before clutching the bed sheet tighter, “Tao.... He shouldn't see me like this. I would have scared him. A lot.”

 _It can’t be helped_ , Yifan looks at him with sad eyes. What saddens him the most is that Junmyeon didn’t even give much thought on the nightmares because they are nothing new to him. Just how much is this person suffering? “It's okay, Junmyeon. You didn’t—”

“No, it's not Yifan.” Junmyeon runs his hand through his blond hair before gripping it tightly. “You said it yourself. I could've hurt him. If this happens again...and you're not there.. He would have gotten hurt.”

“Shhhhh.” Yifan pulls Junmyeon’s hand away from his hair. Junmyeon would have let a tear roll down his cheek but instead, he isn't sad. He is frustrated. _Furious_ at himself.

“I'm here, aren't I? I'll take care of both of you.”

Junmyeon internally weep. The last thing he would want is to be dependent on Yifan whose presence is not fixed. But strangely, he's been here for quite some time. 2 months is a long time and Junmyeon feels like he shouldn't get used to this assuring feeling.

But how can't he? Yifan has been so kind and thoughtful towards him and Tao. Especially Tao. He can tell Tao is already attached to Yifan's presence. And soon, he might too.

“Come on.” Confused, Junmyeon just blankly stare at Yifan who's already up on his feet.

“Where are we going?”

“You don’t think a single bed would fit three people, right?” Yifan smiles, helping Junmyeon stands by supporting his arms.

And there it is again. The feeling of his stomach churning as he lets Yifan's smile do things to him.

Yifan brings him to the master room where he sleeps every night. He once insisted Junmyeon and Tao to sleep in this room because firstly, the bed is too huge for a person and it would fit Tao and Junmyeon perfectly. Secondly, he's not the rightful owner so why should he sleep in the master bedroom instead of Junmyeon? But Junmyeon tells him that Tao couldn't sleep if it's not in his room or without his Appa.

 

Gently, he sits Junmyeon down just beside the snoring little boy. Playing outside must have taken all of Tao's energy judging from his exhaustion.

It's nice, Junmyeon thinks as he pulls the blanket to cover Tao’s shoulder.

Finally, Tao can experience what normal kids do.

Yifan is really good with kids. If Junmyeon’s not mistaken, Yifan didn’t mention about his family. It's not really his place to pry for whatever reason.

“You know, taking care of a child is not an easy task. Even for a nanny. But you're doing an amazing job.” Junmyeon shifts in his place to face his son only to see Yifan settling the same at the opposite of him.

“I'm glad you think so. This is as matter of fact, new to me. I don't have a brother or nephews to take care of. Are you sure you don't think I’m clumsy?”

“Oh, you're clumsy alright.” the blond male chuckles. “It's just you have a way of getting into children's heart. Or at least Tao's.”

A smile plasters on Yifan's face as he stares lovingly at Tao's sleeping figure. Who would've thought this little boy would also get a way into Yifan’s heart.

A month passed since Junmyeon started working and best believe Yifan has grown attached to the little boy. While Junmyeon is busy at work, helping Jongdae pick up Kris' duties, he's playing nanny with Tao. Well, not exactly 'nanny' in his opinion, it's like playing family at home. Tao has gone around calling him Baba and despite Junmyeon being uncomfortable about it, it only takes a while before he gets used to it.

And.....

Yifan likes it. He really likes it when Tao addresses him so.

“He's a bright kid, Junmyeon.” the taller softly caress the sleeping boy's hair. “It's impossible for me to not love him.”

It is one thing Yifan did that always make his heart races. Another is when his heart gets all fuzzy and warm when Yifan showers his son with love. Junmyeon appreciates it so much because a child like Tao deserves so much love. It delights Junmyeon that there's another fatherly figure that's willing to pour his love to Tao. Not like Junmyeon’s love is not enough, however, Tao deserves to have two loving parents. And Yifan fulfils it.

“I've been thinking...” Junmyeon says. “I guess it's time for it.”

“Time for what?” Comes Yifan's reply.

“Well, it's been 2 months and it looks like nothing is going to change. And I've been thinking that...we should send Tao to preschool. It's okay, right?”

Actually Junmyeon could've enroll Tao straightaway but something tells him that he wants Yifan to be a part of this decision. “Although, I do need your help in fetching him from school. I can send him to school but it's a problem to pick him up after school. I wanted to discuss this with you. I hope it's not a burden. I'll try—”

“Hey, it's fine. It's not a burden at all. This is Tao we are talking about. So don't worry, alright?”

Junmyeon smiles as he watches Yifan fondly staring at his son. Just how can Yifan be the perfect person to mend this broken family?

And just like that, the thought of Kris is far behind in his brain.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Umbrella, lunch box, extra clothes, bottle, pencil, eraser, ruler, sharpener, pencil— wait.” Junmyeon makes a count with his fingers while he checks in the insides of Tao's backpack. “—raincoats! I think I have it somewhere.”

Tao and Yifan watch Junmyeon rummages through the kitchen cabinets and both of them look at each other confusedly.

He's been like this since yesterday. It would be understandable if Tao is having a nervous breakdown but in this case, it is Junmyeon who is more nervous than Tao is. The little kid didn’t at all seems anxious, instead he's shaking in excitement. Meanwhile Junmyeon........

Let's just say he unintentionally pull an all-nighter.

“I thought you’ve already packed an umbrella?” Yifan says through his mouth full of fries.

Junmyeon huffs. “He could still get wet.”

Still not halting his steps, Junmyeon places his hands on his hips. He swears they had a raincoat before. When was the last time he had used it? _Maybe in the store room._ However, before he could reach the door, Yifan pulls his arm and sits him on the chair beside him. “He doesn't need one, Junmyeon. And eat your breakfast before it's cold.”

“But...” he was about to protest but it died down when Tao nods in agreement. _Sigh_ , okay maybe he is being a little too restless but it's Tao's first day of school and unlike other kids, Tao's definitely unfamiliar being outside until just recently. “Alright. Just remember what I told you yesterday. Don’t talk to anyone outside the school grounds. Bow 90 degrees when greeting. Don’t let any kid take your lunch box and if they do, report it to the teacher. Raise your hand if you need something and remember—”

“— _to ask the teacher to call Appa if Tao feel sick.”_ Both Yifan and Tao say in unison.

“You've been giving the kid the same lecture, word by word for the past week, Junmyeon. He's probably going to write your lengthy advice instead of his name on a paper.”

“Well, excuse me for being a caring parent.”

Looking at Junmyeon’s pout, Yifan chuckles as he stands up to put the dishes in the sink. “I say you're just being paranoid. It's okay, I completely understand.”

“I can't help it...”Junmyeon mumbles, picking up a piece of strawberry with his fork. “I'm way too nervous. And worried. I think I just lost my appetite.”

“It's fine then. You can pack your breakfast and eat it at the office. Just finish your drink while I put everything in the car.” Yifan carries Tao on his hips before wiping Tao’s mouth with a tissue. The one thing that Junmyeon notices is that Tao loves to be carried by Yifan. And Yifan gladly does so unlike him whose stamina is incomparable with Yifan's.

“Tskk. Speaking like a true husband.” Junmyeon shakes his head.

Yifan only smirks before walking next to Junmyeon and plants a soft kiss on Junmyeon’s temple, making the latter jumps in surprise. “Wha—”

“Am I not?” He says casually before grabbing the car keys hanging on the wall. “Chop chop! We don't want to be late for our son's first day of school.”

Junmyeon sits there dumbly, still not moving from his previous stance.

_Our son...?_

Slowly, a smile begin to form on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Since it's Tao's first day, Junmyeon and Yifan take a stroll around Tao's kindergarten. Thanks to Luhan, he manage to find a kindergarten that's not too far away from home nor from Junmyeon’s office.

“And this will be your class. You can take my hand if you are nervous.” The teacher, Ms Cheng Xiao as she introduces herself, offers her hand to Tao with a bright smile. Judging from Tao's flushed face, he's probably shy from seeing his teacher's beautiful face. Nevertheless, he timidly holds her fingers.

From the outside, Yifan and Junmyeon watch the teacher introduces Tao to the whole class and a part of Junmyeon just softens when Tao bows to introduce himself.

He had never thought he would see Tao shaking hands with his desk mates. Previously, it seems impossible to give Tao a normal life.

And now.... anything is just possible.

Thanks to Fate for bringing Yifan to him.

Noticing that Junmyeon is overwhelmed with emotions, Yifan pulls Junmyeon closer until the latter rests his cheek on his chest, eyes still not moving from his son. Together, they watch Tao pulls out his pencil case and place it on the table. Tao gave one last wave to them before paying attention at the front. “He's going to be fine.” The taller whispers into Junmyeon’s hair.

“I know” he replies just as softly while circling his arms around Yifan's waist.

“You're going to be late if we don't move now.”

“Just one more minute. Work can wait.”

Breathing out a contended sigh, it's not only Junmyeon who is full with emotions. No words can describe how proud Yifan is towards his baby Tao. That's right. _His_. He doesn't care if he's not legally Tao's parent. He doesn't need it to love Tao just like his own son.

“If you say so, love.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Happy Birthday to you._

_Happy Birthday to you._

_Happy Birthday to Wu Zitao._

_Happy birthday to you._

With one strong blow, he manage to extinguish all six candles. The sound of people cheering and clapping makes his smile even wider. This is Tao's first birthday celebration without making it a secret from Kris. A few of Tao's friends came along with their family and Tao couldn't be any happier.

It was merely a suggestion by Yifan but Junmyeon immediately agrees as he thought how it would make Tao glad. Slowly, the thought of Kris is fading from both of their minds.

_1..2..3_

Luhan snaps a picture of Yifan and Junmyeon kissing each side of Tao's cheek. Just one look at them, people would be jealous of how perfect their family looks like.

“There are some good pictures in the camera. You should print it and frame it in the house.” Luhan says as he hands Junmyeon’s camera back to him. Looking at the picture his friend had just taken, he silently agrees.

The party went for a whole day. Only when the day is getting dark that the parents take their kids home. After bidding his last friend, the birthday boy immediately falls asleep on the couch, earning two shaking heads.

 _Kids_.

He's been so active today with his friends. It would be a worry if he's not tired. The other two is left to clean the messy house and rearrange the tables and chairs.

An hour later, Yifan finds himself sitting on his bed with Junmyeon’s camera in his hands. Luhan didn't lie, there are a lot of great pictures in it. And most of it has Tao and Junmyeon’s wide smiles. It's beautiful. They are beautiful.

_Knock knock_

Followed by the knock is Junmyeon’s blond hair peeking at the door. “Do you have a moment?”

Putting the camera down, Yifan beckons Junmyeon to step inside. “You know, you don’t have to knock. It has become your room too.”

Junmyeon blushes when he is reminded that now him and Tao sleeps on the king sized bed together. “Right...”

He stands a foot in front of Yifan and it reminds the latter how much difference there is in their height. “He's been holding the present you gave him. I must say you win this time.”

“Yeah, it's an obvious choice when I found out that there'll be a Shark Tale musical.” the taller smiles proudly.

“Sure can't beat that. Anyways, I actually have something for you.” It is then Yifan notices that Junmyeon is hiding his hand at his back. “What's that?”

Junmyeon bites his bottom lips first before he brings his palm to the front. In between, lies two gold rings and judging from the colour, it's probably ancient.

“Rings?”

“I...I know you are confused but hear me out a second.” Junmyeon pulls out two silver necklace chains and attaches it to each ring. “Uhmm... this is actually my parents' rings. I thought that I should keep it and well, give it to my husband.” he says bashfully. “I did gave it to Kris but....he threw it after he found out about Song Qian's pregnancy. Gosh, it's been a while since I think about the two of them.”

Junmyeon steps closer and circles his hand over Yifan’s shoulder to hang the necklace. And it proves to be easier said than done because Junmyeon is a midget as compared to Yifan and he can barely see the hook of the chain. “But, ever since you showed up, you show me what it feels like to be a family, to raise a child together, and....” Junmyeon grins at the ring on Yifan's chest when he's done.

“What it feels like to have a loving husband.” he finishes softly.

Yifan couldn't hide the surprised look on his face nor stop the way his heart thrills in excitement.

“I... I know it sounds like a confession.” Junmyeon takes a step back. “...or maybe it is. It must be weird for you to hear this from a married man. I do like you, Yifan. Maybe we could be like partners?”

The taller raises an eyebrow.

“Is partner too weird? I mean I would give my consent if you want to date anyone—” Junmyeon's words are cut off by Yifan’s deep chuckle.

“What's so funny?” the blond male frowns. In return, Yifan squishes Junmyeon’s flushed cheeks in between his palms. “You are so adorable, Junmyeon. Do you know that?”

“No, I'm not.” he replies through his squished face. “I'm an idiot sandwich.”

It causes both of them to chuckle before Yifan lets go of Junmyeon’s face but his right hand stays at the side of Junmyeon’s neck. “But honestly, I would be the idiot if I date anyone else when I have you here right by my side.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widens as he stares into Yifan’s.

Has Yifan mentioned that he loves Junmyeon’s eyes so much? He's been going on about it since forever how those two brown eyes are like the whole world to him. It's odd that Yifan is attracted to those eyes because it's not the first time to meet someone with brown eyes. But with Junmyeon’s, there's just so much sincerity, humbleness, caring; everything that Yifan wants in a lover.

“This is probably not a surprise…” Yifan pulls his hand, bringing Junmyeon’s face closer to his. “Just in case you haven't notice, I really really really like you.”

Junmyeon feels Yifan's big hand slides from his neck to his cheek. He didn’t know how their lips are suddenly inches apart but it is making Junmyeon breathless staring at Yifan so closely. Their lips are so close and Junmyeon wants nothing more than to close the gap.

Maybe Yifan is aware of that fact because the next thing he knows is Yifan's lips are pressed firmly on his. Slowly, Yifan begins to move his lips but Junmyeon stays immobile. Even though he wants to kiss Yifan, but he's afraid.

Yifan didn’t stop as he fits Junmyeon’s upper lip in between his and sucks tenderly, making Junmyeon sigh in surrender. The smaller male's lips begin to sync with Yifan's and God, when was the last time he had a kiss that feels like fireworks?

Meanwhile, Yifan tilts his head making the kiss deeper because he wants to feel all of it. All of Junmyeon’s beautiful lips. And just like he expected, he would get addicted with the taste of this man’s sweet mouth.

“Wait!” Junmyeon abruptly pulls back, breaking their kiss. “I can't...I can't do this…”

The taller couldn’t hide the disappointment on his face. “Why not?”

“I like you, Yifan but... what if I'm mistaking it with my love for Kris. I loved Kris...”

Yifan was supposed to feel offended or dejected. However, his confidence tells him otherwise. He knows Junmyeon loves him. As much as the smaller tries to hide it, he's not really good at doing so. “You're not confused.” Yifan says confidently.

“How do you know that?”

“Let me show you.”

The taller of them two pushes the other gently on the bed. Junmyeon's back is pressed flat on the mattress while Yifan slowly hovers above him. “Uhh Yifan. I....What are you..?”

“Shhh close your eyes.”

Junmyeon wants to protest but the look on Yifan's face are saying that he knows what he's doing. And he trusts Yifan. More than anyone.

After he flutters his eyes closed, he feels warm breath ghosting on his ear. “Listen to my voice, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon shudders when Yifan's lips comes in contact with his ear. “You know Kris well enough. And you know me too. Our voice, our tone, can you tell the difference?”

Actually Junmyeon can. And the fact is, it is not that hard to tell them apart. Sure, they have the same voice yet it is also different. Kris' voice would be rough with him, always full of anger while Yifan's voice is tender, always so gentle and affectionate which reflects his personality.

“And...” Yifan's thumb starts to rub his exposed hipbone and he grins when Junmyeon's breath hitches. He dips his head lower until his lips are on Junmyeon’s collarbones. He presses one kiss, then another, and then many more, taking the air out of Junmyeon’s lungs. _“Yifan...”_

“How about our touches? Can you differentiate them?” The taller mumbles, lips grazing on Junmyeon’s pale skin.

Kris hands were always rough and forceful meanwhile Yifan is holding him like he’s made of fragile glass. He can't remember when was the last time he had received soft kisses or gentle touches on his body. And it's so obvious that he wants to treasure this moment with Yifan.

“I do.” Junmyeon whispers softly, barely audible. The words have Yifan lifting his head to look at Junmyeon. “I...I do really like you. And...I want to be with you. But does this count as cheating?”

Yifan was dumbfounded for a moment before he understands what Junmyeon really meant. With his free hand, he searches for Junmyeon's hand and as expected he finds the silver band circling the latter’s ring finger. “From now on,” Yifan slides the ring off from Junmyeon’s finger despite the younger's panic look. “Let's not wear this ring.”

Junmyeon shakes his head as he sits up. “Yifan, no. This is my wedding ring with Kris—”

“I know that.” Yifan groans. “But he's no longer here. And I know I died in my other life for you. Junmyeon, don’t you get it? This is fate.”

He unclasps the necklace on his neck to take the ring out and he did the same with Junmyeon’s. Once the rings are in his hand, he takes hold of Junmyeon’s right hand. Gently, he slides the smaller ring into Junmyeon’s finger and it fits perfectly with Junmyeon. Just how small is Junmyeon’s hand?

Can't say the same for Yifan because the other ring is slightly bigger for his ring finger so he has no choice but to put it at his index finger. “Look at them.” Yifan says as they both stare at their joint hands and the rings knocking with each other with a clink. “I may not be Kris Wu, your husband. But I will be Wu Yifan, someone who will stay with you and love you as his husband.”

Yifan's words took every doubts away from his head as his eyes are starting to get watery. This is everything he could ever ask for. How in the world does he deserve a man like Yifan?

After few seconds Junmyeon still didn't say anything in return, causing Yifan to panic. “Uhm... I would appreciate if you say something.”

Looking at Yifan’s sudden nervous face, Junmyeon breaks into a soft laugh. “Come here.” he pulls Yifan down with him and their lips connect once again.

Unlike the previous kiss, Junmyeon’s shy lips seems more confident as he bashfully nibbles on Yifan’s lower lip, earning a groan from the latter. The kiss is a bit messy with their teeth accidentally knocking against each other as both of them couldn't stop smiling. Because of the different pace from before, Yifan is not afraid to move his tongue in between of Junmyeon’s lips, demanding for entrance. Yifan's lips swallow any possible sound that's coming from Junmyeon while he unbuttons the first three buttons of Junmyeon’s pyjamas. “Is this okay?” he seeks permission from the smaller male.

Junmyeon couldn’t register Yifan’s words immediately as his head is dizzy with the sensation. And when he does, Junmyeon nods his head with a flushed face.

“No turning back.” Yifan says before planting a kiss on Junmyeon’s throat and continuing its path to Junmyeon’s collarbone. Junmyeon’s fingers slowly tangles in between Yifan’s hair, gripping it softly when his body suddenly becomes too hot.

And for the rest of the night, Yifan’s hands wander to all of the places that he wasn’t allowed to touch before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“He's not going to wake up.”_

_Yifan hears a woman crying. Weeping. When he turns around, the light around him disappears until his view is crystal clear. He's in a room. A hospital room to be exact._

_“Shhh it'll be alright, Mrs Wu. He will—”_

_“Oh, Suzy. It's been months. How long do I have to wait?”_

_Yifan chokes when the old woman lifts her face from her hand because Yifan’s eyes wouldn't be lying if it was his mom in front of him. His mother's left hand is occupied with a crumpled tissue while her right hand hangs on dear life onto someone._

_It's almost as if someone was forcing his breath out of his lungs when he shifts his head to look at the man lying unconsciously on the hospital bed. Because there lies a man identical to him. The roots of the man's hair is black, a contrast to the blond hair and that alone explains everything to him._

I'm not dead?

_He wanted to say something. Anything. He wanted to scream to his mother that he's here. But he's too shock to move any part of his body._

 

 

_Yifan watches the nurse showering his mother with consoling words but Yifan knows his mother is not the type to be persuaded easily. Alas, the nurse bid her farewell and to Yifan’s horror, the nurse walked right through him. He felt nauseas when it happened but the feeling was gone as soon as it came._

 

_“Oh my Baobei. Wake up and come home to me. Mama misses you a lot.”_

 

_His hand finally moves up to reach his mother._

 

_But then something glitches._

 

_The walls are slowly disappearing and so is his mother._

 

_“No.” he trembles. “Mama, wait!”_

 

_Everything evaporates into tiny particles before he is being suck out into a black hole._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Mama!” Yifan jolts awake from his insanely bittersweet dream. Bittersweet because after how many months, he was finally able to see a glimpse of his mother’s face again.

 

But,

 

Was that a dream?

 

His chest is still heaving erratically and he is sweating terribly from his forehead until his back. The bed must have been dirtied with his own sweat. He was about to get out of bed when he notices that he was not wearing anything under the comforter. Automatically, he looks to his left and he feels as if he can breath again when Junmyeon’s naked body is sound asleep next to him.

 

Pulling up the blanket, he covers Junmyeon’s exposed top before lying back down to spoon his lover close to him. The action causes Junmyeon to shift a little but Yifan knows he’s too worn out to be awake.

 

Forcing to close his eyes, the dream still haunts him. Was it really a dream? Or was it a sign?

 

Yifan sighs in agony.

 

Just what the hell is going on and what is with Fate’s game?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s been a week since the dream and it’s mentally killing Yifan. He sort of feels guilty because he couldn’t breathe a word to Junmyeon and the latter obviously knows something was bothering him. It’s not that Yifan changed or became quiet. There were just too many times that Junmyeon would caught Yifan day-dreaming or staring into nothing.

And everytime he was asked, he would put up a smile and tells Junmyeon that nothing was wrong.

“Is it about us?” Junmyeon confronted him one day when he is caught twirling the spoon in his cup of coffee for too long. Yifan looks at his lover, baffled.

“I’m sorry?”

“Is it because we started dating? I mean, if you are unsure about this, we can talk about it. I think—”

“What? No, Junmyeon. That’s not it.” Yifan stops twirling his drink.

“Then what is it?” Junmyeon exasperates. “I can see that you’ve been lost in your thoughts ever since the night we got together. Look, I will say it again. If you suddenly think that this is not what you want, we’ll talk about it. I’m worried about you, Yifan.”

Yifan could only stare at Junmyeon’s crinkled forehead in silence. He made Junmyeon frustrated and worst, he made Junmyeon think that he was doubting his decision to love him.

“Come here.” Yifan motions Junmyeon to come closer as he pats his thigh. Junmyeon scoffs in disbelief because he is about to pop a vein worrying about this man.

“No. We’re going to talk about this. Now.” he replies sternly.

The taller smiles. “I didn’t said we weren’t. Doesn’t my lap looks much more comfortable than that wooden stool?”

“You’re unbelievable.” the blond deadpans but nevertheless, he makes his way onto Yifan’s lap. “And don’t insult the stool.”

Yifan lets out a heartily laugh before hugging Junmyeon’s body, his head falls onto Junmyeon’s chest. “The one thing that you should never doubt is my decision to love you.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widens when Yifan uses the word ‘love’. “Yes, Wu Junmyeon. I love you. I have for a while now. And I have never been so sure of anything as much as I’m sure of my feelings towards you. Do you understand?”

“But… you were always thinking. I just thought…”

Junmyeon sound so dejected and Yifan doesn’t have to look to know that the smaller male is frowning. He knows what Junmyeon is thinking. The latter must have felt so guilty that he had misinterpreted Yifan. And that just multiplied Yifan’s guilt.

“It’s my fault.” Yifan pulls his head away to look at the pretty male. “I was just worried about the future that’s all. I shouldn’t have put you through that.”

“The future?”

“You don’t have to worry about it. It shouldn’t concern you, okay?” _Or maybe it should_ , Yifan thinks but he can’t just tell Junmyeon about his dream. Everyone will panic and that includes Tao. For now, he’s keeping it to himself. Just until he figures things out.

“I hope you can tell me when you’re ready.” Junmyeon says with a smile that does not reach his ears. He can’t force something out of Yifan so there’s no other choice even though Junmyeon wishes that Yifan would trust him. “Aww baby, what is that face?” Yifan playfully pulls Junmyeon cheeks.

“It’s called disappointed but not surprised.”

“Nooo don’t be like that. Kiss me?” Yifan childishly puckers his lips.

“No.”

“Why?”

“No.”

“Please”

“No.”

“I love you.”

“Stop!”

Junmyeon flushes in embarrassment. But Yifan steals a kiss from his lover anyways. Looking at the clock on the wall, Junmyeon rises up from Yifan’s lap in a hurry. “Oops if I don’t wake up Tao now, we’re going to be late!”

“Wait, where are you both going?”

Junmyeon picks up his phone to type something before answering Yifan. “I’m taking Tao to Jongdae, remember? I already told him that you can’t make it because you’re going to survey for university…” The blond male stares at Yifan’s blank expression. “You forgot, didn’t you?”

“No no I didn’t.” he denies though Junmyeon can obviously see right through him. “I just didn’t know it was today.”

Junmyeon sighs before leaning his face closer to Yifan’s. “Just make sure you don’t stress yourself out.” he mutters before planting a brief kiss that lasted longer than their previous one.

Yifan didn’t say anything but grins in return. However, the smile disappears when Junmyeon is no longer in sight. He doesn’t know what to think. If Yifan is really alive in the other world, how is he going to travel back? But the problem is, he can’t just leave. He has Tao and Junmyeon here. They had already planned things out. Yifan’s going to announce Kris’ resignation due to his wish to further his studies, leaving the company in Jongdae’s hand. But…

His mother….

All he need is just a sign. If it really wasn’t a dream, please just let him reunite once again with his mother.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A long time has passed since then. Yifan didn’t count but it’s probably been 3 months since his relationship with Junmyeon is official. He never had a dream of his mother again so he took it as sign that it was just his mind playing tricks on him. After all, certain beliefs said that dreams are controlled by demons. Maybe the devil is testing his patience. Therefore, the dream seems to have become a forgotten memory in his head.

“That was amazing!” Tao shrieks and Yifan is doing all his best to not drop the passionate kid off his shoulder. “Did you see how Oscar dance?! Or or when Lenny sang the song! They were so cool!”

“Alright, gentlemen. That’s enough for today.” Junmyeon picks up his son from his lover’s shoulders, making Yifan sighs in relief. It’s a good thing that Tao’s gaining weight but Yifan doesn’t think he can carry the six year old any longer. “You, young man, needs to take a shower.”

“Aww! But can I have hot choco first?” the kid pouts.

“It’s off limits until you take a shower.” Junmyeon reminds him.

Upon rejection, Tao crosses his arms on his chest while his pout deepens. “Tch tch tch, when did my son learn how to sulk a lot?” Junmyeon places Tao on the kitchen counter, not even amused that his son is trying to sulk his way for hot chocolate.

“But Appa~”

Yifan can’t help but chuckle witnessing the scene of Tao whining and Junmyeon trying to ignore his son while carrying a basket full of dirty clothes to the laundry room. He would be damned to even think of letting this go. “Baba!” _his_ son calls for him with teary eyes. “Okay, okay. But you’re gonna hit the shower as soon as you’re done drinking. And if your Appa ask, say that I scolded you before giving it to you.”

Tao’s eyes immediately lit up but widen in shock when Junmyeon’s stern voice is heard. “I heard that, Wu. And stop spoiling my child!”

“Our child!” Yifan shouts back with a grin on his face and Tao tries to cover his laugh with his small little hands.

No one can beat Junmyeon’s hot chocolate obviously. And it’s apparent judging from the colour of the drink that Yifan had prepared. “Here you go, big boy.” He hands Tao the cup and the boy took a whiff before finally tasting it.

“Mmmmm.”

“Well? How is it?”

Tao makes a thumbs up but it is slightly visible due to his long sleeves and Yifan coos at how cute Tao is. “Good. But Appa more good.”

“Well, isn’t that obvious? Don’t worry. There’s plenty of time for improvement.”

In the house is much warmer than outside, so he takes off his Shark Tale sweater and place it next to Tao. Actually, the sweater was a prize that he won just outside the theatre and it also comes along with a kid size that fits perfectly for Tao. Sure, it was embarrassing for him to wear a large red sweater of a fish cartoon but Tao was so keen of the idea and maybe just maybe, he wouldn’t mind anything if it’s Tao.

Plus, Tao’s brown eyes, he has yet to find a way to not melt at them.

“Wu Zitao.” He calls in a serious voice which he receives a hum in return. “Who do you love?”

Tao thinks for a while before shrugging. “Everyone.”

“Everyone? Can I know the names of ‘everyone’?” The little boy takes another sip before listing out. “Firstly, Appa. Then, Kiko.”

“Kiko? Luhan’s cat?”

He nods his head before continuing. “And then Doni, Keiji, Mona, and Kimo. But Tao also love Miss Cheng Xiao because she’s nice. Oh Tao forgot! Jiji, Ben, Sa—”

“Those are your plushies!”

“Baba, Tao is not finish.” Yifan groans and let Tao finish mentioning every single doll and plushies that he has in his room. But Yifan can see from Tao’s little smirk that he is actually teasing the older. _Oh this little devil._

“Why is Baba’s name not included?” Yifan pretends to cry to which Tao laughs but then immediately panics when Yifan wipes an invisible tear from his eye. “No no no no! Tao love Baba third!”

“Third?!”

Tao nods his head again.

“Who’s second??”

“Kiko.”

“Fine” he deadpans. Yifan can’t believe a cat is able to beat him. Third isn’t so bad anyways. “Now, finish your drink. Baba’s gonna go take a bath.”

Just then, a head peeks out from the room at the end of the hallway. “Can you take Tao too? I’m quite busy right now with this stubborn stain.”

“No problem!” he sends a flying kiss to Junmyeon which the latter giggles then he looks back to Tao. “How long are you going to take to finish a cup?” he says impatiently.

Tao’s displeased face was enough for Yifan to not disturb his choco time. Instead, he goes upstairs ahead because his head is spinning just a little due to lack of sleep. He’s been staying up for his assignments until late night. Things at university is quite a struggle especially when he has been raised in Korea. Although the course he takes is sort of similar as before, the difference in language is the pain in the ass. Thank God he wasn’t that far ahead in his masters, he was in his second semester. It didn’t made him feel like he wasted that much of a time.

How he manage to go out even though being so exhausted is still a miracle but he’s positive it is from Tao and Junmyeon’s energy.

As soon as he lies on the mattress in his room, he feels his conscious leaving his body.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Yifan, can you hear me?”_

_Wait. That voice. It’s been so long but he recognizes it very well. So damn well._

_Kyungsoo?_

_“Look! His heart beat is increasing!” he can hear the excitement in Kyungsoo’s voice but still, all he sees is white. “Kyungsoo!” he shouts. Just then, his vision changes. No more white walls, but he is lying down on something soft._

_Kyungsoo is in front of him._

_Hold on. He can see Baekhyun too! And his mom. And a doctor. His vision is a bit blurry but he knows he is in the same hospital._ Did…Did I wake up?

_“Talk to him. Call him. He can hear you.” The doctor says._

_Yifan can’t move his body. He can’t feel anything. He’s not even sure whether his eyes are close or open right now. But he assumes that he is still in a coma._

I’m here!

_“Listen, Yifan. Come back. Please. Hear our voice. You can do this. You can wake up!”_

_Hearing Kyungsoo’s words, he becomes motivated._

I want to wake up!

_He looks to his mother on his right who’s sobbing into her hands. “My son. Come home, baobei.”_

_My son._

_My son._

_“My son!” Yifan screams._

_No._

_Junmyeon. Tao. He can’t leave them. No. He can’t wake up yet._

_“No! Take me back. Take me back to the other universe. Please.” He knows he sounds selfish especially when his mother and friends are encouraging him but he can’t leave his new family either. “Please.” He whispers the last words and everything went silent._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was dead silence. Yifan didn’t know what happened after that. But then, there’s a faint voice of a child crying. When his eyes can finally focus on the surrounding, the crying sound becomes clearer.

He is standing in front of the front door. The front door of Junmyeon’s house. And his hand is tight on the doorknob.

 _What_ …

Turning to the crying voice, his heart drops into his stomach when he sees Junmyeon lays unmoving on the floor while Tao is crying not far away from him. But what sends his soul out from his body is when Tao is clutching his red cheek. The boy’s eyes are shut but the tears couldn’t stop escaping from his eyes. Yifan has never seen Tao’s face this red before and his cries was the most painful sound ever.

 _No_.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, he kneels in front of the wailing kid and he tries to touch him but Tao immediately backs away, crying even harder than before. Is it even possible that a shattered heart breaks even further? He wanted to reach to Junmyeon but the other shakes his head and points to the little boy. Yifan understands what Junmyeon is trying to tell him.

_Help Tao first._

“Tao… it’s Baba.” His voice breaks. “Please, look at me, my son.”

Just before Yifan’s hand can land on his head, Tao scurries next to Junmyeon, hiding his face in Junmyeon’s stomach. Junmyeon seems so fucking weak and that he can only pat his son’s back, still lying on the floor, eyes empty as he stares at the ceiling.

Yifan wants to ask. He wants to ask what happened.

But he is afraid of the answer. Most probably because he can put the pieces together.

“Baby Tao, please come here. To Baba.” Yifan’s chest’s tightens when Tao did no action to take his stretched hand. “Please?”

“Baba’s calling, Zitao.” Junmyeon finally whispers, hand moves to caress his son’s hair.

Yifan then realize that he’s wearing a cap that hides his hair and also a black long sleeve shirt. Immediately he takes off his shirt and grab the sweater that was on the kitchen counter and he gets rid of his cap. “Look at me. It’s me.” He tries again. “It’s Baba. And… Uncle Kris is gone.”

He doesn’t know whether Tao would believe that the guy who had hurt them was Uncle Kris but Tao is already lifting his head from Junmyeon’s stomach. “Uncle Kris?”

“Gone.” Yifan says again, holding out his hand for the second time.

After receiving an encouraging nod from Junmyeon, Tao finally stands up and runs into Yifan’s arms. “Uncle Kris was scary! Tao thought it was Baba!” the child wails, wetting the red sweater with tears.

“No no no!” Yifan hushes the little boy. “I would never hurt you. I would never let anyone hurt you and Appa. That’s my promise.” He rocks Tao in his left arm from side to side while his right hand caresses Junmyeon’s teary face.

“I would never.” He repeats again but only to himself.

 

 

 

He would never.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“And then, the fish finally meets his friend again.” Yifan finishes the story as he stares fondly at Tao who’s lying beside him. They could’ve lie in the main room but a part of Yifan is reluctant to do so. Although the colour have subsided, but Tao’s cheek is still pink. Yifan wants to throw up at the thought of how hard Kris had slapped his son.

“Baba, stop.” Tao says with his eyes still closed just when Yifan thought the smaller had fallen asleep.

“Hmm? Stop what?”

“Cannot sleep. With Baba’s hand.” It took a moment for Yifan to realize that he’s been lightly brushing Tao’s cheek since the beginning of the story until the end. “Oops. My bad. Now head off to dreamland.” He whispers the last words before planting a soft kiss on the abused cheek. “I’ll get you a jar of cookies when you wake up.”

Yifan looks back at Tao’s small frame before making his way out of the room. As soon as he is outside the room, his legs give out and he falls on his knees. He didn’t know that Junmyeon was near until the latter rushes to his side. “Yifan!”

Junmyeon pulls Yifan’s face into his hands. “Shhh…It’s going to be okay.”

The pain in his chest that Yifan has been enduring is finally coming out as sobs. It’s suffocating. “I did this to him. I slapped him. With these hands.” Both of his hands are trembling.

“It’s not your fault, Yifan. And no. It wasn’t you. It was…Kris.”

“He came back… As soon as I’m out, he would come back.” Yifan says with a shaky voice. “He will hurt you again.” Yifan’s eyes land on the bruise that’s starting to form at Junmyeon’s nose. “How bad did he hurt you?”

Junmyeon looks away. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Junmyeon.”

“I told you. It doesn’t matter. I’m fine.”

 _But you’re limping_ , Yifan wanted to retort. Kris probably had injured his leg and it makes his blood boils that the son of a bitch had touched his family. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Finally, Junmyeon heaves out a sigh before nodding. “Not here.”

“Okay.”

Instead of letting Junmyeon walk on his own, Yifan bends and carries Junmyeon bridal style to their shared room and places him on the bed while he kneels in front of Junmyeon. When he inspects Junmyeon’s body, he was right. Junmyeon’s knee has a purple-bluish spot forming and Yifan sighs in distress.

“How?”

Junmyeon frowns deepens. “We… I was in the kitchen when I heard your footsteps. Tao out of habit would jump to scare you but suddenly, you didn’t react. You seemed angry. It was weird enough that you were wearing a cap in the house.” Junmyeon bites his lips before continuing. “He started shouting about his hair and when he saw our pictures on the wall, he loses it.”

Yifan heaves out a trembling sigh. “What else? How did Tao got hurt?”

“It’s okay, Yifan. We’re—”

“Please.” Yifan begs and his eyes are starting to water again. There’s nothing Junmyeon can do to aid him.

“When Kris start to… hurt me. I’m sure Tao already see you as a stranger and not the Baba that he has known. Kris threatened to throw away his fish but Tao became defensive. The next thing I know, I heard a loud slap followed by Tao’s cries.”

_That son of a bitch. I will never forgive you for this._

“Yifan.” Junmyeon calls out softly. “Is there something that you want to tell me?”

Yifan pecked Junmyeon’s knee tenderly before resting his chin on his lover’s thigh. “Before this, I had a strange dream, or so I thought it was. But now I’m starting to believe that it wasn’t a dream. But more like…a vision.”

“A vision?”

“Yeah. A vision of me back in my original universe. It happened again just now. I was on the hospital bed. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were there. Mama was there. They all were waiting for me to wake up. I almost did.”

“What made you stop?” Junmyeon questions, brushing Yifan’s locks with his hand.

“You. And Tao. I didn’t know what the dream meant but all I know was that I was scared. I was scared that if I go, I might not come back to you.” Yifan mutters softly, eyes gazing into Junmyeon’s brown eyes. “I thought I was dead in the other universe. And so is Kris. But I have a feeling that he will return as soon as I do too.”

The gulp in Junmyeon’s throat is enough to tell Yifan that fear is setting in his lover. After months of finally being free, there’s no way Yifan will let Junmyeon go back to that miserable life.

“Do you want to go home?” Junmyeon asks, and perhaps, there’s a slight guilt in his voice.

Yifan stays silent for a while before leaning his forehead on Junmyeon’s thigh.

“I _am_ home.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Even though Yifan said that he is home, but Junmyeon can see how miserable Yifan is. Because the dreams didn’t stop. It keeps haunting him back. This scares Junmyeon to no end because one, he might lose Yifan again. Two, just how badly does Kris wants to come back.

Junmyeon is no fool. Despite Yifan trying to keep a smile as always, he knows when Yifan’s smile is strained. He knows when Yifan is trying to surpass a cry. And he definitely knows, that Yifan misses his mother. So often that Junmyeon finds Yifan spacing out. His lover is miserable.

He has to do something.

“Appa!”

Shaking his head, Junmyeon didn’t notice that the news on TV ended. “Appa. Tao call Appa hundred times already.”

“Aww I’m sorry, baby. Come here.” He motions Tao to sit on his lap. Just as Tao drops himself on Junmyeon’s lap, he groans because Tao is becoming heavier and heavier day by day. Yifan is really spoiling his son too much. “Appa. Pororo now.” Tao declares as he changes the channel by himself. The boy in his arms relaxes, eyes fixed on the TV.

“Tao.” Junmyeon calls while caressing his son’s small hand.

“Hmm?”

“Do you love Baba?” Junmyeon tries to look for Tao’s reaction but the smaller only laugh. “Silly, Appa.”

“Ehh why am I silly?”

“Of course Tao loves Baba! Tao loves Appa first, then Baba.” As if he had said something wrong, he turns around and quickly cover his father’s mouth. “But don’t tell Baba! Baba will tease Tao.” He pouts.

Junmyeon could only let out a bittersweet smile as he removes Tao’s hand. “Okay.”

They resume watching the TV and Tao just can’t keep still as he imitates the characters in the cartoon. Glancing at the clock, Yifan is late. He’s supposed to be home from university by now. He was about to call Yifan’s phone before his phone beeps.

 

_[Yifan]_

_I might be home late. You and Tao can eat first._

 

Furrowing his brows, Junmyeon types his reply and send _._

 

_[Junmyeon]_

_Where are you? Are you okay? We can come and get you._

 

_[Yifan]_

_No no I’m fine. Just fine. You don’t need to. Just kiss Tao for me._

 

_[Junmyeon]_

_Yifan….please. Just tell me what you are doing now_

 

_[Yifan]_

_Sigh.. I’m just at the park. I’m waiting to be fully sober before I head home. I’m sorry, Junmyeon. I love you._

 

Junmyeon heaves out a sigh. So he went drinking. Just how stressful is he until he needs to drink away the pain? Junmyeon can’t stand this. What Yifan didn’t know is that his heart hurts too when Yifan is hurting. He texted back an ‘I love you too’ before locking his phone and rests his head on the couch.

“Where’s Baba?” Tao suddenly asks, making Junmyeon sits up straight.

“He’s still at his school.” Junmyeon lies. “So we’re going to have to eat first, okay?”

The little boy only hums in reply.

“Tao. What would you do…” he pauses, waiting for the Pororo ending song to finish. “What would you do…if Uncle Kris…comes back?”

Tao squirms in his seat before frowning at Junmyeon. “No.”

“No?” Junmyeon repeats.

“Baba will shoo Uncle Kris again.” Last week after Kris’ brief return, Yifan had coax Tao into believing that Uncle Kris had visited while he was in the toilet and he chased Kris out after he heard Tao’s cries. Of course, Tao had no problem believing it since Kris was wearing a hat at that time. “But what if Baba is not here anymore?”

That seems to still Tao as he frowns further. “Appa. Where is Baba going?”

Junmyeon’s heart ache for the second time today as he looks at his son’s hurtful face. But he knows this is for the better. “You know Baba has a Mama, right? So, one day Baba has to go home to his Mama and it’s very far away.”

“Tao’s grandmother?”

Junmyeon nods.

“Then we will follow Baba!”

“No, baby. We can’t.” Junmyeon says, shaking his head.

“Why not?”

“Because we have a life here. Appa has work here and Tao has school here, right? Tao wants to leave all his friends here? What about Kiko? What about your bestfriend. Shixun?”

Tao seems to be in his thoughts after Junmyeon’s words. But his face darkens and Junmyeon can hear the smaller begins to sniff. “Tao will see Baba again, right?” Tao’s eyes are so hopeful and Junmyeon doesn’t have the heart to break it even more.

“Of course.” He lies again, sending his son an assuring smile. “But promise we will keep this from Baba.”

One thing great about Tao is whenever Junmyeon asks to keep something a secret, he would do so. He’s been doing that since he was living with Kris because he knows, whatever it is, his father does it for the better.

 

_DING DONG_

 

“Who’s that, Appa?”

Junmyeon cranes his neck to look outside of the window. His eyes brightens when he sees his neighbour carrying a package. “It’s Luhan! I’ll be right back.” Excitedly, he places Tao off his lap before dashing outside.

 

 

 

It has arrive.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan didn’t expect to sit in the park longer than he had intended. It’s just that he can’t stop thinking about his mother’s face. The way she cries for hope everytime the heartbeat on the monitor increases. Yifan can only imagine how she would be disappointed everytime the hope was taken away from her.

_Why is this so hard?!_

He doesn’t want to leave Junmyeon. God no, a future without Tao and Junmyeon could send him into depression. If only, if only, if _just_ only he could have them both together with his mother. Yifan lets out a bitter laugh.

He can only imagine it.

Slowly, he makes his way through the door. There’s a possibility that his husband would be up but then again, Junmyeon must have been tired from work today.

“Have you sobered up?”

Or maybe not.

“I….” he stutters, watching Junmyeon who’s in his pyjamas stands up from the couch. “I…Yeah..”

There it is again. Junmyeon’s droopy eyes. Yifan has always love those brown eyes but when he can see the hint of sadness, he just can’t bear to hold the eye contact. Yifan knows that he’s been making Junmyeon worry about him. Despite his effort in concealing his sorrow, Junmyeon is not a ‘nobody’ that can’t see through him.

He expected Junmyeon to scold him for drinking, heck it’s 1 am and Yifan just arrived home casually as if he didn’t reek of alcohol. However, Junmyeon’s kind heart always surprises him as the blond male goes to wrap his arms around Yifan’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re back.”

Yifan closes his eyes, savouring Junmyeon’s heat. This is worth it. He’s worth staying for. However, he pulls away when he remembers he stinks of alcohol. “Babe, I smell.”

He feels the vibration of Junmyeon’s chuckle on his chest. “It’s okay.” Junmyeon looks up, meeting Yifan’s eyes. “I missed you.”

Instead of replying, Yifan dips his head lower and their lips meet with a soft kiss. They didn’t deepen the kiss. Their lips touch and lingers there. Just a sweet kiss, but enough to send sparks and warmth into Yifan’s heart.

“Come on. It’s been a long day for you.”

Yifan lets himself being pulled upstairs and he thinks to himself again. How can Yifan be so lucky?

“I’m still sorry.” Yifan apologizes when they are already in their room. Tao has been sleeping in his room alone because once, his friend made fun of him for sleeping with his parents. Ever since then, he has been a big boy sleeping alone.

“I know you’re stressed about it. We’ll talk about this tomorrow. There’s something that I’ve been thinking too.”

Yifan tilts his head to the side. “What is it?”

Shaking his head, he hands Yifan a clean towel. “Tomorrow.”

“Is it about the dreams? I told you, Junmyeon. I won’t leave you. Never. So don’t worry.”

Junmyeon exasperates. He knows Yifan don’t quite get it. “Have you ever thought that maybe I don’t want you to stay?”

Crap, that came out harsher than he actually means it.

Stepping back, the hurt in Yifan’s face is evident. “What?”

“No no. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just…I know you’re dying to meet your mom. And...” Junmyeon fidgets with his hands. “We are holding you back.”

Yifan runs his hair with his fingers before sighing. “Junmyeon, did you even hear your own words? Do you know how much you and Tao mean to me?”

“I do! And I also know how much your mother means to you! God, Yifan you’re miserable. Why can’t you admit that?!”

Junmyeon’s chest heaves up and down after voicing out his frustration. Both of them are no fools. Even Tao can see how Yifan is different from his usual self. And that hurts all of them.

Yifan points his finger to Junmyeon to make his stand. “I’m not leaving you!”

“So you’re going to make your mother wait? Can you really bear her tears every night? Yifan, she is waiting for you. They all are. You need to go back home. Your real home.” Junmyeon whispers the last words.

As much as his words were right, it still pains Junmyeon.

“You think I don’t know that?! My heart is literally torn to pieces everyday thinking that I have to choose between my mom and you two. I can’t give up on any of you.”

“Which is why I’m not letting you choose! I’m letting you go.”

Yifan scoffs. “So, you’re okay with this? With me leaving? I didn’t know I mean so little to you, Junmyeon. Glad you made that clear.”

“What? No! Yifan—”

Junmyeon couldn’t say anything further as Yifan enters the bathroom and slams the door. _Great, I pissed him off_. Junmyeon is so tired right now and he knows Yifan is too. To this reason, he does not saying anything further.

 

 

 

 

Everything is killing him in the inside. It does not help that Junmyeon is encouraging him to leave. He knows how this not only pains Junmyeon but also it will endangers Junmyeon and Tao. Once Yifan is gone, Kris will come back and the thought itself is scarier.

He turns the shower off because he’s probably making Junmyeon worry for being too long in the shower. Sometimes Yifan forgets that this issue impacts Junmyeon too. Stepping out from the bathroom, he sees Junmyeon curled under the blanket. It’s a cold night indeed. Very cold.

After climbing beside his lover, Yifan expected Junmyeon to be fast asleep judging from how tired his face was, but when the latter pulls his hand to wrap around his waist, immediately, Yifan feels like his burdens are bearable.

“I love you, Junmyeon. More than you think.” He heavily breathes out, face buries in the crook of Junmyeon’s neck. “If you think I change my mind, then you’re wrong.”

Junmyeon said nothing. Instead, he exhales then turn around to rest his forehead under Yifan’s chin. “Sleep. We need it right now.”

“But—”

Yifan is silenced by Junmyeon’s finger pressing on his lip. But once the finger is gone, it is replaced by the latter’s pair of lips. It is just what Yifan needed at the moment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There's not much that Junmyeon can do to aid the hole in Yifan's heart. He knows the longing feeling in the latter's heart grows day by day. His lover tries so hard to push that feeling away and Junmyeon of course feels guilty. So taking him on a trip to forget everything momentarily is the only thing he can do for now.

Junmyeon remembers very clearly his hometown. His mother's side of the family lived in a countryside, away from the polluted city. He can still remember how excited he was whenever his parents announced to visit his grandmother’s house. The best part of it was always the hill and the sky.

 

He and Jongdae would often climb the hill with his aunt at night because unlike in the city, there are countless of stars in the sky that greet them as they blaze stunningly. Junmyeon smiles as he can't wait to reach the destination with Yifan and his son.

“Appa, is it still far away?” Tao whines as he closes the fish game on Yifan's phone.

“Soon, baby. If you sleep now, you will feel less bored.”

The small boy lets out another whine but still, his eyes are slowly closing after hours of playing and watching videos on Yifan's phone. Thank God Yifan made a mental note to bring his power bank along.

Their car drives pass by forests and Yifan can see how the Moon is starting to get visible as the sky illuminates an ombré colour. “It's really deep in rural areas.” Yifan says.

Junmyeon nods, juggling to look at the GPS and the road. “I didn't remember it to be this far. I'm not one to say because I usually fell asleep on my way there.”

Yifan hums as he turns off the air conditioner and rolls down the windows. The breeze outside is fresher and better, he thought. “Was your last visit with your parents?”

 

Again, Junmyeon nods. “It was a couple months after my grandmother passed away. The house that we used to stay was being sold to someone else so it was some sort of farewell. It was hard to let go actually. Especially when it means so much to you and your grandmother who has been living there for most of her life.”

“Hmmm is she the wife of your grandfather, the former chairman of Leziuz?”

“Ex-wife.” Junmyeon corrects him. “They divorced when my mom was about middle school, if I'm not mistaken. My mom stayed with my grandfather while my aunt stayed with my grandmother. I guess that's why my grandfather doesn't trust Jongdae that much.”

Yifan assumes that after the divorce, Junmyeon’s grandmother straightaway lived in the suburb area. Yifan might have done the same. The peacefulness here is not something that you can get in the city. If Junmyeon’s grandmother fell in love with the village here, he would totally understand. Gently, he slides his hand together with Junmyeon’s free hand. “Your mother and grandmother must have been really pretty.”

Junmyeon smiles at the small gesture. “I saw my grandmother’s picture when she was young. She was the Marilyn Monroe of her town. Though I can't say the same with me.”

“Why not? You're—”

“No! Don't get cheesy here, Yifan. I'm driving!” Junmyeon yelps as he scrunches his nose in disgust. The latter chuckles, shaking his head as he releases Junmyeon’s hand.

“At least you know what I was going to say.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They reach their destination after half an hour which is at the bottom of the hill that he used to hike. Even without reaching the summit, you can already see the beautiful shining sky that looks much like galaxy. “I've never seen so many stars in my entire life.” Yifan gapes as he and Tao is at awe, frozen in their spots for a minute.

“Beautiful, isn't she?” Junmyeon grins proudly. It's been a long time and he had forgotten how breath-taking the view of the sky here.

Tao’s sleepiness had immediately washed away when he looked outside his window. “It's like outer space!” he shouted, exiting the car.

“Okay, let's not delay any more time!” Yifan says before grabbing his backpack from the car.

They didn't climb all the way to the top. 15 minutes in and Tao already says that he is tired. But as Junmyeon mentioned before, they didn't have to go all the way up to see the beauty in the sky. They stop at the first point where they are quite high from the ground. The night is pretty chilly with the cold breeze kissing their cheeks. Junmyeon feels the hard skin of the familiar tree against his cold fingertips. This place brings nostalgia to him.

Turning around, he sees Yifan and Tao laying down the polkadot mat on the ground. “Look!” Tao points to the view below. “Why aren’t there many lights?”

“Then you wouldn't get this beautiful sky, Tao.” Yifan says while stroking his soft hair. Tao made an O shape with his mouth in understanding. He then pulls out Yifan's charging phone and resumes the game that he had played earlier.

Shaking his head, _kids these days_ , Junmyeon thought. He and Jongdae used to stare at the sky for hours, talking about random stuff while lying on their back. Those were some great times, he sighs.

Which reminds him, “Yifan.”

“Hmm?” the other replies.

“You're so far away.”

Without protest, Yifan gets up from the end of the mat to sitting behind Junmyeon. The taller had his legs on both sides of Junmyeon as Junmyeon is being hugged from behind, fitting himself in between of Yifan’s thighs. Feeling himself smiling, Junmyeon rests his back against Yifan's chest. “You don't want to lie down? Your neck will hurt.”

“I want to stay like this for a moment.”

Junmyeon pulls Yifan's hand tighter around him, nestling his forehead against Yifan's jaw. “Tell me what you're thinking.”

“What I'm thinking?” Yifan hums. “I can only think about how grateful I am that you brought me here. It's my first time stargazing so many stars.”

“I'm glad you like it.”

“I love it.” He whispers softly then proceed to rest his chin on Junmyeon’s shoulder. “And I love you, Wu Junmyeon.”

Instead of replying, Junmyeon plants a chaste kiss on Yifan's lip and as usual, Tao would shout ‘ _eww'_ , which made both of them laugh.

But Junmyeon is happy again to see Yifan's genuine smile and the look in his eyes is as if the burden has temporarily disappeared. Detaching himself from Yifan's hold, he pushes Yifan gently so that he would lie on his back and Junmyeon then follows to lie down on Yifan's arm, using it as a pillow. “Just look at them! These stars are the reason why I look forward to visit here. Well, other than seeing Jongdae, but yeah. The skies are also part of them.”

“I bet Jongdae talks a lot when you guys are stargazing.”

Junmyeon laughs heartily. “That’s actually spot on.”

They lie down in a comfortable silence, admiring the beautiful bright sky. Tao has stopped playing Yifan's phone upon his father's request and joins them. Not even a few minutes later, the little boy’s eyes start drooping and eventually he falls asleep. “This kid, I swear. I told him not to tire himself today.” Junmyeon mumbles while pulling out a blanket from the bag. He covers Tao’s sleeping form before pulling another one and drape it over him and Yifan.

“He’s double active when he plays with Shixun.” Yifan tells him.

“I know. Which is why I expected this to happen.” The smaller exasperates.

After a while, Yifan’s arm is starting to get numb and they decide to stop lying down. Unlike before, they sit facing each other and Junmyeon blushes at how Yifan is obviously staring at him like a lovesick puppy. He made an attempt to cover his face, but Yifan takes the latter's hand away and intertwine their fingers. “Remember I told you about the things that I believe in?” Yifan suddenly asks.

Junmyeon nods. Actually, he thinks it's cute how Yifan has this obsession over such beautiful mysteries. Whenever he hears Yifan rambling it to him, he sees how Yifan's eyes would light up and it’s honestly one of the most beautiful wonders in the world. “What about it?”

“The billionth thing on my list of what I believe is,” he pauses, then brings Junmyeon’s hand to his lips. “soulmates.”

Yifan continues, “Fate brought us together for so many reasons. And I know it wasn't just to help you. Because falling in love with you have been nothing but easy. It's only been 6 months but I swear, Junmyeon, I couldn't bear the thought of not waking up to you.”

The smile on Junmyeon’s face falters as his eyes look away from Yifan's. “I know what you're thinking, Junmyeon but it's not the same if it's in my universe. Even if I meet your other self in my universe, that person isn't you.”

After a while, Junmyeon finally moves his fingers to brush Yifan's cheekbone. “I just wish you would stop running.” He whispers sadly. “I know it's tiring you.”

 _But for you, I won't_.

Yifan wanted to say that but Junmyeon wouldn't be happy of that answer. Will there even be a time when he will stop running away from his reality that's desperately calling him to come home? He knows Junmyeon wants to be selfish to make him happy by letting him go but Yifan also wants to be selfish because he also wants a forever with Junmyeon as much as he wants to see his mother.

Yifan mentally curses for making the previously bright mood shift to a slump. Maybe he should have worded it more carefully. “Hey, hey. Let's not dampen the mood. You made all the arrangements today for me so let us enjoy this moment, okay?”

Junmyeon seems to think the same thing as he too nods and there it is; the blinding smile that Yifan has always love.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s half past two in the afternoon and Yifan is yet to wake up. Junmyeon half expects this because Yifan pulled an all-nighter yesterday. Again.

Looking at the dark circles underneath Yifan’s eyes, he is reminded of the night that he had an argument with Yifan.

_“So, you’re okay with this? With me leaving?”_

Junmyeon remembers their unpleasant argument that night. Which part of him would be okay with Yifan leaving? He hates it. He hates the idea of Yifan not being there for them knowing how much Tao really loves him.

But.

What he despises even more is Yifan choosing him over his own mother. Junmyeon would do anything to see his parents again if he was given the choice. If there was a chance for him to do so, he would take it. But then again, if he were to choose like Yifan, he probably couldn’t. Which is why Junmyeon is the one who has to let go.

But letting go isn’t as easy as he thought it would. For both of them that is.

His train of thoughts got cut off when Yifan lets out a whimper. He checks closely and Yifan is sweating heavily and his face scrunches in pain. Yifan would occasionally get nightmares but never this way! The way Yifan is holding both side of his head shows him that Yifan is indeed awake. Or at least half awake.

“No! Stop!” The taller shouts.

Yifan is no longer lying down but instead, he is sitting while he has an iron grip around his hair. Junmyeon can’t even take a hold of Yifan’s fist.

“I am not going!”

 _He’s fighting._ _Yifan is fighting_ , Junmyeon internally cries.

And then, he hears it. Junmyeon hears it. The cynical laugh that comes out from Yifan’s mouth. It was too terrifying that it made Junmyeon freeze in his spot.

 _Kris_..

However, the moment didn’t last as Yifan begin shouting again in a split of second. He’s shouting the same thing again, that’s he’s not going to leave. Junmyeon now understands.

It’s no longer a war between choosing Junmyeon or Yifan’s mother. But now, it’s also a war between Yifan and Kris.

And this has to end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Where am I?”_

_Unlike the repeated dreams (or reality he might say), this time it wasn’t in the hospital. But he’s in the middle of nowhere. He sees nothing except darkness. He is wearing a hospital gown and for a moment he can feel panic rising in his veins._

_Suddenly, there’s a sound of someone crying. He didn’t have to look at the side to know it was his mother. But he did. And his mother is there sitting alone on a chair with tissues in her hand._

_This isn’t the first time seeing this scene, but it definitely stings the same._

_“Doesn’t that hurt you?”_

_Another voice butts in. And it sounds awfully familiar._

_Turning around, Yifan couldn’t help but gasp at the man in front of him._

_“Come on, what are you waiting for? You could end her misery.” The brown haired man smirk and Yifan have never felt so much rage burning inside him. He wants nothing more than to wipe that stupid grin off his face._

_“You piece of trash.” Yifan growls. “How the fuck you are—”_

_But his words put to a stop when he notices that the man is wearing the pyjamas that he wore before going to sleep last night. He looks back at his own clothing and his face immediately turns pale._

No _._

_“Like what you see?” The man steps forward. “I hope you had fun fooling around with my husband because my dear, it’s time for me to make a return.”_

_“Dream on!” Yifan lurches forward, grabbing Kris’ collar then throws him to ground. Kris manage to dodge the first punch, causing Yifan to hit the ground instead. But the second is a bull’s-eye and it hits perfectly on Kris’ nose. When he is about to land another punch, he is kicked in the stomach, making him topple backwards. Judging from the kick, Kris’ strength is not a joke. He knows he won’t win._

_“Scumbag.” Kris grunts, holding his bleeding nose. “What use of fighting when you know your time is up?”_

_Still clutching his stomach, Yifan glares at the man who’s responsible for all the bruises on his lover. “I will never go back as long as you’re not dead.” He spits._

_Upon hearing it, Kris lets out a loud laugh, making it echo inside his head and strangely, his head starts to feel pain. It is as if his head is being compressed. “What are you doing to me?!” he shouts._

_“I’m not doing anything, Wu Yifan. Your body wants to wake up so bad but you’re refusing it. Of course, the problem would be solve if I agree to go into your pathetic body, but your boring life is not worth for me living.” Kris says calmly as he walks in circle around Yifan._

_“But, if you insist. I might just, ya know, try living your life and maybe..” Yifan can feel Kris’ breath against his ear. “Maybe your mother could be a great punching bag.”_

_“You wouldn’t!” Yifan takes hold of the latter’s neck. His head is still throbbing in pain but it is no match for his rage. “If you dare put your hands on my mother, I will beat you into pulp.”_

_Even though Kris is choking, but the man still puts up a disgusting smile. “Then, choose wisely. Junmyeon or your mother?”_

_“How about I kill you?” he strengthens his grip._

_“You can’t. Even if you want to. You can’t.” the brown haired man cackles. “We are in the middle of nowhere. I’ve only been here for just a while since your body starts calling your soul to come back. And yes, all this while I’ve seen your pathetic self trying to run away from your reality. You think you’re a hero? No, Wu Yifan. A coward! That’s what you are!”_

_“No, you’re lying! I am not going!”_

_Kris was about to twist Yifan’s hand but then both of them hears the soft velvety voice._

“Yifan.”

_His grip loosens as he looks around for the voice. “Junmyeon? Is that you?!”_

“Yifan, I hope you are hearing this. Go home. Go. It’s time for you to go back to where you belong.”

_No! But then the throbbing in his head becomes stronger and more painful, sending him on his knees. “Did you hear that?” Kris chuckles. “My husband is sending you away. He must have been bored of you. I mean, he can’t help it, can he? He misses his REAL husband”_

_“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”_

_“Oh now don’t get feisty!” he puts both of his hand up. “I promise I won’t touch Junmyeon. Well, actually it depends. If you ask me, the thing that I miss the most is having my husband begging for mercy underneath me.”_

_“You fucking—AH!”_

_Yifan feels like his brain is going to turn into juice any moment. He doesn’t know how long he can take this because fuck it’s hurting like crazy and he just wants to end it. But ending it means he have to choose._

“It’s okay, Yifan. We’ll be alright. We’ll be fine.” _He hears Junmyeon’s voice. It’s soft and soothing. And it helps calming Yifan down._ “You did well for us. Now go.”

_“Quit stalling and choose, damn it!”_

_Then the pain lessens but there’s a light coming from his mother. He stares at the light for a long time and Kris who’s growing impatient, drags Yifan by his collar. He wasn’t wrong about this man’s strength. He knows Kris is dragging him to the light. He doesn’t fight it. He wants it. But his heart is tearing apart at the thought of leaving Junmyeon._

_“Goodbye, my loves.” He whispers just before he is being kicked into the light._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The struggling man finally still on the bed.

He hears Yifan’s last word. The last thing before Yifan became unconscious again, he had uttered “Goodbye, my loves.” And Junmyeon knew exactly what this means.

“Tao!” Junmyeon shouts. “Wu Zitao!”

The small boy practically runs into the room with Nemo in his hands and Junmyeon feels guilty making Tao pants heavily like that. Tao was about to ask ‘what’s wrong’ until he sees his Baba lying unconscious on the bed. “Is Baba okay?”

Panicking, Junmyeon holds both of Tao's shoulder firmly. “Listen, okay. That man on the bed,” he points to Yifan. “He’s not Baba. Do you hear me? That’s Uncle Kris.!”

“But that’s Baba’s hair—”

“That’s not Baba!” he half shouts. “That’s not him… Appa knows. Uncle Kris is trying to lie to us so please… believe me.” Junmyeon begs with his eyes and he can see how Tao’s face slowly turns blue.

“Then we have to go!” the smaller boy tugs his father’s arm. “Let’s go before Uncle Kris wakes up!”

Junmyeon shakes his head, gently prying off the small hands. “No, baby. Do you know where bad people have to go?”

Tao is restless but he still nods his head. “The jail.”

“Exactly! Smart boy! And now, we are going to send him to where he belongs. Okay?” his voice is wavering because honestly, Junmyeon has never been this terrified before. He knows Kris has been itching to resurface.

And he also knows Tao feels the same fear. “Tao! Look at me!” he brings Tao’s face into his hands. “I need you to go to Luhan’s. And tell him to watch the camera, okay? And Luhan will know what to do.”

“No, Appa…. Uncle Kris will hurt you..”

What Tao said wasn’t a lie. In fact, this will probably be the worst blow and Junmyeon doesn’t know if he can even make it out alive. But he needs to put an end to this. To him. To Tao.

“I’ll be fine. Now go!”

Tao wastes no time before he flies out of his room. Junmyeon hears a groan from the body on the bed and it follows with a laughter. It sends chills all over Junmyeon and he just wish if he dies, he hope it won’t be in vain. He runs to the corner of the room where a cactus figurine lies. But truth be told, it isn’t just a cactus figurine. There’s a button behind it and he presses it.

Luhan’s going to be watching. All he need to do right now is to prepare for the worst.

He gets up from the corner to look outside the window and there he can see Tao dashing to the gate of Luhan’s house. At least Tao’s out from this place, he breathes out.

Just when he turns around, there’s a sudden strong grip on his neck, trying to cut off his breathing system.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahahahha I hope i don't get bricked for the cliffhanger. Do tell me how much u hate me for the ending of this chapter XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I am soo sorry for disappearing for 6 months T___T I'm not sure if ppl even remembered this story but to make it up, here's 19k words for the last chapter.

19k words

* * *

 

_Beep Beep_

_Beep beep_

Yifan’s eyes didn’t slowly flutter open. But it went wide almost immediately. His throat feels so damn dry and he has trouble breathing through his mouth because it refuses to open.

Numb.

All he can feel in his body is numbness. The only part of his body that he can move are his fingers. Other than that, Yifan is too weak to even blink.

“His fingers are moving… Yifan! Can you hear me?”

“Mrs Wu, Look! He’s waking up! I’m going to call the doctor.”

He hears his mother’s voice. She’s weeping, giving him consoling words and praising the Lord for his greatness. Yifan wants to cry at how happy he is to feel his mother’s touch again. The old woman has her cheeks stained with her tears as her hand never leaving Yifan’s.

The doctor comes rushing into the room a minute later with Kyungsoo tagging behind.

After a few check-ups here and there, the doctor said to give Yifan some space and let him have a proper rest.

He didn’t feel it at first. In a mixture of tired and emotional, it feels like he is forgetting someone.

“6 months…” Kyungsoo shakes his head. Yifan can’t really move his head but he can still see Kyungsoo at the corner of his eyes. “That’s crazy. But welcome home, buddy.” If Yifan could move his lips, he would’ve returned Kyungsoo’s relieved smile.

“Do you want some water?” Yifan turns to his mother again. Slowly, he nods. Yifan has to use a straw to drink from the glass. Not long after, the doctor calls both Kyungsoo and his mother for a talk outside.

That leaves him all by himself.

He’s back. He’s happy.

But why is there this heavy lump in his heart?

And then he remembers.

_“Yifan.”_

_“Baba.”_

Yes. That is the reason why. Because coming home means ending a part of his happiness.

After the doctor briefs Mrs Wu and Kyungsoo on Yifan’s condition, they head back into the room with a happy grin. “I’m happy for you, Mrs Wu. It looks like everything is going to be—” Kyungsoo’s words are stuck in his throat when he sees Yifan silently surpassing a cry. Despite his effort, the tears are falling quickly at the corner of his eyes.

Even Mrs Wu is at lost. Neither of them know what to say at that moment. And they are pretty sure that those tears aren’t tears of happiness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan fumbles with the hem of his shirt as Kyungsoo stares down at him. He should’ve known that eventually Kyungsoo will interrogate him on his well-being. Waiting for Kyungsoo to process all the information he had spilt, his free hand strokes the flowers beside him while the calm wind blows away his long fringe. He look quite ridiculous with his current hair. He makes a mental note to cut and dye his currently pudding-looking hair.

“This…”

Yifan didn’t even let Kyungsoo finish when he looks up. “Unbelievable. I know. But you have to trust me.”

Kyungsoo goes to sit on the bench just in front of Yifan’s wheelchair. Yifan knows that his words are too much for his friend to take in, but it’s the truth and he doesn’t want to keep it to himself especially when Kyungsoo has been wondering why Yifan looks so bothered.

“You don’t believe me, don’t you?” The taller looks at Kyungsoo’s perplexed face.

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip. “It’s just…anything can happen while you’re in coma. Are you sure it’s not just a dream?”

“Believe me, Kyungsoo.” Yifan heaves out a sigh. “I too, wish it was only just a dream.”

It has been months since Kyungsoo had a conversation with Yifan. Every week he had wished for Yifan to open his eyes. And when he does, he didn’t know what to do when Yifan sobs into his pillow. Mrs Wu is more worried than him. But something seems to be holding Yifan back from telling them.

However, he understands it now.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Kyungsoo asks even though he still can’t wrap around what he was told.

Yifan plucks one of the flowers from the bush. The flower garden should have been some sort of treatment for patients. But that’s not the case when the flowers remind him of the garden in front of Junmyeon’s house. Junmyeon loves orchids. He should’ve bought a bouquet of orchids for Junmyeon while he can.

Except he can’t anymore.

“Is there even anything that I can do?” pleads Kyungsoo.

“Mr. Wu. Your time outside is up. We’ve prepared your lunch already.” Suzy, the nurse appears behind Yifan. The taller nods before sending Kyungsoo a weak smile. An insincere one.

Kyungsoo stares at the nurse’s back that’s pushing Yifan’s wheelchair. Truth be told, Kyungsoo is not one to believe on something as supernatural as Yifan’s stories. But he does believe that Yifan wouldn’t cry at something so trivial.

But it doesn’t matter.

If what Yifan said was true, then there’s really nothing he can do.

“Oit.”

Kyungsoo almost dropped his phone when Baekhyun nudges his shoulder out of nowhere. “Jesus, Baekhyun.”

“What? Anyways, here’s your noodles.” he pushes the plastic bag into Kyungsoo’s hand. “Why are you standing alone?”

“I got him to fess up.”

“You did? He told you what's been keeping him feeling down?”

Kyungsoo nods. “It's a long story. But I'm really worried about him.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two weeks later, the doctor said that Yifan can be discharged. The first place Mrs. Wu takes Yifan is to his apartment. It's been a while since he smells this familiar fragrance. He has always love the smell of lavender in his house. But Junmyeon’s home uses different brand. Not like he minded at all.

“I cleaned and rearranged a few stuffs. Seriously Wu Yifan, you are in your mid 20s, how can you be so untidy?” Her mother rambles all while she's carrying groceries into the apartment. Yifan can't say he really misses the old woman’s rambles, but he's actually happy to hear it again. “I even bought the same air spray so that you would feel like home again.”

The effort his mom puts. He knows from Kyungsoo that his mother sometimes would sleep in Yifan's apartment if it's not at the hospital. Just by imagining how lonely he had put his mother into, does he even deserve to be called her son?

“I'm sorry.” He mutters softly, eyes not meeting his mother's. “I'm a terrible son. I… made you wait.”

“Oh shush~" his mother pulls Yifan into a hug which caused the latter to immediately sob onto her shoulders. “It isn't your fault. I know you would've woken up as soon as possible if you can.”

To this words, Yifan immediately falls on his knees, surprising the old woman. He hugs her knees while letting out another cry. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Mama. I will be a better son. I won't make you cry anymore.” Yifan feels his frustrations, his guilt, all of it are pouring out from himself.

How dare he smile to his mother? How dare Yifan lets his mother says everything is okay as if he wasn’t the reason behind her tears?

His mother obviously don't know why is Yifan so torn apart, but she knows there's a lot of things that she's missing the details. Like why doesn’t Yifan look thrilled after waking up from coma? Why does she keep finding Yifan staring outside the window more often than she hears him speaking? Kyungsoo told her that it has something to do with his dreams when he was in comatose state.

She is dying to know. But asking Yifan is not an option. His son will tell her when he's ready. She believes that.

“There. There.” Mrs. Wu kneels down too and hushes her son. Seeing Yifan's state, which loving mother wouldn't feel her heart tearing into pieces? “I'm here, baobei. You're back. You’re home. And that is all what matters to me.”

After Yifan has calmed down, his mother pulls him up and sits him at the dining table. The taller didn’t say anything as he watches his mother takes out the groceries that they bought earlier. “Tonight, I’m going to make your favourite food. Don't you miss my kimchi jigae, It's been a while, hasn’t it?”

Speaking of kimchi jigae, it reminds him of that time when he had complained to Junmyeon that he missed eating Korean food especially his mother's cooking. His lover was sweet enough to try recreate his mother's cooking. Even though it is far from similar, but the thought still warms him the same way.

“I'll make extra portion because your friends are coming over with your pile of needs for your new semester.”

Yifan groans. “Ugh great. New semester. Yay.” Now he has to take his 5th semester later than usual. He will probably rot in his room while his friends would graduate early. “Anyways, did they text you that they're coming?”

 **“** Baekhyun did.” His mother starts heating up the pan. “He and Kyungsoo made me feel less lonely at the hospital. Sometimes I would bring them here.”

That's a relief to hear. He guesses he owes the two of them a lot. “You must have felt really lonely.” Yifan frowns.

“True. But it isn't like my son always visit me while I'm at home.” His mother knocks him on the head with her knuckles. “If it weren't for the other aunties, I would have died of boredom.”

“Oww. But it's because Mama's house is miles away and beside,” he rubs his abused forehead. “You always refuse my offer to stay with me here.”

His mother was ready to hit him again with a spatula this time but Yifan manage to dodge it with his reflex. “And who is going to take care of my boutique there?”

This isn’t their first time discussing about it. Unless they have the money to open a boutique in the city, his mother might be able to live with him. But they are not someone who descended from a rich bloodline. Yifan had to work to earn enough money to pay for his own university studies. If Yifan is in the other universe, it would've been easy to cover for the hospital fees.

Sometimes Yifan’s heart wants to go to China. Because his heart yearns for someone. But it's useless. Junmyeon and Tao is not breathing in the same universe. It feels so impossible to reunite with them now. What can Yifan do? _I want to see them._

“Mama.”

“Hmm?” his mother hums while peeling the onions.

“I think we should go to China. I mean, we're Chinese but wouldn't it be weird if we never been there?”

She sends him a pointed look. “We're citizens here. It's not weird. And furthermore, you were born here, Yifan.”

“I know that. It's just... l... feel like going there.”

“This is not because of your father, right?” Mrs Wu suddenly sighs before she turns around, facing Yifan. “Because if it is, you can forget whatever intentions you are having.”

That took Yifan by surprised. This has nothing to do with his father. Actually, he gave up about his father a long time ago. His father is the embodiment of an asshole who walked out on his mother after giving birth to Yifan. Did his father despise him that much?

If he does, then why would Yifan go look for him like how people in the movies who would risk their lives just to search for them? Yifan has his mother and that's more than enough.

Before Yifan could answer, suddenly the front door opens, revealing Baekhyun's pink hair and followed by Kyungsoo's bald head. “Mrs. Wu! I bought your favourite drink!”

“You're finally here, boys! Oh thank you, Baekhyun. Such a sweet young man.” His mother pinches Baekhyun's left cheek before taking the plastic from Kyungsoo's hand. (Why was Kyungsoo holding it again?)

“What is this?” Yifan has a blank look on his face. “You're all acting cozy with my mother. It's a weird scene.”

“Ayyyyy Yifan. What perfume are you wearing? You reek of jealousy.”

Yifan pretends to be offended but truthfully, his heart actually feels relief that his mother at least have his friends to rely on. Remind him to treat both of them some expensive meat later.

“Okay okay jokes aside. I need all of you to get out of the kitchen. It's too crowded in here.” She says, pushing all three of them out of the small kitchen. “Once the food is ready, I'll call you boys.”

Upon being thrown out, Yifan leads them to his bedroom. When he opens the door, he gasps a little looking at the tidy room. The last time he remembers, it looked like a tornado just happened in his room.

“So uhhh. Take a seat or do whatever you want, I guess.” He gestures to the bed and the chair adjacent to it.

Yifan is not sure what to do with the guests. He's never had anyone coming over at his house before. He didn't particularly have a large group of friends. Kyungsoo is probably his most reliable friend. And he's thankful that Baekhyun’s been around as well.

“Before I forget,” Kyungsoo hands in a file into his hands. “Here, I've prepared a few things for you like your documents and all that stuff.”

“You did?!” Yifan awes while scanning through the papers.

“Yeah, I figure repeating the fifth semester is shitty enough for you especially when you just recovered. This is the least I could do.”

Yifan is speechless. “I don't know what to say. Thank you, Kyungsoo.” He sends Kyungsoo a grateful grin.

“You're such a Mom, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes to which the latter ignores him. “Can I sit here?” Baekhyun points to Yifan's single bed.

Once he made the ok gesture with his fingers, Baekhyun waste no time to jump and lie down on the soft mattress. “Soft as I expected.” The small male moans. Shaking his head, Kyungsoo shoves Baekhyun's leg aside before he too plops his ass on the bed. “So, finally you’re free from the odours of medicine. You feeling okay?”

The taller didn't say anything as he tries to switch on his laptop. Thankfully, on the day of the accident he didn't bring his precious laptop. Or else it might have shattered the same way as his phone did.

“Fine.” He replies but both of them knows it is an understatement.

“Just wondering,” Baekhyun interjects while hugging Yifan's pillow. “Kyungsoo told me about, you know, those ‘dreams’, and before you get mad at Kyungsoo for telling me, it was me who forced him to.”

Yifan stares at the pink haired male before gulping. “I'm not mad. And what about it?”

A moment of relief passes through Kyungsoo's face.

“Obviously you wouldn't lie at something like that. And well, compared to this man who seems like he's only been reading textbooks instead of storybooks for bedtime stories, I believe you more than he does.”

“What the fuck?” Kyungsoo hisses, obviously offended when Baekhyun points at him. “I never said that I don't believe him.”

“But you doubt.” Baekhyun replies annoyingly and Kyungsoo was about to retort until the sound of chair screeching interrupts him. “I don't really mind if you believe me or not. It doesn't matter. After all, it feels like it was just a dream. A very long and beautiful dream.” Yifan says quietly.

Everyone quietens as they look at Yifan with pity. “You know,” Baekhyhun starts. “Why don't you try to find them?”

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo yells.

“What? It's not a bad idea.”

Kyungsoo looks at his friend ridiculously. “No, Baekhyun. That’s a terrible idea! Did you forget that they are from other universe? The last thing we want is Yifan to start searching and hoping for something that doesn't exist here.”

“It’s not wrong to hope, Kyungsoo. What if they're actually here? I mean we also have China. What if it is our China?”

“Wait.” Yifan stands up abruptly from his chair. “Baekhyun's right. What if...”

Kyungsoo certainly doesn't look happy that Yifan is jumping on Baekhyun's theory. He would be if there's actually a high rate of success in meeting Yifan's ‘ _family’_ but based on Yifan’s story, the rate of success is negative. “Yifan, you're going to get hurt when you find nothing.”

“What an optimistic friend.” Baekhyun murmurs which caused him to received a pillow slammed on his face. Kyungsoo swears Baekhyun is killing his brain cells every minute. “Do you really believe they could be living here? I mean you said it yourself that you wished to be transported to other universe, right?” The brightness from Yifan's face is slowly leaving him and Kyungsoo sort of regrets his words.

Sighs.

Baekhyun was right when he said Kyungsoo really has a soft spot for the giant. “Okay, tell you what. Bring me the laptop and we'll try to see if this person exist or not.”

Yifan seems pleased that Kyungsoo is trying to help as he hands Kyungsoo his laptop. “And you.” Baekhyun points to Yifan. “Sit there because you'll get antsy and disturb us.”

The taller easily comply, taking a seat at his desk.

“Search Wu Junmyeon."

He hears the tapping of the keyboard and despite Kyungsoo's glare asking him to calm down, his heart is beating rather fast. “Ai hyung. Your face is ugly. Relax a little.” Baekhyun whines.

Yifan takes a deep breath. “Anything, Kyungsoo?”

“Not really.” The doe eyed male furrows his eyebrows. “It's hard to find when there’s a famous movie character named Wu Junmyeon and all of the results are about that.”

“Come on. There must be something.”

Kyungsoo groans at Baekhyun's direction. “You're being too hopeful there.”

“Sorry.”

“Try to search Leziuz Entertainment.” Both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun look at Yifan. “It's the company where he works. Maybe he's there.”

Even though the doubt is apparent on Kyungsoo's face but the smaller does as he is told.

After almost one minute, Kyungsoo's face brightens. “I found it!”

“What seriously?!”

“No way!” Yifan practically jumps out from his chair. “Let me see!”

“It says here. Leziuz Entertainment. Establish in 1973 and bla bla bla. Ugh there’s no pictures on Wikipedia.”

“Any link to the company’s website?”

“Hold on.” Kyungsoo's pupils move to scan the screen. The latter's demeanour change from being unenthusiastic to completely drawn into his search. “Ugh the website is down for a moment.”

“Wait! Go back and click here!” Baekhyun points at the bottom corner that's written ‘Board Members’.

“Do you at least remember the names of those who worked there?”

The only thing Yifan remembers is Junmyeon and Jongdae. He only went there twice. First was when Junmyeon introduced to Jongdae and second when he announced his resignation and Jongdae was elected as the new CEO.

As they go through the list of board members, not one name is familiar to Yifan. The CEO wasn't Jongdae’s name.

He feels like crying.

“None?”

Yifan shakes his head and Kyungsoo's sighs in frustration. Just seconds ago everyone was so worked up but now, the air surround them is blue. “Maybe they change the CEO, who knows—”

“Don't be foolish.” Kyungsoo says flatly. “We expected this. If Yifan has a clone in the alternate universe, I'm sure there's something identical from that universe in here too.”

“I know.” Yifan says solemnly, backing his way to slowly sit on his chair.

“I'm sorry, Yifan. If your dreams are true, it would be impossible to reach to them.” After seeing Yifan’s dejected face, Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel guilty for sparking hope into Yifan. Kyungsoo's right. There's no way the people in Yifan's dream would walk on this earth. Another earth perhaps.

“It's okay. I...uhmm. Thanks.” Yifan looks at his fingers sadly. His ring finger looks terribly empty. He misses the weight of ‘his’ wedding ring. He knew the chances were small. Impossible might be a better word. But nothing has been making sense in these past few months.

 

 

Nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1 year later

 

“Yes, Mama. I am on my way.” Yifan tries to balance his phone in between his ear and shoulder while his hands is carrying the cake box. “No, No. I just submitted my last assignment so I'm finally free—No. I already bought us a cake. I'll be there soon.”

After assuring his mother that he will indeed be heading home, his mother ends the call. His mother has been clearing some old stuffs in her house. It took her long enough. Yifan had insisted a few times but his mother would always said it's hard doing it alone.

To this reason, as soon as he finished his hell of assignments, he'll visit his hometown. It's been a while since he last went there.

As he walks down the street, his attention is caught by a shiny silver necklace displayed at the window of a jewellery store. It's really beautiful. The charm is a letter M that has a small diamond at the corner. He knows this necklace would look so elegant around the pale neck of someone he knows. Someone who he misses dearly.

After contemplating for almost one minute, Yifan decides to push the store door open. The lady who's wearing a blazer greets him with a bow. The store isn’t particularly big, but then again big spaces aren’t useful for a jewellery store. As he looks around, there's so many beautiful designs displayed in the glass box for him to choose. “Excuse me. Uhm the necklace at the front, is it only for one character?”

The retail clerk looks puzzled at Yifan's question for a moment before she finally understands him. “Oh yes it is. Because the letter is specially made, it's not fitted for two characters.”

“Ahhh I see.” Yifan nods in understanding, but his frown shows the obvious disappointment on his face.

“Perhaps would you like to see other charms?”

He knows by the time he enters this store, it would cost him a fortune. But last week was Junmyeon's birthday and it was a special day for him.

Yifan may sound crazy but despite Junmyeon not being there, he still wants to at least spend his money on something that will make him remember the latter.

His eyes finally stops onto one of the biggest charm design in the glass box. This time, it's ten times more beautiful than the one he first laid his eyes on.

The charm is like a shape of water droplet and there’s a diamond in the middle. He imagines Junmyeon wearing it and he knows it would fit Junmyeon perfectly. Yifan visualize how the charm would lie on his chest, just near Junmyeon’s heart. He remembers those pale collarbones and smooth skin where he used to softly bites it— _No_. Oh God what is Yifan thinking in a broad daylight? _Away you go, perverted thoughts!_

“We can carve something at the back? Like letters?”

The clerk nods. “Yes. But you'll need to wait. If that's okay?”

“Sure, sure. I don't mind.”

He gulps at the small price tag attached there but it's too late to back out. Yifan is far from being rich, he can say that. But while he is studying, he also manage to land a job in a small company where he works as an administrative assistant. The pay isn't that much but it's enough for the survival in the city.

“Here's a paper. Write down what you want it to be carved at the back.”

As soon as he takes the pen, he instantly writes down the initials that he is sure of.

 

_“TJ”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan arrives at the familiar neighborhood that evening. Not much has changed. He greets the ahjummas and ahjussis that once would always greet him when he was on his way to school. He remembers the last time he came back home, it was 2 months after he regain consciousness. All of his Mama’s friends had ambushed him with questions about his health.

Yifan pushes the wooden door open, revealing a few boxes blocking the path to the kitchen. “Mama, I’m home!”

“In here!”

Yifan gives his mother a tight hug before releasing and handing her the cake box. “I got your favourite. It’s a whole cake so you can share it with your friends if they come by.”

“Aigo, how thoughtful.” She pinches his cheeks. “There’s steamed buns at the back. I’m going to wash up.”

The old woman takes off her apron and place it on the kitchen counter. As she strides away, her toe accidentally stubs on one of the boxes. Yifan shakes his head after hearing his mother’s yelp. “I wonder who I got this untidy traits from.” He mutters jokingly.

“Oh shush, child! I’m too old to carry these boxes.” Yifan smiles watching his mother caressing her toe before ascending up the stairs.

Oh they are definitely blood related alright. Despite the height, Yifan really do resembles his mother and they have pretty much many things in common.

He roams around to inspect the pile of boxes on the floor. When his mother said she would be clearing a lot of stuff, he didn’t expected to be _that_ much of stuffs. He should’ve guessed it though since his mother is the type to keep her things even if it is useless or ancient. If his eyes had caught correctly, he saw one of his t-shirts that he wore when he was 8 in one of the boxes.

Yifan makes his way upstairs into the room where he used to sleep in. His One Piece figurines are still there on the shelves, thank God for that. A week ago, his mother had called him saying that she would throw out all his figurines because it is “childish” but Yifan made a fuss about it.

Feeling the softness of the mattress against his head, he is almost lulled to sleep if it weren’t for his mother appearing at the doorframe. “Oi Yifan. You can start by bringing down the boxes in my room.”

Yifan groans, burying his face further in the mattress. ”5 minutes.”

Peaceful sleep can wait. He’s just going to finish this once and for all and then enjoy his semester break to the fullest. Yifan lets out another sigh when he sees how many boxes there are in his mother’s room. “Mama! Are you sure you’re throwing these out? This much?”

His mother appears next to him with a towel drying her hair. “Why? Is it too little?”

Yifan looks at her mother with an unbelievable look. “Whatever. I’m carrying the huge one first.”

In the count on 3, Yifan has the biggest box carried in his hands. It’s particularly heavy because most of the junk inside there are papers and books. The papers are yellow in colour which Yifan assumes it’s probably from his mother’s younger days. He sets down the box with a huff next to the trashcan outside of his house. He was about to rearrange the other scattered smaller boxes until his eye catches on the corner of a very familiar neon green book, peeking through the papers. “Oh? I think I remember you?” Yifan mutters after taking out a few of the papers and place it at the side so he can retrieve the book.

It’s actually a book of his drawings or what Yifan likes to call; “ _Masterpiece_ ”. Back when he was little, he used to have a passion in drawing. He was confident with his skills. For two months he would bring the green book everywhere. However, he almost stopped doing so after his classmates had teased his drawing of a dragon looking like a retarded crocodile. What made him really stopped was when he gave his crush a picture of her that he drew as a present. But his crush ended up crying because she thought that Yifan was making fun of her face by drawing her ugly.

Now that he thinks about it. It’s actually laughable. Flipping the pages, Yifan can’t help but giggle at the drawings. “You really have no talent in drawing, Wu Yifan.” He concludes to himself.

Placing back the book in the box, he’s about to put the papers back in its place until he sees the word “Seoul Family Court”.

_Ehh?_

He stares dumbly at the file for a while. Is his mother really throwing the file? It looks important though.

There’s also a possibility that her mother accidentally placed the document in the box. Without thinking, Yifan pulls out the file and open it. His eyes attentively read every single line and to his surprise, this is actually his parents’ divorced paper. _Ahh_ he should’ve known based on the origin of the file. He wonders if his mother will behead him for prying his nose in the ‘ _taboo’_ matters but then again, doesn’t he deserve to know the truth as well?

Based on the date, his father filed a divorce two months after his birth. _Pftt_. His father really _ain’t_ shit. And then he stumbles upon another file of paperwork. One of the paper had written that his mother, Wu Ai Qi, is his custodial parent.

But there’s more. There’s another paper.

 

_“I, Wu Andy, have reached an agreement on being the custodial parent of the child, Wu Jiaheng…”_

 

Yifan almost stopped breathing at the words. His eyes might be playing tricks with him so he rereads it again. And again..

_Wu Jiaheng?_

_Who is Wu Jiaheng?_

Was it his brother?

“Yifan! Are you going to stand there all day?”

Yifan immediately hides the file in his jacket the second he hears his mother calling for him. “I’m..I’m coming!” He wipes the sweat on his forehead and neck with his sleeve. This is ridiculous. If he has a brother, how come he is never aware of this fact?

Obviously his mother has been keeping it a secret from him. But he’s never really seen anyone who could potentially be his brother. Can it be…

 

_Ayyy that’s too impossible._

If it’s only about the divorce, Yifan can turn a blind eye on it. However, there’s a possibility that he has a big brother! No way he’s going to let that fact escape just like that.

Suddenly, a man’s voice greets him and before Yifan can turn around to look who it is, his mother’s shriek can be heard.

“Oh, you’re here.” The woman is instantly at the gate and Yifan grimaces at the sudden change of tone.

The said man who is standing at the gate laughs at the sight of his mother. “I didn’t know your son came home. Yifan, isn’t it? I’m Mr Lee.”

Not sure what to say, Yifan just bows at the man. He looks about his mother’s age. Yifan also notices that the man is holding a bouquet of flowers. “The flower shop had a sale so I said to myself why not.” He hands the bouquet to his mother who giggles happily. “Oh my. What a surprise.” His mother says bashfully. “You could’ve given it to someone else but if it’s for me, I’ll gladly accept them.”

Yifan raises his eyebrow at his mother for being all shy and sweet with this Mr Lee guy. But his mother looks happy. And Yifan has never seen anyone who makes his mother giggles like a teenage girl. Not wanting to interrupt, Yifan excuses himself inside.

After a few minutes, his mother enters the house with the flowers in her hands. And of course her grin is yet to falter.

“So,” Yifan begins. “Is this why you don’t call me often anymore?”

She elbows her son while glaring at him. “Don’t tease your mother. He was just being nice.”

“So are you guys like dating or what?”

“Don’t be silly.” His mother says, pulling out a vase from the cabinet beside the shoe rack. “I’m too old for that.”

Even though she puts it like that, but Yifan wouldn’t believe it. “No you’re not. Love has no age. And besides, you have my blessing.”

“Really?!” His mother’s face lights up.

“Oh? What is this behaviour? I thought you guys weren’t dating?”

Realizing that she accidentally shown too much enthusiasm, she immediately hides her face with the vase. “Not yet.” She mumbles softly.

Gosh just look at his adorable mother! He can’t help but to pinch her cheeks. “What are you being so cute for, Mama?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

During dinner, Yifan was quiet. Very quiet. And he knows his mother can sense there’s something wrong with him. But Yifan can’t seem to find his courage. “Is it the steamed buns?” his mother questions.

“Hmm?”

His mother gets up from the table to put the dishes in the sink. “Was the steamed bun spicy? Is that why you are being oddly quiet? If you are having a stomach ache, I have chamomile tea to make it feel better.”

“No. No. It’s not that. The steamed bun was good.” He bites his lip.

Snap out of it, Yifan! Where are your balls?!

“Mama!” he calls her loudly, making the latter drop the sponge in surprise. “Why? Why? What happened?” His mother spins around so quickly.

_Who’s Jiaheng?_

The words are already at the tip of his tongue. But then he is reminded of all the times his mother became too sensitive when he mentioned about his father.

Is now the right time?

“Uhm...It’s nothing...”

His mother looks at him strangely. “Are you sure? Because you really scared me there—”

“Yeah. I was just… Nothing.”

“Okay then…” his mother turns back to the sink.

“But Mama…”

“Yes?” His mother looks at him again expectantly.

Should he? Right now? But her hopeful eyes will dim and Yifan doesn’t have the heart to do that. Shaking his head, he goes back to stabbing the pudding on his plate. “Nevermind, Mama.”

His mother stares blankly at him. Her eyes went from being hopeful to become somewhat glaring. “Wu Yifan. Do you want to get hit with a sponge?”

His eyes go wide upon his mother’s threat and immediately the taller apologize repeatedly.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking, baobei. But if there’s something bothering you, please tell me. I’m after all your mother. I have only you in this world.”

Yifan frowns at his mother’s words. “Am I really? The only one?”

“Of course, baobei. Do I have any other son?’

“You might.” He mutters softly. So soft that his mother can barely catch it. “Is Jiaheng not your son?”

The sound of plate clinking pierces the air as the one that was previously on her hand falls onto the others. It gives Yifan quite a shock but he knows the most shock person is the one standing at the sink. “Where did you hear that name?” his mother says under her breath. “You went through my stuff?” It sounded more like a statement than a question. Usually when he was younger, if his mother is speaking in a very low tone, it almost mean like a death sentence for Yifan.

But why does it feel like it is for both of them?

“Mama?”

“You saw the files, didn’t you? I should’ve hid it better.” She laughs bitterly.

“No!” Yifan stands up angrily. “Why should you need to hide it? Mama, answer me. Is it true?”

His mother says nothing but her hands are gripping the counter tightly.

“Mama, tell me if it’s true. That I have a brother?”

The old woman finally turns around, revealing the tears that are going to fall any moment.

He knew it. He is bringing the tears back in his mother’s eyes. He didn’t want to push his mother to a breaking point, so he stays silent while his mother gather her thoughts and proceed to sit down beside Yifan.

“Yifan. I didn’t lie when I said I only have you. So please don’t hate me.” His mother practically sobs in her hands and Yifan can’t take it. “No, Mama. I’ll never hate you. If that’s the reason why you are hiding it from me, then you can tell me. I would never.”

“But please…” his mother begs, holding both of his hands, “Don’t think of me differently.”

After an encouraging nod from Yifan, his mother wipes her tears and heaves out a long sigh. “It was after I married him…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Ai Qi had been anxiously walking back and forth at the front door. Where is she? Her bestfriend promised to arrive as soon as she can but Ai Qi wished her “sooner” would be now or she’ll get into trouble. When the front door finally opens, she feels like her life just increased by ten years._

_“What the hell happened? You were—”_

_“Shhhh” She hushed her bestfriend who just arrived at the front door. “You need to tone down! My mother is here.”_

_Her friend, Ji soo, who also works at her boutique covers her mouth with her palm. “Wait. Why are we whispering?”_

_Panicking, Ai Qi hadn’t been getting enough sleep. Not since she came back from her appointment with Dr. Kim last Tuesday. “I need to tell you something but you have to swear on your ancestors grave that this will be between us. I beg you.” She begs, shakily holding her friend’s hand._

_Jisoo took note on how sweaty Ai Qi's hand was and not only that, Ai Qi is at the point where her breathing was becoming irregular. “Hey. Listen to me. Everything is going to be fine. I won’t breathe a word to anyone.”_

_Ai Qi looked up at the stairs for a brief moment before she pulled her friend into the guest room. She gestured her friend to sit down on the bed to which Jisoo did as so. “So, are you going to tell me what’s freaking you out?”_

_“This…”Ai Qi eyes droop dejectedly while she rub her barely noticeable baby bump. “This baby… I don’t think it’s Andy’s.”_

_“What?!” Ji soo shouted, standing up on her feet immediately._

_“Shhhh! Jisoo not so loud please. My mom can’t know!”_

_Jisoo was utterly speechless as she can feel herself starting to panic too. “You know who else can’t know? Andy, that’s who! Your husband!”_

_“You think I don’t know that?!” she whispered back frustratingly. “You can’t tell anyone or else shit is going to happen. Andy won’t hesitate for a second to leave me.”_

_Taking a deep breath, Jisoo tried to keep her nerves at bay. “Okay. Firstly, how can you be so sure that it’s not Andy’s? That doesn’t make any sense, Ai Qi. I know you wouldn’t cheat on him.”_

_“Good God, no! I love him with all my life, Jisoo.”_

_“Then what the hell happened?”_

_Ai Qi rubbed her temples as she sat down on the wooden chair. “I... Do you remember two weeks before my wedding? When Andy and I had a huge fight and it resulted us to cancel our wedding?”_

_Jisoo was unsure where this was going but nevertheless she nodded. “Yeah, I do. But then Andy came back to you 4 days later, asking to get back together and proceed with the wedding. Ai Qi, I’m not sure whether I like where this is going.”_

_Ai Qi was already letting out a sob. “I really thought it was over for us. Only God knows how terrible I felt when he took off our engagement ring and left. I swear I felt like killing myself. But…that’s how I met Dohwan again.”_

_Jisoo’s eyes immediately widened at the name. “Ai Qi, were you insane?! Of all people, you met Dohwan?! He has a crush on you since the freaking 12 th grade!”_

_“I know. I know. But he was willing to help me forget the pain. And I was really needing an escape. And he was there to offer. God, I shouldn’t have.”_

_Jisoo looked at her friend who’s crying in regrets in her hands. She can’t really say that Ai Qi cheated because her friend really thought it was over and she had nothing with Andy at the moment. “Oh, Ai Qi. Why didn’t you tell me about this? But wait,” she paused. “Still doesn’t explain how this child is really Dohwan’s? I mean, I’m sure you and Andy had like make up sex or something.”_

_“I want to believe that this is Andy’s child. But on the night me and Dohwan did it, we weren’t using protection. Both of us were pretty wasted. And Andy… you know how careful he is. He would always use protection.” She said solemnly. “This happened two months ago, which is why I’m so shocked when the doctor said I’m two months pregnant. What else could this mean?”_

_Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. “Ai Qi, are you in there?”_

_Fear rose into them as they heard her mother’s voice. “Yes, Mama. I’m just helping Jisoo here with her clothes.” She face-palms herself, not even sure if it’s convincing at all._

_“Oh Jisoo is here too! Alright, just letting you know that your phone has been ringing outside.”_

_“We’ll be out in a minute”_

_Both of them let out a relief sigh when they hear Ai Qi’s mother’s footsteps walking away. “So, what are you going to do? Are you going to tell Andy? Does Dohwan even know?”_

_“No! I’m not out of my mind to go to Dohwan and be like ‘Im carrying your baby but my husband doesn’t know it. Just putting it out there.’ And about Andy, I don’t know what to do. You know how he despises Dohwan with a burning passion.”_

_“I would too if there’s a man obsessing my fiancé or now wife.”_

_Ai Qi rolled her eyes. “Oh come on. He wasn’t that obsess. But Andy, thank God he didn’t suspect anything. He thought the condom malfunction or something. What should I do, Jisoo? It’s hasn’t even been that long since our wedding. He’s going to leave me if he finds out.”_

_“Then, don’t let him find out!” Jisoo shakes her friend’s shoulders. “If you don’t say anything or act suspiciously around him, he wouldn’t suspect anything. I really hate having you to lie but it’s the only way.”_

_“Do you think so?”_

_“At least for now. I’m here for you if anything happens, Wu Ai Qi . So don’t worry. We’ll get through this. Together.”_

_Finally, a hint of smile appears on Ai Qi’s face. Although Jisoo knows the truth will be out someday, but for the time being, it shall be their little (not really) secret._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The air is filled with silence and all Yifan can hear is his mother’s sobs. She wanted to continue but the only thing that comes out from her mouth is incoherent words. “I’m sorry, Yifan. I’m truly am. All these years I’m afraid that you would leave me just like your father did.”

“Shhh Ma it’s okay.” It’s not really fine, he thought but his priority is always his mother. “I would never leave you, Mama. No matter what happened or what had happened.” He wipes his mother’s tears on her cheeks. “So he did found out at the end.” Yifan continues.

His mother nods her head. “All because of the birthmark at your left thigh. Your real dad had one on his arm and it took some time for Andy to recognize it. He didn’t even think twice to divorce me.”

Yifan’s heart stills at the mention of his real dad. “Ma, If you don’t mind me asking. If Dohwan is my father, and if he really loves you, how come he never visited me or you? Or was it still a secret?”

His mother turns to look at him with sad eyes. “Just before I gave birth, your real father was involved in a plane crash. Even if he was still alive, I’m not sure how I would face him. I feel so ashamed.” The old woman starts crying again. “Yifan…” his mother calls him desperately. “Forgive me, please.”

“Of course, Mama.” He says softly. “I’m your son after all.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taking a deep breath, Yifan knocks before pushing the door to his mother’s bedroom open. “Mama?” He tries to balance the tray of warm tea and sweet biscuits in his hands. Things like this gives him a sense of nostalgia. He used to do this for his mother whenever she’s sick. “Your burning has gone down.” Yifan says, retreating his hand that was on his mother’s forehead. “I forgot how easily you get cold due to stress.”

“It’s not the stress this time.” His mother smiles as she takes the cup from the tray. Yifan stares at his mother taking a careful sip, then put the cup aside on nightstand. “I guess I was too shocked that I caught a cold instantly. If you take after me, you’ll probably far worse than me.”

“Well…” Yifan hands her a biscuit. “You did gave me the shock of my life.”

Both of them falls into a soft laughter. Sigh. It feels nice to hear his mother’s laughter. For a moment, Yifan thought he stole that away from her. Other people might not have forgiven his mother easily for keeping years of secret if they’re in his shoes. But then again, how can a son stay mad towards their mother that long?

“Mama. Can I ask something?”

The old woman swallows the food before nodding. “Go on.”

“Do you know where they are now? My older brother and your ex-husband?”

She looks at him sadly, like she had expected this question. “No but who knows? They might be in China. Or a western country. The man immediately shut me down after he gets the full custody of your twin brother. It’s as if he evaporates into the thin air.”

“Did you try looking for them?”

“I never really did.” She confesses solemnly. “I wanted to but I know, even if I had found them, he wouldn’t let me see him.” Suddenly, a chuckle escapes from the old woman’s lips. “Cruel, isn’t it? Separating a mother from her child. But then again, what does that make me? A coward?”

Yifan chooses not to answer that. Mainly because he too didn’t know the answer. His mother has been nothing but his role model. She still is. But he can’t really say he’s alright with his mother’s decision in the past.

“I do wish I could see my twin on d— _wait_. Mama, did you say twin?”

“Hmm? Ahh.” His mother smiles tenderly. “It’s not a big brother, Yifan. He’s actually your twin.”

Strangely, Yifan feels a sense of uneasiness pour all over him.

 _Twin_.

Something about that word rubs him in a wrong way.

“Can you imagine, Yifan? Someone out there who looks the same like you.”

Yifan internally groans. As if he can’t relate, he thinks to himself. Remembering the way Kris smirks always make his heart boils. Even a year has passed, he still won’t forget how those lips curved in a devilish victory. “I’m going to barf if his name is Kris.”

“W- what?” his mother stutters as she accidentally crushes the biscuit in her hand. “What did you s-say?”

Sensing that he had probably slipped nonsense, he shakes his head. “Ahh. Nothing. I was just rambling some—” he pauses when he sees his mother’s expression. “Mama? What’s wrong?”

The old woman just stare hard before laughing out of the blue. “I really might be crazy.” She says, running her hands through her hair. “I thought I heard you said ‘Kris’. It’s impossible.”

“What is?” he questions.

“Kris. My ex-husband initially wanted to put your brother’s name as Wu Kris. I remember our little argument. I wasn’t so fond of having my kid’s English name written on the birth certificate. I was 6 months pregnant so eventually he gave in. But still, after both of you were born, he would call your twin as Kris.”

He… he can’t breathe.

Yifan can feel the truth is slowly suffocating him.

No. The name. Wu Kris. It’s the same name. And he has the same face. The question is…

_Are they the same person?_

“You… you said they might be in China.” Yifan whispers to himself. His hands are trembling as he sets the tray down beside the bed. “It can’t be.”

“Yifan?”

He can feel his breath is getting uneven. “I have to go.”

“Wait! Yifan! Is everything okay? Did I say something wrong?”

“No, no.” he tries to compose himself.

For now, he can’t breathe a word yet. There’s only so much for a person can take. Even Yifan is struggling, what more for his ill mother? “It’s just. A Kris from work. I kinda hate him and suddenly remembered that I have to do something. Call me if you need anything!”

 

Before his mother could utter a word, the door is already closed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan scans around. He’s sitting alone at a table in a coffee shop. As much as he likes the smell of fresh coffee beans, he couldn’t really focus much on his surroundings this time. The sound of the shop bell catches his attention and he sees Kyungsoo and Baekhyun approaching him with wide smiles.

“Hey. I got your message. Something seems urgent.” Kyungsoo says while pulling the chair opposite of Yifan. Usually, Baekhyun would take the seat next to Kyungsoo but today seems to be an exception. “Aaaaaah as expected. You smell great.” Baekhyun says dreamily, crossing his arms with Yifan.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Can I use your perfume? I reek of chemicals.”

Yifan didn’t notice at first but after handling Kyungsoo his perfume, it’s only then he is aware of Kyungsoo’s smell. “What have you been doing?”

“Helping my roommate with his chemistry stuffs.”

“Oh… I didn’t know you know chemistry.”

The smaller stops spraying the perfume and look at Yifan as if he grew another head. “I don’t.”

“He’s just an assistant. When I pulled him out of the lab, his roommate was making some explosive shit.” Baekhyun comments. “Anyways, you sound so serious in the group chat. Tell me what is the tea.”

“Okay.” Yifan takes out his laptop and place it on the table. “So last week, I just found out something shocking from my mom. Turns out all this while... I have a twin brother.”

“What?!” Both of them say in unison. Actually, both of them sort of screamed and Yifan has to put his palm over Baekhyun’s mouth and hushes Kyungsoo using his finger. “Guys, not so loud!”

“Two Yifan in this world? How sinful.”

“What?”

“Ignore him.” Kyungsoo dismisses the pink haired male. “I think I know where this is going. You think they’re the same person. That Mr Abusive Guy and your twin. “

Ahh Yifan has never underestimate Kyungsoo’s quick sense.

“But here’s the thing! My mother said he could possibly live in China. And apparently, he has a nickname. Take a guess.”

Baekhyun gasps. “Don’t tell me it is Kris.”

Yifan nods his head and the smaller gasps louder. “Holy crap! What is this coincidence?”

“Remember last year we searched the name Wu Junmyeon but nothing came out. But we didn’t search Kris Wu’s name.”

“But even if we did, it would be pointless because none of them exist here in our universe, right?” Kyungsoo interjects.

“Well…” Yifan turns the laptop around so that its screen is facing Kyungsoo. “Maybe we should have.”

Baekhyun watches as Kyungsoo’s eyes turn from being concentrated to full rounded. “Oh my God.” Kyungsoo says under his breath. “My turn!” Baekhyun pulls the laptop to face him before reading the article that is displayed.

_“Former CEO of Leziuz Entertainment sent to prison for domestic violence.”_

“Oh my God…” Baekhyun turns to Yifan. “You’re going to China, aren’t you?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I swear to God Baekhyun if your stomach starts messing up while we are up in the air, I’m going to kill you.”

“Mind you, they were having a discount set.”

“And we are boarding on a plane to another state. We’ll be 3 hours plus on air and if your stomach acts up because of the shit tons of spicy food you consume at early in the morning, I will ask the captain to throw you off the plane.”

Yifan heaves out a sigh. “Guys guys can we please not do this here? I swear it is a wonder how you guys have the energy to bicker every day?”

“Easy. Riling Kyungsoo gives me the same energy just like a child’s laughter to the Monster Inc.”

Kyungsoo looks at the black hair male (previously pink) in disgust. “That’s a terrible comparison, idiot.”

Pinching his nose bridge, he swears he didn’t expect that bringing them together for an assignment group project is the start of a bickering friendship. “Whatever. It’s almost time, we should prepare before the gate opens.”

Thankfully, Baekhyun didn’t happen to have a stomach ache throughout the whole flight and Kyungsoo seems to be enjoying his sleep pretty well. All the while, Yifan stared at the clouds beneath him while fumbling with the charm on his silver necklace. “Wait for me.”

 

When he was at Guangzhou airport, he wasn’t really sure if his hunch was correct or not. But when the taxi cab takes them to the area that he once lived with Junmyeon, everything is familiar. No, it’s definitely identical to the place in the so called ‘alternate universe’.

“What’s funny?” Kyungsoo asks. The smaller moves his shoulder closer to the sleeping Baekhyun so that the latter can rest his head comfortably. Both of his friends look good together for once, Yifan thought.

Remembering the question, Yifan shakes his head. “Nah. It’s just… everything here is the same. The shops nearby. The palm tree at the junction. And the park. There’s just so much similarities that it’s not even a coincidence anymore. Just wow.” Kyungsoo takes note on how Yifan’s eyes are sparkling as he looks outside the window. “One year. One year and I finally found this place again. It’s a miracle, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo can’t help but to mirror his smile. “It is.”

Yifan can’t exactly remember the address, he can only remember the name of the housing area. But somehow he manage to guide the taxi driver to the house that he had live for 6 months before. His face immediately brightens when he spots the colourful flower pots lining up inside the gate. “Guys, look! Those flower pots!”

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun has this puzzled expression on his face to which Yifan sighs. “It’s the same one as the one I made with Junmyeon and Tao. We painted them together.” He stares fondly at the flowers. The last time he saw those pots, the seeds only grew a little. _Look how beautiful they’ve grown._

“It’s confirmed then.” Baekhyun smiles. “Come on, let’s meet our brother-in-law.”

He may not look like it but Yifan’s heart is pounding against his ribcage. Everything in his mind is just chanting Junmyeon repeatedly because the thought of being able to see Junmyeon’s beautiful face again seems like a dream. With a deep breath, Yifan pushes the smart doorbell.

Silence.

“No one’s answering?”

“Maybe they’re not home?”

“There’s a car inside.” Baekhyun points out.

Yifan peeks a little in the across the gate and his eyebrow furrows. “That’s not Junmyeon’s car.” Yifan already started mumbling incoherent words until they are surprised by a voice coming from the speaker. _“Yes, can I help you?”_

“Uh…” Yifan is speechless because that’s definitely not Junmyeon’s delicate voice. “Uh.. Is this the Wu’s household?”

“Wu? I’m sorry I think you got the wrong house.”

“Wait! Do you happen to know Wu Junmyeon?”

The man in the speaker pauses before saying that it’s the first time he heard of that name. Yifan feels like his whole world is starting to crumble down.

“What did he say?” Baekhyun nudges him.

“He doesn’t know.” Yifan’s voice is almost as it has already lost its colour. “It’s over. I’m never going to meet him ever again. I’m going to die alone without a partner and—”

“Oh quit being dramatic, you giant baby.” Kyungsoo pulls the taller’s ears and immediately Yifan shuts up. “Maybe he moved to another house or something? Is there anyone you could ask around here? Someone?”

“Someone?” Yifan thinks. Who can he possible ask? He can’t ask Jongdae when he doesn’t even know where in the devil is he and— _MEOW_

“Ahh! A cat!” Baekhyun shrieks as he points at the cat resting on the gate beside Junmyeon’s house. “You’re such a dog, Baek.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he tries to detach himself from Baekhyun.

“I prefer to be called puppy, thank you.”

“Kiko?” Yifan squints his eyes as he steps closer to the gate next door to get a closer look of the cat. “Is that really you?”

The colour of the cat is definitely similar to Kiko's. Not only that, the polka dots cat collar and red bell just confirm that it is indeed Kiko!

“Guys! It's the –”

“Yifan watch out!”

_PAKK_

Yifan feels a blinding pain at the back of his head before he falls onto the ground. His left hand immediately goes to grab the back of his head.

“Crap! Are you okay?” Kyungsoo is instantly beside him while Baekhyun glares at the newcomer whom had stormed from his car and instantaneously grab a broomstick nearby. “Are you insane, Sir!”

The man falls silent but his eyes are boring holes into Yifan.

“Yifan, do you know this dude?”

After having his eyes closed to bear the pain, Yifan opens his eyes and take a good look at the man. The second he registers the blond hair and baby faced features, in a dash he is on his feet again.

“Luhan!”

“Stay back!” Luhan shouts, pointing the broomstick at him. “I'll call the police!”

“Yifan, what is he saying?” Yifan forgot that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo couldn't understand Mandarin. “Nothing. It's fine. I got this.” He assures Baekhyun. “Luhan, it's me.”

“How the hell did you escape?! I'm not going to tell you where he is even if you are going to kill me.”

“woah woah. Luhan it's me! It's Yifan! Wu Yifan.”

“Lies!” Luhan hits him again and this time at his right knee causing Yifan to fall on his knees. “You tricked us before! We don't fall for you stupid act twice.”

Can't hold it any longer, Kyungsoo unexpectedly snatches the broom from Luhan's hand and throws it at the side. Surprised by the attack, Luhan didn’t expect for the doe eyed man to grab his collar. “Enough and start talking in a civilised manner.”

“Kyungsoo...” Yifan winces in pain. “Let go of him. And Luhan.” Yifan switches to his mother tongue. “It’s me, Yifan. These are my friends from Korea.”

Kyungsoo lets go of Luhan's collar then proceed in helping Baekhyun carrying Yifan up.

“Impossible. Junmyeon told me everything. Even if it sounds insane, I know Junmyeon is not one to lie.”

Yifan takes something out from his pocket and thrust it into Luhan's hand. “Then, call the police. Ask them whether Kris is in the prison or not. I wouldn't be in two places at once, wouldn't I?”

Luhan eyes the phone suspiciously before throwing back the phone at Yifan. “As if your phone can even make phone calls here.” The smaller then proceed to take out his own phone and dials someone. “Hey, Zhengting. Can you do a little favour? Yeah, I think I just...”

 

“Damn, that boy sure hits you hard.” Baekhyun mumbles, still supporting Yifan’s left side. “What did you say to him anyways?”

“I told him to call the police if he wants confirmation that I'm not Kris Wu.”

“Are you sure that's a great idea? What if we are called for interrogation?”

Yifan grimaces at Kyungsoo's word. That didn’t cross his mind at all.

Not long after, Luhan comes back to them after hanging up his phone. “It seems like the asshole is indeed in jail. I got a friend inside to check.”

“Won't he be suspicious of the sudden question?”

“Nah. I said that I thought I saw somebody like him. Just making sure if it was him or just my hallucination. But...” Luhan's scary eyes finally turns soft. “Is it really you, Yifan?”

Instead of answering, Yifan fondles with his necklace. “I bought this with the thought of him.” He then turns the charm around, revealing the alphabets that were carved.

Luhan takes a closer look of it before slowly breaking into a smile. “It’s beautiful.”

Yifan nods. “Now, Luhan. Where's Junmyeon?”

Luhan fishes out his car keys and ushers them to the white Hyundai parked across the road. “Follow me.” The three waste no time and follow the blond male, not forgetting to pick up their bags on the floor. “The bags can go at the trunk.”

After loading the bags to the car trunk, Yifan makes his way to the passenger seat while the other rides at the back. Yifan is not sure where Luhan is taking him, not that he is 100% familiar with this country, but Luhan tells them that they’re heading to Junmyeon’s new apartment.

Truthfully, he thought Junmyeon would move somewhere near his old house but after 1 hour, they are still yet to arrive. Baekhyun already dozed off for the third time today and as usual, Kyungsoo’s shoulder would be the victim.

“Are you nervous?” Luhan asks, breaking the silence in the car.

“A little.” Yifan replies although his palms are starting to sweat again. “He didn't forget me, did he?”

Luhan chuckles. “Of course not. You’ve only been gone for what? 1 year? I doubt he did but… Many things has happened since then. If I may ask, how did you know Kris is in jail?”

“I searched for his name.” Yifan answers. “At first I couldn't find anything under Junmyeon's name. But I manage to found an article that says Kris Wu was arrested for domestic violence. It has my face in it.”

“Mmmmh" Luhan hums, making a left turn. “Jongdae did paid a large sum of money to take down the nasty articles of Junmyeon. By the way, you should get used to call him Jin Zhong Da”

“Oh? That name! I saw it at the company's website!”

“Ahhhhh that's Jongdae alright. ” Luhan shakes his head. “Even I knew about his real name after I saw him filing the details for the court's official document. I guess he is comfortable with his nickname.”

 

It dawns to him that if he had known about that little detail, he would've find Junmyeon a year ago. But it doesn’t matter. A year ago, or months ago, at least he knows it now and they are on their way to Junmyeon’s.

All that matters is that he'll be able to hug his son and husband again.

“Whoop there she is.” Luhan steps on the break and they arrive infront of an apartment. Unlike Yifan’s apartment, this place is definitely way more extravagant than the place he had been living at. It's not really surprising for him because he knows of Junmyeon’s background but it is for his two friends. “Woah you really weren't joking when you said that he came from a wealthy bloodline.” Baekhyun gasps as he is the first to run to the lobby.

“Does he live alone?” Kyungsoo asks particularly to no one and it took seconds before Yifan understands that he has to translate the question to Luhan.

“Oh no. Only him and his son.” Luhan says in his rusty English. Kyungsoo smiles as he appreciates the latter's effort to converse directly with him. “However,” he changes back to Mandarin. “Junmyeon's not home. He's still in his physiotherapy. Zie Qong should be back with Tao by now.”

“Zie Qong?”

“Ah..” he snaps his fingers. “Tao's nanny.”

Right. He forgets that Junmyeon might be working and someone needs to take Tao home from school. He thought Luhan would be his replacement but it looks like Luhan lives quite far from Junmyeon.

“Uhmm are you guys coming or not?” Baekhyun hollers.

“You guys go ahead. I actually have an appointment. But I've already called Jongdae so he should be arriving shortly.” Luhan says as he ushers both Kyungsoo and Yifan to move into the lift.

“Luhan.” Yifan calls him before he turns his back to them. “Thank you so much.”

To that, Luhan grins. “No. I should thank you. For coming back and...You'll make him happy again.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

According to Luhan, the room should be the last one on the left. Standing in front of the room, Yifan is less nervous than he is before knowing that Junmyeon is not behind this door. But he still is because it'll be his first meeting Tao again. Tao is a kid, what if he is afraid of him? What if he still can't differentiate between him and Kris?

There's only one way to find out.

He rings the doorbell twice before the door is opened, revealing a short girl with straight black hair. The girl only stared at him before blinking her eyes rapidly. “Oh wow you _do_ look like him.”

Yifan assumes that ‘him’ would be no other than Kris. Obviously. “Come on in. I've been expecting you. Yifan, wasn't it?”

Yifan nods his head. Luhan must have fill in the details to her before they arrived. “Well then, make yourself at home, I guess.” She shrugs, closing the door when everyone has already entered the apartment. “Just don't break anything.” She says, precisely towards Baekhyun whose hands is almost touching the huge vase by the TV.

As if sensing all eyes are on him, Baekhyun turns to look at his friends and blinks innocently.

“I don't need to understand Mandarin to know that she's warning you, Baek.” Kyungsoo face-palms before dragging Baekhyun to sit on the sofa adjacent to the TV.

When Yifan turns back to Zie Qong, he realizes that the latter has already disappeared into the kitchen. “Uhmm" he says as he follows her. “You do know who I am, right?”

“Of course.” She answers while grabbing a pack of chips out from the cabinet. “You're the good twin of the bad twin who's in jail now.”

Okay, maybe that's a lot simpler and easier for people to understand. Though it sounds like an understatement but it's definitely not incorrect. “Are you like a soldier or something?” she questions flatly.

“I'm sorry?”

“I mean I've been working with Junmyeon for 8 months now and I've never seen you made an appearance before. Not even in the trials. So did you like, came back from war or something. And your Mandarin is terrible, that's a confusion to me.”

Yifan didn't know how to answer her but she's definitely got a point. “I've been studying abroad. In Korea specifically.”

The girl hums. “I guess studies is more important than your brother.” She mumbles. “But then again, if I have a brother like that, I wouldn’t even want to show my face here.”

Yifan groans. “Imagine having the same face as him.”

“Exactly! It’s a waste of good genes.”

Their conversation is interrupted by Kyungsoo clearing his throat. “Uhmm sorry. Baekhyun is getting bored and you know how whiny he gets. He's just wondering when he can see the son.”

Oh right. Tao! He's been wondering that as well. He thought Tao would cling onto his nanny but the little kid is nowhere to be found in the house. “Luhan said that Zitao should be here. With you.”

“Oho you mean Panda Tao?” The tone of her voice changes from monotone to half-delightful while she sucks off the cheese on her fingertips. “Yeah, he's here. But he's talking to Zhong Da now on the phone.”

“Can I see him?”

“No.” She glares. Her eyes are emitting a dangerous aura and Yifan has a feeling that this girl has a black belt in Karate. “Let him come to you by himself. His uncle is slowly talking to him about you. And when he's ready, he'll come out.”

“Is everything...alright?” Kyungsoo looks back and forth between Yifan and Zie Qong. The doe eyed male isn’t capable of understanding their conversation as he has zero Mandarin skills but the sudden tension isn’t unnoticeable.

“It's fine.” She replies, catching Kyungsoo off guard that the nanny is able to reply in Korean. Even though the pronunciation is slightly off, he is able to catch it. Sensing that there’s nothing to talk further, Yifan and Kyungsoo excuses themselves and join Baekhyun at living room.

Yifan really wants to take a peek into the little boy’s bedroom but Zie Qong is keeping a sharp eye on him. Not long after, Jongdae arrives at the door with a big hamper in his hands. “Hello, Ziezie. Looking beautiful as always.” He greets while making kissy lips.

“Ugh get a grip old man.” She rolls her eyes after closing the front door.

“Hey, we're only 7 years apart! And have you decided to stop calling me Zhong Da when you can—”

“Jongdae?”

Whatever that Jongdae was about to say is suddenly gone from his mind as he stares dumbly at Yifan. “Oh wow...” was the first thing that comes out from Jongdae’s mouth. “Can I punch you?”

“What? No! Why?”

“Sorry! I've been wanting to punch that bastard's face but I don't want to go to jail either!”

Yifan breaks into a small laugh. “I can still see you're still the same, Jin Zhong Da”

“Oh God, Luhan told you, didn’t he? That bastard”

“He certainly did.” Yifan snickers.

“Okay whatever. And you must be Yifan's friends!” Jongdae clasps his hands together and walk towards Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. “You've come a long way from home.”

“Finally! Someone who we can understand!” Baekhyun exasperated, amused that the man is talking in their mother tongue.

“I'm Do Kyungsoo and this is Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo introduces himself and his friend. “I’m surprised. Your Korean is not so bad.”

“Well, I did grow up with my grandmother who’s practically Korean.” He winks before turning to Yifan. “Come on. Sit down while I go fetch your son.”

At the mention of Tao, Yifan's pulse suddenly increases and he gulps thinking of all the possible worst scenarios that can happened. Oh God it's happening.

Jongdae goes missing into one of the rooms and when he comes out, a little child is walking behind Jongdae's short legs. Watching from the kitchen is Zie Qong with her piercing gaze, ready to karate their ass if Tao ever lets out a cry.

Even when they arrive in front of Yifan, the kid is still hiding himself from being seen by Yifan. The taller male notices that Tao has grown a little taller than he last remember.

“Come on now, Zitao.” Jongdae ruffles the little kid's black hair. “Don't you want to see your Baba?”

A squeal can be heard and all of them looks towards the source of it.

“Oh no. Don't mind me.” Baekhyun sniffs. “It’s just...he said ‘Baba’.” His sentence dies halfway as he wipes his snort using his sleeve.

Focusing back on Zitao, Yifan crouches and tries to call for his son. “Baby Tao. It's me. It's Baba. Don't you miss me?”

Tao finally peeks his head to the side and Yifan wanted to immediate envelop the small child in his hands when he sees the glassy brown eyes that he's been dying to witness again. But Yifan can also see the hesitation in the smaller's eyes. “You don't believe it's Baba?” Yifan asks sadly.

Zitao immediately hides his head behind Jongdae again and Yifan frowns. “How can Baba make Tao believe?”

The small kid mumbles something but Yifan can't quite decipher it.

“Tao honey, maybe you should stop talking into my butt and come out so everyone can hear you.”

After hearing his uncle's request, Tao takes his first step away from Jongdae and slowly walk towards Yifan. He then brings his free hand that's not clutching Jongdae’s pants and hold out five fingers to Yifan. “One, two, three, four, five.” Tao counts with his fingers. “Tao put Baba at which place?” and then Tao points towards his heart.

Instantly, Yifan knows what Tao is referring to. “If I get the answer correct, will Tao hug me?”

The smaller kid nods. Confidently, Yifan opens his arms. “Third. Tao loves Appa, Kiko And then Baba."

Tao's small pout immediately curves into a smile and he lets go of Jongdae’s pants to run into Yifan's arms.

 

Finally… Finally! His son is back in his arms. “Baba...” his son croaks while tears are brimming in his eyes. “Baba came back.” He cries into Yifan's clothes.

“Huuush baby. I'm here. Now, I'm here.” Yifan soothes the smaller's back at the same time he's holding back his tears. “I won't leave you anymore.” Yifan pampers Zitao’s face with kisses before hugging the smaller again tightly.

“Oh God.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he takes out tissues from his bag and hands it to the crying mess Baekhyun. Looking back at Yifan and the kid named is Zitao, Kyungsoo smiles fondly at the heart-warming scene.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ever since the small reunion, Tao wouldn't even want to separate from Yifan even for a second. Not only him, seems like the feeling is mutual as Yifan acts the same. Tao has been showing him his new collection of fish plushies and drawings and then tells him about his new school. It's a lot to process but Yifan is just glad that he can hear Tao blabbers about the things he had been missing for a year.

That is until Zie Qong calls Tao for his shower time. He's still in his school uniform. Even though Yifan wants to assist Tao showering but he still has more to talk with Jongdae.

Sitting at the dining table, all four men waves goodbye at Tao before the smaller goes away with Zie Qong. “He's grown taller.” Yifan says fondly.

“Yeah. I don't think it's a gene from our family. Anyways,” Jongdae turns serious. “A lot has happen in the span of one year. I'm all yours to answer your questions.”

Baekhun raises up his hand. “If you don't mind explaining in Korean so that we don't feel left out too. That is if you don't mind.”

Jongdae shakes his head. “Sure, not at all.”

“So, what happened to...Kris? How did he get in jail?”

“Well,” Jongdae scratches his chin. “If you ask me, I think Junmyeon might have foreseen you disappearing. I still don't know what kind of sorcery that's making it possible but the point is, he knew. He put a camera in your room and Kris got caught in the camera for...” Jongdae looks carefully at Yifan’s expression before continuing. “...hurting him. And the police arrived at the scene but Junmyeon was badly injured. Especially his left leg.”

Yifan's hand curls into a fist under the table and Kyungsoo notices this. The latter gently holds Yifan's hand in comfort.

“It was a smart move for you to resign from the company. Junmyeon managed to take back whatever was his before you left. At last, Kris was left with nothing but still, it wasn't an easy process. It takes almost a year for the punishment to be finalize.”

“Did Yifan's name ever been brought up?” This time, it's Baekhyun who asks.

“No. Zitao is a smart kid. He listens when we said to not mention his Baba at all. We asked him to think like you never existed.”

“And Kris...?” Kyungsoo asks. “He never mention anything about Yifan?”

Jongdae only chuckles before taking another sip of his drink. “If you were in his place, would you have mentioned it? _‘_ A guy from an unknown universe possessed my body and have been living as me for 6 months _?_ ’”

He’s got a point.

If Kris did put out Yifan's name, it's like winning a ticket to being admitted in the mental hospital. “Though, this is still bizarre for me. You claimed to be from the other universe but turns out you just swapped bodies with your twin. Which also doesn’t make any sense and if this bizarre-ness keeps happening, I’m the one that will land in the mental hospital.”

“Honestly, Jongdae. I don't even know myself.” Yifan thinks to himself for a moment about his decision before he looks persistently at Jongdae. “Take me to Kris.”

Jongdae backs off from the table. “Woah, hold down your horses. Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“Yeah. Not to mention the police would be suspicious of you.” Kyungsoo agrees with Baekhyun.

However, Yifan won’t change his mind. It’s time to face this man. “I have an alibi if that happens. Take me to Kris, Jongdae.” He repeats firmly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So uhh... you’re Kris' brother?”

Yifan couldn’t concentrate on any words this officer were saying. Not when the people on this building is looking at him weirdly. His nerves are tense, as if the officer is going to jump on him in any second.

“Mr. Wu?”

“Ah yes, that's me.” Yifan timidly replies. _Snap out of it, Yifan!_

The officer who Yifan notes his name is Ziyi squints his eyes at him. “Where did you said you were from again?”

“I uh… I didn't say anyth—Korea. I'm from Korea.” Yifan internally panics under the officer's gaze.

“Hmmm how come you weren't around?”

“Pardon?”

“I said,” the officer swiftly slides his card at the card scanner and the steel door opens. “How come you weren't around? During the trials?”

“Oh! I wasn't—I just found out recently. Me having a brother that is. Twin.” Yifan didn't know why he was being so nervous. It's probably due to his first time visiting someone in the prison. And did he mentioned that his face resembles a criminal?

“In that case,” The man opens another door and ushers Yifan to third booth. “Happy reunion.” The officer says sarcastically.

Yifan waits a few minutes before the man that he despises from the core of his heart shows up in handcuffs. The police release his hands then pushes him to sit on the chair opposite of him on the other side.

Yifan expected different kinds of shocking expression from Kris. But what he didn't expect is a laugh coming out from the latter's mouth. “I must be crazy.”

Yifan picks up the phone and Kris reluctantly follow suit. “We meet again....brother.”

The pure disgust on Kris face is evident as he grits his teeth. “So is that what we are? How unfortunate.”

“Do you think I wanted this? Looking at your damn self in all orange. But then again, it's where you belong.”

“Save the effort. What are the real reason you are here for? To gloat? Or maybe...” Kris leans forward, closer to the glass. “You’re here to ask about your daddy.”

Yifan said nothing.

“Aww how sweet. He's dead. Didn't that bitch told you?”

“DON’T YOU DARE—” Yifan lurches forward but soon realizes that he had raised his voice, catching some attention. The last thing he wants is to be dragged out for making a scene. He breathes out a long sigh. “No. That's not it.”

“Don't tell me,” Kris faces turns into something that looks like Grinch on Christmas. “You came here to see me as family.”

As much as Yifan wanted to deny, but Kris is actually spot on. And it shows on Yifan’s face.

“Disgusting. Do you expect me to burst into tears for a beautiful family reunion?”

“Shut up. If you don't want to see me, the least you could do is this.” Yifan pulls out a picture of his mother and put it against the glass. “It’s our mother.”

“Tsk,” Kris scoffs as he leans back. “Softie. What makes you think that I was even slightly curious or interested in the woman who was the cause of my misery?”

Yifan pulls back the photo into his pocket. “What?”

Kris rolls his eyes. “Of course. While you were getting all the sweet motherly love by our Hero-like mother,” he sing songs but then his eyes turns deadly. “And then there’s me, having to face the shitty outcomes of her infidelity.”

Yifan wanted to correct him that it wasn't infidelity but the latter beats him into it. “That man who took me didn't even want me. It was just his plan to make his ex-wife miserable. And because of that, I was merely invisible. I was just like a stranger living in a house where only the workers who talked to me. Pitiful, isn't it?”

For the first time, Yifan can see a hint of sadness in Kris' eyes. However, it lasted a few seconds because it's gone as soon as it came. “But then, he got himself killed by some disease. Man, I remember opening an expensive wine for celebration. I lived a happy life since then. No worries. No regrets. Until...that cunt and his grandfather made me choose.”

Yifan clears his throat. “You made a choice. And you regretted it.”

“Do you really think I had a choice?” Kris scoffs. “Because it felt so much like a dead end.”

Yifan stays silent as he watches the angry and sadness, all pooling in Kris piercing stare. “Get lost.” Kris says with so much venom. “I have no family. Remember that.” He then puts the phone back on the side before standing up to leave.

There's nothing else Yifan can say. He doesn't know why he feels a tinge of pity towards his brother. But still, it's no justification for that animalistic behaviour towards Junmyeon.

 

 

 

 

Yifan honestly didn’t know what he expected from meeting his twin. Ugh just saying that is giving him the creeps of his life. He storms back into Jongdae's car with furrowed eyebrows. “I'm guessing it didn't went well.”

Yifan huffs, slamming his bag at the back seat. “It could’ve been better.”

Jongdae smirks before stepping on the gas. The sun is almost down, and Yifan is just counting the hours until Junmyeon gets home. So far, no one told Junmyeon anything. Yifan wants it to be a surprise.

Arriving back at the place, Tao runs into Yifan's arms straightaway after Yifan opens the door. This is wonderful, Yifan thinks as he spins Tao around, making the smaller shrieks.

Even Baekhyun and Kyungsoo who were just helping to serve dinner on the table stops for a while and turn to look at the adorable scene. “I've never seen him as happy as today.” Kyungsoo whispers, eyes not taking off from Yifan. “I can’t even imagine how he'll look like when this Wu Junmyeon arrives.”

Baekhyun silently agrees. He remembers the days when Yifan said he would give up on searching for Junmyeon. But the taller did kept his promise in loving Junmyeon forever. At first, Baekhyun didn’t understand how he can be so infatuated on someone.

But after today, he realizes it's not only Junmyeon that Yifan fell in love. It's Tao. It's the life with his “family" here which made it hard for Yifan to let go.

“I'm glad we came along.” He sighs contently before going back into the kitchen.

Out of the sudden, Jongdae hears Junmyeon whistling outside the door. With a dash, Jongdae peeks outside through the door hole and he sees Junmyeon struggling to retrieve his card from his bag.

He was about to notified Yifan who is in the toilet but suddenly, he had a brilliant idea.

After running to the kitchen, he pulls Kyungsoo and Zie Qong out of the kitchen and push them into one of the guest room. Baekhyun who is holding Tao is dumbfounded for a bit then he is also being pulled into the said room.

The door clicks open and Junmyeon’s nose straight away sniffs the great aroma of fried rice. “Mmmmmm dinner smells nice.” He hums. “I'm home!” he announces loudly.

Usually by now, Tao would shout his usual ‘Appa’ or at least Zie Qong would greet him welcome home. But surprisingly it's quiet.

His foot accidentally knocks on a luggage on the floor and his eyebrows furrow at the unfamiliar luggage.

_This is not mine._

“Hello?” He calls out again. “Jongdae? Are you in here?”

Suddenly feeling cautious, Junmyeon takes out the pepper spray from the kitchen drawer and clings to it. He scans the living room again and it looks like Tao did play in the living room. His plushies are scattered on the ground. But what had his eyes widen in shock is the three pair of shoes that he has never seen before. Jongdae’s and Zie Qong shoes are here. But where are they?

And then, Junmyeon hears the sound of toilet flush and the bathroom door at the hallway opens, revealing a tall black hair man. Jumyeon can feel his leg starts to weaken as he recognizes that face.

How can he not?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan heaves out a breath. He's been holding his pee since he was at the prison. Now that it's all out, he feels so much relief. When he steps out of the room, surprisingly it's quiet. As he turns to his left, he drops the crumpled tissue that was in his hand.

It is as if the air has been sucked out from his lung. His chest is heaving up and down rapidly as he stares at the small figure in the living room.

 _Junmyeon_.

His mind went blank. He had practiced a few times on how to greet his lover again but it seems like it all went down the drain the moment he registers Junmyeon’s presence.

Slowly, he walks towards his lover. The latter looks equally as shock as him.

He can't believe it. Junmyeon is in front of him. He's wearing a grey sweatshirt with black jeans and Junmyeon looks as beautiful, as youthful as he remembers. When they are only a few steps apart, Yifan lifts his right hand to touch the latter's face. “Junmyeon—”

_PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTT_

“HOLY FUCK!" Yifan feels the stinging pain in his eyes as Junmyeon sprays a good amount of pepper spray into his eyes. “JESUS CHRIST IT BURNS!” Yifan screams in pain, then falling into the ground.

Junmyeon clumsily pulls out his phone from the pocket. “Don't move! Or I’m going to call police!” he shouts, typing something on his phone.

“Don't…” Yifan croaks, eyes still burning from the spray. “It’s me, Yifan.”

The name catches Junmyeon attention immediately as he stops typing. “Yifan?”

As if on cue, Jongdae and the others runs out from the guest room to Yifan’s aid. “Yifan!” Baekhyun shouts and in a second, his friends are by his side.

“What did you do?” Jongdae holds both of Junmyeon's shoulder.

Junmyeon is still agape. He couldn't even register what is happening. And why is there so many people in his house? He feels Jongdae taking the pepper spray from his hands and exasperates.

“Jongdae, what's going on?”

“Baekhyun, get me a wet towel!” One of the kneeled boy shouts, then the other flies into the kitchen.

_Korean?_

“Who are you?” Junmyeon whispers in Korean unconsciously.

Kyungsoo can barely catch it but he does. Helping Yifan to sit up, he scowls at the blond male. “I'm Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. A friend of Yifan's.”

At the last word, Junmyeon feels his heart dropping into his stomach. “That’s impossible.”

“It’s true, cous.” Junmyeon glances at Jongdae and sees him nodding his head with an apologetic expression.

_No. It's impossible._

There is no way the man in front of him isn’t Kris. It's a miracle for Yifan to be here. But he thinks back at the way Yifan looks at him before he sprayed his eyes out of panic.

_Oh Lord._

“Junmyeon.” Yifan stretches out his hand, his eyes are still closed. “Junmyeon, where are you?”

Kyungsoo steps aside and beckons Junmyeon to come closer. Junmyeon still hesitates but then Baekhyun takes Junmyeon’s soft hand and place it on Yifan’s palm. “Is this you?” the taller smiles.

When he groans after failing to open his eyes, Junmyeon panics and catches Yifan’s face into his hand. “No. Don't force it.” Junmyeon finds himself whispering to Yifan.

As a reply, Yifan snakes his arms around Junmyeon's hips and pulls him against his body. Junmyeon mentally shrieks but when he feels the taller's drumming heart beat is as fast as his, it calms him a little. “I freaking live for this day, Junmyeon.”

“It's really you?” Junmyeon breathes out as he traces Yifan's faces with his fingers. He can feel his emotions building up and he is so close to bursting out.

Yifan is finally here.

How that happened he can't bring himself to think about that. Instead, he wraps his arms around Yifan’s shoulder and pull him closer. “Oh God, it's you! It's you isn't it?! Oh my God is this a dream?!”

Yifan chuckles as he pulls back. “No, baby.” He tries to slowly open his left eye first. Initially his vision was blurry but then his eye gets a clearer view. “There it is.” Yifan mutters softly, gazing into Junmyeon’s eyes. “Those two beautiful brown eyes.”

Yifan wanted to kiss him right then on the spot but the pain in his right eye strikes again and immediately Jongdae pulls them both apart. “Okay, we need to aid him first before proceeding further this reunion.”

Though, it is unfortunate that Junmyeon has to let go, but Jongdae is right.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

At the living room now, Zie Qong is slowly dabbing cold wet towel on Yifan's eyelids while Junmyeon sits on Yifan's right side. Kyungsoo is seated next to Zie Qong while Tao is on Jongdae's lap with Baekhyun standing next to him. “You know,” Yifan starts off, slowly fluttering both of his eyes open. Junmyeon feels tons of guilt pouring over him as he sees the redness in Yifan's eyes. “I imagine our reunion would be a lot more romantic.”

“Can I be the first one to say that Jongdae’s idea sucks?” Baekhyun scoffs while putting away the bowl and towel before heading to the kitchen

“Well what do you expect?” Kyungsoo hands Yifan a piece of tissue to wipe his face. “If someone who look like a criminal, walks into my house I would flip out too. Luckily, Junmyeon didn’t stab Yifan or something.”

The colour of Junmyeon's face immediately drains out after hearing that. Baekhyun comes back and takes a seat beside Kyungsoo. “Oh please, Kyungsoo. The one that's stabbing someone is you.”

“Shut up, Baek.”

Their bickering is interrupted when Junmyeon clears his throat. “I'm sorry. I really didn't know.” He eyes Yifan apologetically. “Actually, until now, I still can’t comprehend what's happening. Yifan, how are you here?”

“Apparently,” Jongdae butts in, catching everyone's attention. “Yifan is actually Kris' long lost twin brother.”

“What?!”

Yifan takes Junmyeon's hand with his. “It's true. I just found out recently. It's a long story but I found you on the internet and I had to see you.”

“But...But....how did...you manage to get stuck into Kris body?”

That's actually a question beyond Yifan's knowledge. Actually, it's beyond everyone's understanding. How it happened is still a mystery. “I wish I do know. But it's okay.” Yifan brings Junmyeon's wrist against his lips. “I'm back here, aren't I?”

Junmyeon feels breathless as he returns Yifan's loving gaze. Though he can't understand many things, but he does understand that Yifan is real again. And he is holding him.

“Whop! Okay, kids. Dinner's getting cold. So, let's celebrate this over the dining table.” Jongdae announces, clapping his hands.

Everyone seems to agree especially Baekhyun who has been secretly whining at Kyungsoo for being hungry while Kyungsoo just hushes him.

 

The dinner went very well. It was fill with laughter and embarrassing stories. All while, Yifan has never let go of Junmyeon's hand under the table. Both of them were sending secret smiles which at first was heart-warming but then Jongdae just glared and asked them to finish eating before they suffocate the air with their sweet love any further.

After doing the cleaning and dishes, Jongdae suggests to let Kyungsoo and Baekhyun stay at his house. At first, Tao was sulking because he wanted to stay with his Baba and Appa but after Zie Qong’s coaxing, she manage to win over his heart which resulted to Tao staying with Zie Qong for the night.

“Are you sure you're okay with Tao crashing with you tonight?” Junmyeon looks at Zie Qong worriedly. “I mean you have a test coming, right? If it bothers your time to study, then Tao can just sleep here.

Zie Qong shakes her head while she is putting on the shoes for Tao. “No, no way. God knows what both of you might do tonight. Who are we kidding, I’m sure he wants to get it on with you after what, one year?”

Junmyeon blushes. “Stop saying nonsense.”

“If it were nonsense, I wouldn’t have supported Jongdae’s suggestion, would I?” She beams, sliding her bag around her shoulder.

Tao gives his Baba and Appa a kiss first before waving them goodbye.

And then it was Jongdae and his new guests turn to bid farewell. “Bye, cousin. Hope you will sleep well tonight! Well, that is if you manage to get any.” He winks. Junmyeon and Yifan immediately turns red at Jongdae's words.

“Junmyeon, are you sure that it's safe to follow him back home?” Kyungsoo points to Jongdae who is now excitedly telling Baekhyun about his puppy.

Yifan glances to them before nodding. “Just make sure to not drink so much if he offers liquor.”

Kyungsoo just shrugs before the three of them disappear through the door.

Junmyeon finds himself staring at the door. Yifan has some of great friends.

Suddenly, he feels something cold wraps around his neck. “What—”

“Don't turn around yet.” Yifan holds Junmyeon’s hip in his place with his left hand before continuing to clasp the necklace. “There. Beautiful.”

Junmyeon goes to look at the mirror on the wall of the hallway. His eyes are sparkling just by looking at the beautiful charm on his chest. “It's really pretty.” He breathes out.

“I bought it with the thought of you.” Yifan strides behind him and wraps his arms around Junmyeon's hips. “Do you like it?”

Junmyeon turns around to face Yifan. “A lot.”

Yifan's thumbs brushes along Junmyeon's cheeks with so much tenderness. He lets Junmyeon nuzzles his cheek against Yifan warm’s hand, savouring the touch. “I've been imagining this for so long. I didn't even know it is possible.”

Junmyeon leans forward. “Then what are you waiting for?” He nudges his nose with Yifan's. And that is all it take for Yifan to pull Junmyeon’s head closer and crashes their lips together.

He has been controlling himself since he first laid his eyes on Junmyeon and now that they are alone, he can taste Junmyeon's lips as many times as he wants.

It’s not a tender kiss and Junmyeon didn’t even expects their first kiss after a long time to be so. Not when both of them have been missing each other for a year. No one after Yifan had he touched or touches him. Of course it drives him crazy.

Yifan breaks the hungry kiss and continues to suck Junmyeon's neck and Junmyeon breathes out a sigh, turning his neck to offer more access. “This is a dream.” Yifan whispers, trailing wet kisses from Junmyeon's collarbones to his jaw.

“It’s not.” Junmyeon mutters softly before pulling Yifan’s jaw to kiss him again. Junmyeon tilts his head so he can kiss Yifan deeper and hotter and Yifan immediately moans when their tongues rubs against each other.

“I love you,” Junmyeon says unconsciously against Yifan's lips. The latter smiles before leaning forward to suck on Junmyeon’s upper lip, making the latter runs his hands across Yifan's locks.

Can't hold it any longer, Yifan hands slides down to Junmyeon's thighs and lifts him, pressing him against the wall. They didn’t break the kiss as their body are being pressed on each other and Yifan still feels that he's not close enough. “I want more.” He whispers in Junmyeon's ear before pressing a kiss at the shell of his ear.

“Wait.” Junmyeon stops him. The smaller male’s lips are apart as he breathes heavily after the hot kiss. Yifan feels a sense of proud looking at Junmyeon's swollen lip.

He did that.

“You won’t disappear anymore, right?” Junmyeon looks at him with his half-lidded eyes. For some reason, Yifan can see the fear in his eyes too. But Yifan is determined to wash it all away.

“Junmyeon,” he drops his head onto Junmyeon's shoulder. “I would rather die than leaving you again.”

Junmyeon hearts swells happily at the answer as he plants a kiss on Yifan's head. “Come on,” It's Junmyeon's turn to whisper. “Let's take this conversation in the room.”

Yifan lifts his head before smirking and capturing Junmyeon's lips again. Clumsily, he brings Junmyeon to the master bedroom.

They had the whole house only to themselves.

No one is there to hear the bed creaking and their cry of pleasure echoing in the hallways.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It feels like a dream for Junmyeon to be able to walk with Yifan by the crossroad, hands clasps together. Junmyeon remembers how clingy Yifan used to be. If it wasn't Tao's hand, the latter’s hand would always find its way to his.

If someone had told him that he'll be living in this moment again, he wouldn't have believed it. But look at where he is now. Smiling ever so brightly with the wind blowing his blond hair as he stares lovingly at Yifan who is paying for the bouquet of flowers.

Yifan thank the florist before smelling then handing the violets to Junmyeon. “For you, love.”

“You really don't have too.” He replies but nonetheless, he takes the beautiful flowers in his arms.

They walk a little further until they reach a restaurant that Jongdae had texted him. They push the door open and search for a familiar face. It wasn't until Junmyeon hears Tao's giggles that he is able to spot them. “Over there.” He taps Yifan's shoulder.

Upon their arrival, Tao's eyes shines as he immediately jumps into Yifan's arms. “Baba!”

“Hey, little man! Did you miss Baba?” Yifan coos as he brushes Tao's smooth hair while placing him on his lap. Beside him, Junmyeon looks at Jongdae confusedly. “I thought he stayed with Zie Qong?”

“Yeah but Zie Qong had a last minute discussion at her university so she dropped Tao at my place this morning.” Jongdae shrugs.

Yifan would want to ask why Kyungsoo and Baekhyun looks like they've just got hit by a truck and escape from the hospital overnight because damn they look terrible. Kyungsoo has obvious dark circles under his big eyes but Baekhyun looks even worse. Baekhyun keeps closing his eyes and pinching his nose and he wonders if maybe they had just too much drink with Jongdae yesterday.

“Jongdae gave you two a hard time, didn't he?” Junmyeon smiles sympathetically at the two men whose souls are yet to return.

Both of them groans but Jongdae clears his throat. “If I knew how low their tolerance of alcohol is, I wouldn't have given them something strong. Besides,” he slings his arms on both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “We had a great time!”

Junmyeon feels sorry at Yifan's friends. He had forgotten to warn them about Jongdae's fascination with alcohol. Oh no, his cousin is not an alcoholic, he only drinks where there's an occasion. “I'll order congee. It helps with hangover.”

“Thank you!” Baekhyun groans loudly.

After finishing the bowl of congee, finally Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are able to converse normally. They are all giggling at the pictures of the three of them being drunk yesterday. There's even a video of Kyungsoo singing My Girl while holding a cactus as microphone and Jongdae's dog on his other hand. Tao somehow refuses to sit on his seat but Junmyeon wouldn't blame him. One year of not seeing Yifan, he misses his Baba so much.

“So,” Jongdae claps his hand rather loudly, surprising not only their table. “Since our friends have come a long way all from Korea, let's take them on a tour. How long are you guys staying?”

To this question, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo shift their eyes to Yifan. It is Kyungsoo who answered. “Baek and I planned that if things went well, we would stay for three days. I'm not sure of Yifan.”

“We're in our mid sem break. So we have roughly around a week.” Baekhyun quickly adds.

Junmyeon's smile immediately falls. “A week?” he looks at Yifan. “That's too short.” He mumbles sadly.

“It's okay,” Yifan takes Junmyeon’s hand and presses his lips on the soft skin. “We'll make the most out of it.” Junmyeon can’t hide his pink cheeks as Yifan plants a small kiss on his cheek next, earning a few protest from his friends.

One week is not enough. But it's better when he knows that Yifan would still come back to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I'm home!” Junmyeon shouts after locking the door behind him. He puts his shoes on the rack before wearing his house slippers. “Tao? Yifan?”

To his surprise, he founds Kyungsoo with a bowl of nachos in the living room while watching a movie. When the latter saw him, Kyungsoo instantly bows at him to which he returns the gesture.

“Is Tao and Yifan not home yet?” Junmyeon asks while putting his coat on the coat stand.

Kyungsoo licks his fingers clean before turning off the TV. “Not yet. They said they would stop at McDonalds before coming home.”

“Oh I see. Baekhyun?”

“He's out with Jongdae to the bar.”

Junmyeon nods in understanding as he heads to the kitchen. Kyungsoo, not knowing what to do, just blindly follow the other into the kitchen. After all, he has never been left alone with Junmyeon. Ever. At this time, he wishes for the presence Baekhyun’s loud mouth.

“I guess that means dinner for only the two of us. Is spaghetti okay?” Junmyeon asks as he puts on his purple apron. And Kyungsoo can't lie, it looks too adorable.

“I can help you.” He offers.

“Great.” Junmyeon grins and Kyungsoo might've just stopped breathing looking at the smile up-close.

Since Kyungsoo isn’t the talkative type and he assumes Junmyeon isn’t either, they work on their dinner in a comfortable silence. Every now and then, Junmyeon would ask a few questions about him or his family back in Korea. Yifan did mention that Junmyeon's grandmother is Korean. Even though his Korean is less fluent than Jongdae’s, but for someone who grows up in China, it's really not that bad.

After he's done with setting the plates, Kyungsoo can’t help but to observe Junmyeon. At first he didn’t understand why Yifan just can't let go of Junmyeon. There was no hope for him to reunite with Junmyeon. But after meeting this guy for the first time, Kyungsoo sorts of understand.

Junmyeon is really beautiful. Not just that, he's also really handsome. How can God put both handsome and beautiful at the same time in his mixing pot? And then he learns how Junmyeon is a soft spoken person and kind-hearted, Yifan is so damn lucky.

“It's done.” Junmyeon says while turning off the stove. He transfer the spaghetti into a bigger bowl and brings it to the dining table. “It's not much but I hope you like it.”

And there it is again the crescent eyes as Junmyeon gives him another million dollar smile. “If you keep smiling to me like that, I might just fall for you, you know.” Kyungsoo half jokes as he takes some spaghetti into his plate. “I'm just kidding,” he says again when Junmyeon covers his mouth. “But really, if I were Yifan, I would be very possessive of you.”

Junmyeon giggles as he shakes his head. “Sometimes he is.”

“Well, with that darn look of his, he doesn't have to worry much.” Kyungsoo sighs. Tall model-like people really have it all in their lives.

Somehow, the dinner went by without any ounce of awkwardness like he had expected. It's rather comfortable. Kyungsoo is glad that he is able to at least chat with Junmyeon comfortably before his flight tomorrow.

“So, I was meant to ask you earlier, but why didn't you work at the company?” Kyungsoo was afraid that this question might offend the latter but there seems to be zero faze in Junmyeon's face.

“I would but not now I guess. I'm waiting for the gossips in the office to die down. After all, it has only been a little while since we won the case.”

Kyungsoo looks at Junmyeon sympathetically. “You've been through a lot. It's a relief everything works out at the end.” His eyes unconsciously falls on the necklace that clings around Junmyeon's neck.

Finally, the necklace is given to its rightful owner.

“You know, I'm glad Yifan has you. The times when you weren't there, he had a hard time.” Kyungsoo frowns remembering the days Yifan refuse to eat or the times Yifan would tell him that he is fine but Kyungsoo would caught him staring into nothingness. “He never really did give up. I guess the universe never want you both to.”

Junmyeon silently agrees. “Thank you, Do Kyungsoo. For being there for him.”

“It's what friends are for.”

Suddenly Kyungsoo’s phone rings and after answering the call, Kyungsoo sits up almost immediately.

“Are you going somewhere?” Junmyeon asks as he watches Kyungsoo hurriedly takes his plate to the sink.

“Yeah, Baek and Jongdae are downstairs. They said they won free tickets to a play I’ve never heard of.” He replies while washing his plate in a minute.

Junmyeon hands Kyungsoo his coat. “Well, have fun you three.”

“See you.”

 

 

Around half an hour past 9, Junmyeon hears the doorbell rings. He opens the door to a giggling Tao holding Yifan’s big hands. The taller gave him a peck before kneeling to help Tao undone his shoes.

“You both go on and rest first. I'm almost done with the cookies.”

“Cookies!” Tao exclaims when he smells the sweet aroma of chocolate. Junmyeon heads back into the kitchen to check on the cookies. Although he was tired from working all day, but Tao has been asking to refill the cookie jar since last week. “So, how was your date?”

“Tao, do you wanna tell Appa what we did?”

And that's how Tao has been chattering nonstop about the first park they went and then Yifan taught him how to skate and how he cried after he fell but Baba was there to shoo the pain. It's really adorable and Junmyeon listens intently at his son ramblings. Oh how he wish he could've joined them but Junmyeon has work that he needs to attend. Luckily for Tao remembering that he has homework, he dashes into his bedroom in blink of an eye to take a shower.

Junmyeon chortles looking at his son. He wonders where Tao inherited so much energy from. After safely filling all the cookies in the jar, Junmyeon proceeds to wash the utensils used. “Have you called your mom?” Junmyeon directs the question to Yifan who's leaning on the fridge.

“I did.”

Junmyeon turns to look at him. “And...?”

“I haven't tell her if that's what you're asking. I'll tell her once I'm back. However, she suspects something.”

“Of what?”

“I mean, out of sudden I’m going to China and extending my holiday here, what else could it be if it's not” Yifan pushes himself off the fridge and then walking behind Junmyeon only to wrap his arms around his waist and whispers lowly. “That I'm hiding a husband here.”

Junmyeon can feel his cheeks heating up at the brushing of Yifan's lip against his ear. “Oh, Yifan stop it. Tao will see.”

“He's in the shower,” Yifan replies while burying his nose in the crook of Junmyeon’s neck. “You took a shower without me?”

“You were late.” Junmyeon glares at him causing the latter to chuckle. “Okay okay I held full responsibility.” But Yifan still has Junmyeon trapped in his arms and both of his hands search for Junmyeon’s under the water.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes at his lover's clinginess despite him playing with his hands under the dirty water. “I'll make you my husband again one day.” Yifan mutters softly, lifting their clasp hands from the water. “I'll put a ring on this finger. I promise.”

Junmyeon spins himself around to pull Yifan down for a kiss. He pulls back just a little until he can see Yifan's face clearly. “There's no hurry. When the time's right, okay?”

Yifan feels his heart is blooming into a garden full of love before he hugs Junmyeon and spin him around, ignoring the latter’s shrieks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day they see Kyungsoo and Baekhyun off at the airport. But one week is only just a blink of an eye. Without Junmyeon fully prepared, he is now at the airport with Tao in his arms to see Yifan off.

Junmyeon didn't talk much during breakfast. Neither did Tao. Of course the 7 year old knows that Yifan has to go back home. The kid had even cried when Yifan said he’s going back to his Mama again.

But still, Junmyeon appreciates that Yifan tried to lighten up the mood.

But still, the time he spent is just not enough.

“Did you have everything? Plane tickets?” Junmyeon asks while he puts a neck pillow around Yifan’s neck.

Yifan shows him the passport and ticket in his hands. “Yeap. Got it. And is this a new pillow?”

“For your birthday that I missed.” Junmyeon says softly while his eyes never meeting Yifan’s. He feels guilty that he can't muster up a smile for Yifan. Maybe it's sort of childish but Junmyeon had hoped that Yifan left his tickets at home. Yifan obviously can sense his sadness to which Junmyeon shakes his head. “Uhm send our regards to your mother. That is...if you already tell her about us.”

“Don't worry, I'll tell her very soon.” Yifan assures him.

Junmyeon hesitates for a while. “Are you going to tell her about... Kris?”

Yifan's lip twitches. He probably has never thought about telling his mother to that extent. “You know he is still her son too.” Junmyeon reasons. The taller hates to admit but Junmyeon has a point. “I'll think about it later. But now,” he takes Tao in his hands from Junmyeon. “Baba has to go.”

Tao who has been hiding his face on the crook of Junmyeon's neck finally shows him his pair of brown eyes and it didn't surprise Yifan at all that it is red with tears. The moment Yifan holds him, the little boy latches tightly onto Yifan. “Baba, stay.”

Yifan tries to laugh his tears away. “Aww baby Tao. It's not like you won't see me again. I'll come back real soon.”

“No.” Tao tightens his grip around Yifan. “Baba went away for long time.”

Yifan could feel the jab in his heart whenever Tao hiccups onto his shoulder. He remembers how the last time, he didn't even get to say goodbye and then he went MIA for a year. He could imagine how this must have scared him. “It's okay, little guy. This time, Baba will come back. Very soon. Promise?” he holds out his pinky finger.

The small kid is still frowning but with a nod, he crosses his pinky with Yifan's. “Promise.”

“That's my boy.” He puts the child down. And now... to the only man that his heart beats for. “You okay?” He taps Junmyeon’s nose that has become pink and pinker as he tries to bite his tears away. But it proves to be useless because the moment Yifan holds his cheek, the tears that he has been holding since this morning finally rolls down. “How can I when I have to see you leave?”

“Hey hey” Yifan hushes him while holding Junmyeon's face in his hands, wiping the latter's tears with his thumbs. “I promise you won't ever have to go to bed without hearing my voice. I'll call you often. Didn’t we said we'll make this work?”

Just like Tao, Junmyeon nods his head despite his lips are trembling. “I know. It's...It's okay. Knowing that you're here and will be able to come back to me is enough.”

“I'll miss you.” Yifan says before kissing Junmyeon's forehead. He lets his lips lingers there, wanting to bottle this precious moment in his heart and mind. “Take care, both of you.” Was the last thing Yifan said before he turns his back, and waves them goodbye

Junmyeon heaves out a long sigh as he take hold of Tao's hand. “It's going to be okay.” He whispers to the both of them. “Are you okay, baby?”

Tao nods his head timidly. “Do you want to get ice cream?”

Surprisingly, Tao shakes his head. “It’s okay. Everything is well just like the wizard said.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widens as he kneels down in front of Tao, holding the smaller’s shoulders. “What wizard? Tao, did you talk to a stranger?”

As if he had done something wrong, Tao hides his face behind his palm before muttering. “Tao is a bad kid.”

Junmyeon is starting to panic at the thought of Tao had went somewhere without his knowing. “Tao, answer me.”

“Tao went out to the carnival that time.” He mumbles.

“What carnival?”

Tao finally removes his hand from his face. “Halloween carnival. There’s a wizard from the purple tent gave Tao a candle.”

Junmyeon can’t believe what he was hearing. Wha—when was this? The only time there’s a carnival near his house was probably at his old house. And that time, Yifan hasn’t showed up yet. “You mean, before when we were with Uncle Kris? Alone?”

Tao nods his head guiltily. “But don’t worry! When Uncle Kris was hurting Appa, Tao wished for someone to help Appa and make Appa happy. Tao blow the candle!” he said gleefully. “And then Baba came.”

Oh God.

Junmyeon feels like there’s a headache coming.

 

 

_Just what in the world happened?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: This concludes the last part of this fic. Firstly, i want to thank my beta who had to go through my word vomits and messy writing despite being so busy. i love you for helping me a lot <3 And I'm really sorry for the uncalled hiatus. I didn't expect my second semester to be HELL but in between those 6 months, i find the time to write even just a few words and that's how it ends up being 19k. As usual, epilogue is next and good news since this is a double update then you don't have to wait :D


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!!!!! This is a double update. So if you haven't read the part 4, please do before reading this chapter!

5.6k words

* * *

 

 

Junmyeon's phone in his pocket keeps on vibrating and he knows very well that it is Jongdae spamming him with messages. Ignoring them, Junmyeon is almost done packing all of his stuffs. All that is left are just the pictures that he had stuck on the notice board.

Before he could remove the pictures, one of his seniors pats him on the back. “You’re done already?”

“Almost.” Junmyeon says back.

“I guess you're prepared enough to go back to that company.”

The blond male smiles while taking off the pictures one by one from the board. “It's time, don't you think?”

His friend shrugs. “I guess. Time never stops so you just have to move forward.”

The last picture happens to be a picture of him, Yifan and Tao during his birthday. He remembers clearly that it was Luhan who took the picture. Thinking back to those days, time really does pass by quickly.

Tao's growth is really impressive to Junmyeon. Despite only a year that has gone by, he's been growing rapidly in terms of height and Junmyeon doesn't doubt that Tao would surpass him before he even get into high school.

“Well, best of luck Junmyeon.” his friend wishes him before hugging the daylights out of him.

When he arrives at the lobby, as expected, Jongdae’s car is parked at the entrance and his cousin is leaning back on his new flashy car with his shades on. This is why Luhan is the one on his speed dial and not Jongdae. But he doesn’t really have a choice now as his car died on him this morning and to make things worse, he had forgotten his wallet on the kitchen counter back at home. He rather not asks his colleagues for cab money, especially when they were kind enough to treat him lunch just now. Farewell treat, they said.

“Jongdae, seriously?”

“What?” the other replies, pushing himself off the car.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes when he hears two women gushing over Jongdae nearby. “You’re _the_ CEO Jin Zhong Da. Couldn’t you at least… behave?” Jongdae just shrugs his shoulder before going back to his car and opens the trunk for Junmyeon to put his stuff.

The blond male admires the building one last time before breathing his final goodbye at his workplace that holds so many memories.

“I’m surprised that you are willing to fetch me.” Junmyeon says when they are already in the car. “Also, I have to go to the mart. Do you mind if I borrow your money?”

“Nope, not at all. Didn’t I said that I’m willing to go for miles for my favourite cousin?”

“I’m your only cousin.” Junmyeon deadpans.

Jongdae takes off his shades before stepping on the gas. “Exactly.”

Junmyeon does feel thankful that he has Jongdae and Luhan to count on when he is in trouble. Though he does feel guilty that Jongdae had to get off work early to take him home. When he told Jongdae of his problem this morning, he didn’t expect Jongdae to immediately offer him help. But Jongdae said he was going to visit Tao anyways.

“You know, Junmyeon. I’m actually scared everytime I’m about to meet my nephew. He grew two inches the last time I saw him. Two inches, Junmyeon!” Jongdae emphasizes with his fingers. “I swear I don’t know what you feed that child. All I know was that our moms should have taken notes from you. Who knows we might’ve been a head taller than what we are now.”

If only height is that easy to obtain. Junmyeon is pretty sure he has been trying to eat according to the tips on how to grow taller since he was like thirteen. “You can only blame our genes, Jongdae. Remember we even tried to take supplements?”

“That was your idea! God, I can’t believe you even talked me into that.”

Junmyeon doubles in laughter when he remembers how religiously Jongdae took the supplements. “How am I supposed to know it was a scam?!”

“Yeah yeah whatever. At least I’m taller than you and I can live with that. By the way, if Tao happens to remember that so called magical woman who gave him some magic stuff, please tell me. I need it for science.”

“Awww” Junmyeon coos teasingly. “I’m happy that you are contended with a millimetre difference. And also, it’s been two years, he can’t even remember how she looks like when you asked him the first time.”

“Damn, it’s still crazy when I think back about it. These magical stuff, I need to make an appointment with a psychiatrist. By the way, how is your gigantic boyfriend doing?”

At the mention of Yifan, Junmyeon unconsciously feel his lips being tugged upwards by an unknown force. “He’s doing great. Just great.” Junmyeon says just that.

But Yifan _is_ doing great. Just a week ago, the taller had graduated from his university and unfortunately, Junmyeon couldn’t attend the graduation ceremony. He did however video called his boyfriend to congratulate him. It felt like it wasn’t enough but that’ll do.

In fact, a lot of things felt like it wasn’t enough. Sometimes he misses Yifan too much before he goes to sleep but their night conversations were cut short because Yifan was too tired to stay awake. There are also times where his bed felt so empty and the only thing he can do is hug the shirt that Yifan had left for him. He doesn’t get the satisfaction but at least that is what he is willing to get by with. Long distance relationship is really full of challenge. But Junmyeon wouldn’t have it in any other way.

“Should I make a Korean dish or our local dish for tonight? I’m so nervous, I don’t know what to cook.” Junmyeon ponders nervously. He’s been in a dilemma about this question since yesterday.

“Wait, what’s going on tonight?”

Junmyeon checks the time on his phone. He has roughly 3 hours before his guests arrive. “Don’t you, remember? Yifan’s mother is coming to visit.”

“That’s tonight?!” Jongdae almost dropped his jaw. “And here you are, still haven’t decided on the menu.”

That is what adds in into Junmyeon’s panic. If Junmyeon were Yifan, he would’ve want to eat something that’s rare, right? But the guest is not just Yifan. He has to think of other people’s preferences. Moreover, it’s Yifan’s mother. If he fails to give a good impression, then he might as well be doomed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“And there!” Junmyeon places the last plate on the table. So far, everything looks delicious. The sweet and sour pork smells wonderful and he hopes the dumplings and dim sum that he made does not disappoint his guests’ taste buds. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Yifan should be arriving soon.

Damn, he is so nervous that he basically runs into anything as he heads to his bedroom. Maybe he should take another shower. But what if they arrive while he is still in the shower? Sniffing his own shirt, he reeks of sweat. At the end, he opts to change his shirt into a freshly washed pink sweatshirt. Still, first impression is everything, so he takes his body mist and sprays around his neck and his lower body. _This will do._

DING DONG

 _Oh_ _crap_! Junmyeon mentally panics when he hears the doorbell. “Appa! Appa! Baba’s here!” Tao shouts as he runs out from his room and sprints to the front door. “Wait—” Junmyeon doesn’t have a choice but to go out with his hair down and unstyled. It’s unlucky that the hair gel he had just bought goes to waste.

When Junmyeon steps out, the first thing he sees is Yifan crouching down to hug his son tightly. However, his heartbeat increases when a woman wearing a navy blue duffel coat, steps inside followed by another man. “Where’s Appa?” Yifan asks, standing up and ruffling the boy’s hair.

“There.” Tao says, pointing back at him.

Yifan turns to his left and spots Junmyeon approaching them with a nervous smile. It’s been 4 months since he last saw his boyfriend and Junmyeon’s blond hair has grown so much that it is almost covering his eyes. “Come here.” The taller pulls Junmyeon into a tight hug. He sniggers at how stiff Junmyeon is right now in his arms, which is quite unusual but Yifan has an idea why. “Are you terrified to meet my mom?” Yifan whispers into Junmyeon’s ears.

Junmyeon punches Yifan lightly on his chest before he cast a glance behind Yifan. Yifan’s mother is looking fondly between him and Yifan. “Hello, Mrs. Wu.” Junmyeon bows and stretches out his hand to her. “My name is Junmyeon and it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Oh please,” the woman says, taking off her coat. “Don’t be so formal. You’re my son’s boyfriend after all.” Junmyeon now understands where Yifan inherits his gummy smile. He nods bashfully as he pulls Tao closer to introduce him too. “I’ve heard a lot about you from my son. So I guess you’re responsible for Yifan’s constant flights to China.”

“And Tao too!” The little boy says enthusiastically. “Baba come to see Tao too!”

Mrs Wu seems surprised but then her eyes soften. “Aww is that so, young man? I tell you what,” she holds Tao’s small hand into her pale ones. “Since you are your Baba’s son… do you think you can treat me as your grandmother?”

The little boy obviously has been wanting to do so as he nods his head eagerly. After all, Junmyeon is an orphan so there’s no one that Tao can call them as his grandparents.

“You guys must be hungry.” Junmyeon shows them the way to the kitchen. He sighs in relief when Mrs Wu compliment that the dishes smells promising. While he is preparing the drinks, Yifan keeps on clinging onto him, asking for a kiss to which Junmyeon shyly refuse. “Oh come on. Not even one kiss?” Yifan pouts.

“Your mom is just a few feet away! And move aside, you’re blocking the way.” Junmyeon pushes Yifan with his hips so he can reach for the sugar.

“Fine then.” Yifan half-sulks. “It’s okay. I’ll have you all for myself later.” He winks before heading towards the dining table. Junmyeon definitely doesn’t want to think about that now especially when he has Yifan’s mom in his house.

Junmyeon didn’t know how he manage to keep himself calm during dinner. Of course, Mrs Wu would ask him a few things related to his background and sometimes Tao and even about him and Yifan. The man who looks as old as Mrs Wu barely said anything but Junmyeon assumes it’s just because of his personality that he is quiet. Or maybe because he barely understands their conversations. The dinner definitely wasn’t awkward, but Junmyeon’s nerves weren’t as calm as he appears to be.

It is some time when Mrs Wu is laughing that Junmyeon notices the ring on her ring finger. “That’s a very beautiful ring, Mrs Wu.”

Yifan’s ears perks up at Junmyeon’s statement and he quickly pulls his mother’s hand to inspect. “I’ve never seen this ring before.” Yifan looks puzzled and it is making Junmyeon more puzzled than he is which also makes Tao the most puzzled because why is everyone puzzled?

“Should we tell him now?” Mr Lee asks.

Yifan squints his eyes at the both of them. “Tell me what.”

“Oh honey. I was about to tell you earlier but we thought maybe that we should tell everyone at the same time.”

“Mama, are you…”

Mrs Wu nods as she shows everyone her ring again. “He proposed!”

While Yifan and Junmyeon didn’t know how to react, Tao is the first one to celebrate. “Yay! Tao will have a grandpapa!”

“Oh God…” Yifan mumbles through his stiff expression “I might have another brother.” Junmyeon immediately slaps Yifan lightly on his arm. “I’m sure Yifan’s looking forward to it. Congratulations to both of you!”

Yifan had expected it because, well, it’s obvious that there’s something going on between his mother and Mr Lee but still, his mother is starting a new marriage after so long of being single. He’s definitely is happy for his mother. Worried, but he knows Mr Lee is a great man.

After the great announcement, everyone gathers at the living room. Junmyeon excuses himself to do some dishwashing. On his last plate, he is surprised when suddenly Mrs Wu pops up just beside him and thank the Heavens that he didn’t drop his plate. “Oh Mrs. Wu. Is there anything you need?”

“Oh nothing.” She replies. “I thought I’d come to help you.”

“No no I’m almost done with the dishes anyways. You must be tired from the flight earlier.”

“It’s fine! This old woman can take even longer flights.” Just as she was about to ask Junmyeon about the recipe of the delicious dumplings earlier, suddenly she notices the necklace that Junmyeon is wearing. She remembers Yifan wearing it for a while until Yifan’s first trip to China. After that, she’d never seen it again.

“You and Yifan met when he was on semester break, right? When he was looking for his brother.”

Junmyeon nods his head. It’s not entirely correct but he and Yifan agrees that it would save the headache if his mother does not know about the entire ‘alternate universe’. So they decided on telling her that Yifan was searching for his brother but came to find out that he’s in jail for domestic violence and that he has a family “It was a hard time for me and Tao but Yifan made it bearable.”

The old woman smiles. “I have a feeling that he likes you from the first time he met you. So he gave you the necklace.”

Junmyeon touches his necklace as he nods his head again. After Junmyeon is done with all of the plates, Mrs Wu takes Junmyeon’s hand and leads him to sit at the dining table. “Firstly, I would like to apologize. To you and Tao.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen and immediately he shakes his head. “Oh no. Please—”

“It’s okay. I really do have to apologize. On behalf of my son, Kris too.” Junmyeon wanted to interject again but he feels like he shouldn’t just yet. The old woman continues, “If only I was a better mother. If only I had looked for my lost son, maybe you wouldn’t have gone through such a horrible experience. It’s really my fault.”

“Please don’t say that, Mrs Wu.” Junmyeon squeezes her shoulder. “It’s definitely not your fault. Besides, everything happens for a reason. And I wouldn’t have met with Yifan otherwise.”

There’s a hint of gratefulness in her eyes. But then, her eyes turn worried. “You don’t happen to be with Yifan, because he looks like Kris, do you?”

Junmyeon immediately denies. “Oh God, no. It may seem like that but, Yifan and Kris are very different. Yifan has his own charm. And I think, I stopped loving Kris a very long time ago.”

“Well, it’s good to hear that.” Mrs Wu places her palm on her chest. “This heart can finally be at peace.”

 _She’s very cute_ , Junmyeon smiles to himself.

“You are one lucky man, Junmyeon. My son, he really loves you.”

Suddenly, there’s a deep voice surprising Junmyeon from behind. “Actually, I’m the one who’s lucky to meet such a great man and his cute little son.” Junmyeon wanted to protest but Yifan being the sneaky little devil he is, manage to steal a kiss on his cheek while he was trying to be freed from Yifan’s hug.

“I guess that is also true.” His mother says fondly while watching his son’s brightest smile with the man that he is madly in love with. “Alright then, let’s go to the living room. You must be dying to see Yifan’s baby pictures.”

“Mama, please tell me you didn’t bring the whole album here.”

“In my defence, I did not bring the whole album.” She states. “I just brought a few with me. Only the cute ones.”

Yifan feels like he is becoming smaller while Junmyeon’s eyes literally spark in excitement. “Mama, you find my most embarrassing pictures to be the cutest.” He deadpans.

“Oh shush, child. You can hide outside if you are _so_ embarrass of it. Come, Junmyeon.” Junmyeon lets himself being pulled by the old woman to the living room.

Despite the embarrassment that he’s about to face, Yifan’s heart is at ease at the image of his loved ones are together in one frame.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Yifan wakes up to an empty bed beside him. He groans, lifting his head to check the alarm clock on the nightstand. It’s almost noon. Why did he wake up so late? Junmyeon must have already prepared breakfast for him as usual.

But that’s strange. Junmyeon usually wake him up before 11 am. Getting off from the bed, he takes several uneasy steps to search for his boxers.

“BABABABABABABABA!” Tao chants loudly, running into the room. Poor little boy because the first thing that the 8 year old see is his Baba’s naked body. “AHHHH BABA NO SHAME!” he cries while Yifan immediately grabs the first thing that he sees which is chair cushion. “Tao!”

“Sorry! Appa asked Tao to wake Baba up.” Tao mutters through his hand that’s covering his whole face.

“Uhh…” Yifan scratches his head. “Baba’s awake now. Go…go out for a while.”

Tao nods before he drags his long legs out of the room. Mr Lee who just saw Tao running with his hands still on his face, peeks into the room. Seeing Yifan’s still in his naked self, the old man lets out a chuckle. “Youngsters.” He shakes his head. “Get dressed. Your breakfast is already cold.”

Once he finished showering, Yifan strides to the kitchen and is greeted with Tao wishing him good morning (eventhough it’s almost noon) while putting what it looks like some Korean-style pancakes into the microwave. “Good morning, sweetie. And sorry about just now.” Yifan kisses the top of Tao’s head before he pulls a mug from the cabinet.

After pouring himself some orange juice he got from the fridge, Yifan looks around the house. Something is missing. It looks like only Tao and Mr Lee are present in the house. “Where’s your Appa?”

Tao shrugs his shoulder as he carefully brings a glass of juice to Mr Lee. “Aww thank you, Zitao.” Tao gives the old man a huge smile before heading back into the kitchen to check on the pancakes. “He’s really independent for a kid his age.” Mr Lee says before sipping his drink.

“Yeah. Junmyeon raised him well.” Yifan replies proudly.

“By the way, Junmyeon went out with your mother this morning. I wonder why they haven’t returned yet.”

Oh. Yifan did not expect them to be _that_ close so soon. “To where?”

“To visit your brother.” Mr Lee states simply.

“What?!”

“Calm down, Yifan. You know your mother has been wanting to visit him for years.”

But still, to go without Yifan, does his mother think Yifan can keep himself calm? Although he trusts Junmyeon to take care of his mother, however, he worries that Kris would ignore her or worse… scream at her!

Yifan remembers the time when he told his mother about Kris. His mother couldn’t stop crying for days as she blames herself. Even until this day, Yifan knows his mother thinks it is all her fault. Not until just recently, his mother had decided to finally face his lost son. She declares her determination to be a mother of twins instead of only Yifan. Yifan obviously doesn’t sit on the same page as her but what can he say? It’s not like he can argue with a mother’s love towards her child.

Mr Lee pats his shoulder for assurance. “She’s going to be okay. Ai Qi has been preparing for this day.”

“I guess.” Yifan sighs, still can’t shake the worst scenario in his head.

Tao then joins them in the living room with a plate of pancakes. Yifan guesses that his mother probably had taught Junmyeon this recipe. It’s great to think that they are getting along very well. Actually, it’s better than what Yifan had expected.

“So, have you told Junmyeon yet?”

Yifan picks up a piece of pancake. “About what?”

“You know, about your plan to move here.” Tao’s gasps loudly after hearing those words from Mr Lee. The 8 year old kid immediately pulls Yifan’s sleeve. “Baba, are you serious? Mr Lee isn’t lying, right?”

Yifan chuckles before ruffling his son’s hair. “Keep this a secret from your father, okay? And Mr Lee,” Yifan glowers playfully at the old man. “I trust you with my whole life to take care of my mother.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t let her shed a tear of sadness. Ever.”

And Yifan believes that Mr Lee would keep his promise.

 

 

 

 

 

Not long after that, they hear the door clicked open and Junmyeon arrives with his mother holding a few shopping bags. His mother greets them then goes rushing into the kitchen. Knowing his mother, Yifan is sure that his mother thinks that she’s late to cook for lunch.

While Junmyeon is showing Tao the scarf that he bought for him, the taller approaches behind Junmyeon. “Hey, babe.” He says with a peck on Junmyeon’s cheek.

“Good afternoon to you. How’s the pancake?”

Yifan hums, wrapping his hand around Junmyeon’s waist. “It’s fantastic. You made it?”

“With your mother’s guidance.”

“Thought so. Anyways,” Yifan pulls Junmyeon farther into the hallway. “I heard you and Mama visited… the prison.”

“We did.” Junmyeon whispers, taking a careful glance at the kitchen’s direction before continuing, “It went… well.”

“Well? How is a ‘well’?”

“Well as in he didn’t say anything. Zhengting said that Kris gave Mrs Wu a silent treatment the whole time but he didn’t ignore her. To say the least, Kris was shocked. And…” Junmyeon pauses.

“And…?”

Junmyeon bites his bottom lips. “Zhengting also said that…despite Kris’ poker face, his eyes looks sad and teary.”

Out of all scenarios he had imagine, none of them includes Kris actually feeling… sad. Maybe what Kris uttered to him a year ago was just bullshit from his mouth. Or maybe Kris started longing for his mother after knowing there’s a possibility to meet her. Either way, Yifan still isn’t comfortable with the idea of him being a family.

He can’t forgive Kris. Yifan probably never will.

But he won’t separate a son from his mother.

“I have a feeling that she would come to China to visit him often.” Yifan sighs in defeat. “Are you bothered by it?”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “Not really. As long as I don’t see him. I’m fine. I hope you’re fine, though.”

Yifan feels like maybe everything will be okay. After all, it is Junmyeon and Tao that Yifan is worried. Because being with Yifan means that they would still have a link with Kris. “We’ll be fine.” Yifan mutters softly before pecking Junmyeon’s lips. “Anyways, let’s go on a date tonight. I have a surprise for you.”

“You do? Is it…” Before Junmyeon could even make his guess, Mrs Wu suddenly calls his name all the way from the kitchen. “That’s my cue.”

The taller wanted to tease the blond for founding a new best friend but he lets Junmyeon go with an excited grin on his face. Well, it’s good that his mother called Junmyeon on time. If Junmyeon had made guesses, then it’ll be less surprising, won’t it?

 

Entering the master bedroom, Yifan looks for his backpack. There’s a very valuable item that he hid inside that he has been dying to present it to Junmyeon. The small red box feels hard in his hand. He’s been keeping it for a few months now.

 

 

 

And finally tonight…

 

 

 

 

 

 

He will get down on one knee for Junmyeon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ 2 years ago _

_Tao knew he was doomed. He knew very well that he was indeed doomed. It’s not his intention to rebel his father’s words. But! If he actually analyses his situation, he’s not really going against his father’s orders. Well, his father never said anything about not going to the carnival near his house. Although his Appa did mention not to go out without his permission, but no rules were broken, right?_

_If Tao had said that he was not afraid, that would be a total lie. What can you expect of a six year-old wandering alone in a crowded place? Not to mention how small he was as compared to everyone there. However, for the sake of experience, he pushed aside his fear._

_Truthfully, he’s been a very curious child. He saw all those carnivals, fun fairs, and celebrations from the TV but not once did he get to experience any. It’s quite pathetic._

_Too focus in his own world, he didn’t notice that he had staggered into a strange purple tent. Inside the tent smelled weird, Tao thought to himself. In better words, the tent smelled like smoke. There’s not much around except for a glass ball placed in the middle of a round table. If he recalls, this is like one of the episodes of Tom and Jerry where they met a wizard at a place like this._

_He gulped._

_A wizard?_

_Out of a blue, a young woman with an overly done make up and long freaky nails appears before him. “Welcome to Wizarding Paradise Tis I, the Great Muzarane who can give you—” the woman who Tao assumed to be a wizard stopped her sentence halfway when she came face to face with a child instead of a customer she was hoping. “Oh. Well that was a waste of saliva. What are you doing here, child? Where’s your parents?”_

_“H… Home.” Tao timidly answered._

_“Home?! Didn’t your mother ever warned you about strangers? Go back home, buddy. It’s dangerous.”_

_The 6 year old wanted to retort that at home was more dangerous but he freaked out when the ‘wizard’ was about to leave. “Wait! Mrs Margerine!”_

_“It’s Miss Muzarane Rosé” She corrects him but she still continued walking._

_“Miss Muzarane Rosé. I need your help!” The wizard didn’t even turn her back not until Tao accidentally slipped on the long table cloth. Tao let out a soft “umph” as he tried to get back on his feet but the scratch on his knee was a bit painful for him. Looking at the almost crying kid, the wizard sighed before walking back to him then carried him onto the table. “Stay here and be a good boy.”_

_The wizard came back with a band-aid. Tao winced when he felt the band-aid was being stuck on his wound but since he is a boy, he shouldn’t cry over a small injury, right?_

_“There,” the wizard said after giving a ‘healing’ blow on his knee. “What a kid like you possibly need my help for? Toy cars? Bouncing balls? You’re too young to play Nintendo, I think.”_

_“No! Not toys!”_

_The wizard hummed, pulling a chair to sit in front of him. “So?”_

_“Tao wants… Tao wants…” he pondered for a moment. He squeezed his brain for an answer until he finally thought of something brilliant. “Tao wants Tao’s wish to come true.”_

_“I’m not a genie, little Tao. What do I get in return, huh?”_

_The little kid’s expression became dim as he never thought of offering anything to the wizard. He’s only six years old, what can he give? “Tell you what, kid. I’m really curious of your wish. Since there’s no customer, I might as well entertain you.”_

_His eyes turned bright again but only just a brief because the seriousness came back when he tried to put his wish into words. “Actually… Tao wants… Appa’s blue chicken pox to go away.”_

_The wizard being dumbfounded was an understatement. She literally had no idea what this child was talking about. “I’m not getting it. What is this blue chicken pox?”_

_“It’s this big.” He made a circle with his small fingers and using his other hand, he pointed at his shoulder, his arms, his thigh and his legs. “It’s everywhere! Sometimes they are this colour and also this colour.” Tao pointed to the purple table cloth and her green robe. “Tao wants them to go away because it is hurting Appa.” The kid looked down sadly._

_The wizard didn’t understand at first but somehow, her head had suspected something terrible was what happened. “Little Tao, tell me honestly. Did someone hurt your Appa?”_

_The way Tao kept his mouth shut and guilty eyes away from meeting hers was already enough of an answer for the wizard. “Who is it? A gangster? Was it some loan shark?”_

_Tao didn’t know the meaning to any of those words so he couldn’t really give an answer. The silence obviously frustrated the wizard even more. “Look here, kid. If you’re not going to tell me anything then I can’t help you.”_

_She was about to leave again until Tao clutched on her robe firmly. “Please. My Appa is very nice. Appa makes breakfast for Tao. Appa lets Tao eat a cookie. Appa teaches Tao about A B C. Appa… Appa is kind to everyone… so Tao wants Appa to be happy.”_

_The wizard pinched her nose bridge. She wanted to be a decent person and help this child but that’s the problem. This kid in front of her was probably around 6 or 7 years old. He probably doesn’t even know what the hell is going on around him. “I’m sorry, kid. I really wish I can help you but—”_

_“Hold on.” Another voice came in from the door behind them. “I have something that I can give you.” An old woman with a flowery pattern scarf wrapped around her neck approached them. “Come here, little child.”_

_With no words, Tao climbed down the table and slowly walked towards her. She didn’t have any make up, a contrast to the younger wizard. If it weren’t for her gentle smile, Tao wouldn’t even had the courage to stand close to her._

_“Here.” The old woman placed a small candle on his palm. If Tao remembered clearly, people who celebrate their birthday gets to blow them. “But, it’s not Tao birthday. And Appa won’t let Tao play with fire.”_

_“You can ask your Appa to light it up. This is not just any ordinary candle. It’s a magic candle!”_

_“Woah!” the little boy gasped, caressing the small thing with his finger. “However, the wish will come true only when Tao really wants it to happen. When Tao is already desperate for it. Remember, choose your wish carefully. Can you do that?”_

_Tao nodded his head enthusiastically before admiring the small blue candle again. “Now go.” The younger wizard said. “Your Appa would be worried.”_

_He nodded his head again before fleeing out of the tent. As soon as the kid was no longer at sight, the wizard turned around to face the old woman. “That was the last of the wishing candle. Why did you give it to him?”_

_“Oh Rosé. Do you think I would just give something so valuable to any random kid?” She retorted. “I can feel the pureness in his heart. His sadness. His desperation. He’s not like any other kids his age. I can tell from the aura around him that he has been through a lot despite his age.”_

_The wizard rolled her eyes as she placed the chair she used back to where it was before. “Why do I descend from this weird bloodline? Anyways, you’re giving him fake hope. We tried the candle and it didn’t work.”_

_“Didn’t I tell you? Only someone with a pure heart and is in desperation that can make a wish come true. I say by the first condition, you are already ineligible.”_

_“Mom!” the wizard whined._

_The old woman broke into a soft laugh. “But really, I do hope everything goes well with that child.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Tao’s heart was beating so damn fast. He’s been hiding in his room for an hour._

_Out of all the times his father had cried, this was the worst. He didn’t want to go down. He couldn’t bear to see. But it was his mistake that he had silently peeked from the stairs because as soon as he saw the broken mirror and his father’s bloodied forehead, Tao felt an intense fear unlike before._

_It’s scary. He is scared._

_Is his Appa going to die?_

_He curled himself into the blanket as his Appa’s cries resonated all over the house. It wasn’t until he stared at the aromatic candle that his Appa had lighted up for him that he remembered of something valuable. With shaking hands, he pulled out a small box under his bed where he hid the magic candle and using the fire on the aromatic candle, he lighted up the magic candle._

_His Appa had begun screaming in pain downstairs and Tao’s heart was aching more and more. In his head right now, he just wanted those screams to stop. He just wanted Uncle Kris to disappear. He just wanted…_

 

 

 

 

 

_“Please, magic candle… I wish for a wonderful person to save us from the unhappiness we have been living in. Please. Help me, please. Please, just this time. Help me find my happiness.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's the end of I'll Be there For You! This has been fun to write and I think I keep on saying how my one shot always turn into a chaptered fic. Some may know my previous fics, i would update weekly and i missed doing that. I wrote them while i was on my long holiday period. Now i kind of understand why it's really hard for authors to juggle their time to write and university stuffs. But still, I salute to all those writers out there who still finds their time to write for their fandom. So everyone, don't forget to appreciate them authors out there. 
> 
> And before we officially end this, I want to say BIG thank you to those who find their time to read this story. It may not be perfect but writing has been fun and i'll work harder to improve. Do tell me what you think of this fic and hope you enjoyed this ^___^ I wish I could reply to all of the nice comments!
> 
>  
> 
> So this is Goodbye! Maybe I'll write a krisho or hunho story next :D


End file.
